Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam
by Jumper Prime
Summary: Gundam Wing retold from the beginning with one difference: Relena pilots the sixth Gundam sent to Earth in Operation Meteor: Lady Gundam. Definitely for Relena fans. Some R+1 planned for later on in the story.
1. Prologue: Genesis

(Type a title for your page here) Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written by Jumper Prime  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and events of Gundam Wing don't belong to me, I'm just using them. I am writing this story for my own enjoyment and to share my personal vision. I'm not making any money from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
Prologue: Genesis  
  
AC 192; L6 Colony Cluster, Colony H10425  
  
"Vice Minister Darlian!" a functionary shouted as he ran in "Your daughter's slipped her bodyguard again!"  
"Oh Relena," Vice Minister Darlian sighed "Only 12 years old and already rebellious. Always wanting to explore." he turned to the functionary "Start searching for her. That girl doesn't realize just how dangerous a space colony can be for a girl her age."  
  
While a search was mobilized, the object of that search was walking down the street, taking in the fascinating view that resulted from the colony's shape, green hills and buildings high above her head, as well as reaching out directly towards her from far ahead in the distance. Relena was so absorbed by the view, that she didn't notice when another girl came out from behind a corner and walked right into her, sending both sprawling to the pavement.  
  
"Ouch!" Relena yelped in pain then looked up at the girl she had knocked over "Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"Next time be more careful." the other girl admonished her "Inattention can be deadly, under the wrong circumstances."  
"I will. My name's Relena. What's yours?"  
"I'm Amy."  
  
Relena took stock of Amy as they both got to their feet. She was about the same height and age as Relena and had short blue hair.  
  
"You wanna play together, Amy?" Relena asked innocently "I'm not from around here and don't know anyone on this colony. Dad wanted me to stay in the hotel room but I was so bored, I just had to get out of there."  
"Wellll, I know this great... arcade, yeah, arcade. I was actually kinda on my way there when you bumped into me." Amy answered  
"Cool! I love video games! Let's go!"  
"OK, but you can't tell anyone, it's sorta a secret."  
"I promise I won't tell anyone."  
"OK, follow me!"  
  
Amy led Relena down some back streets and alleys until they reached a steel door. Amy pulled aside a panel on the wall to reveal a keypad. She pressed some numbers and the door slid open. Amy replaced the panel over the keyboard and led Relena through the door, which slid closed behind them.  
  
"Now you have to be quiet." Amy whispered "I'm not supposed to bring anybody else down here."  
  
Relena nodded and the two girls crept down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they silently passed a room with a number of adults bent over consoles. After a few minutes of creeping around, and a close call where they were nearly spotted, they arrived in a room with a control panel, a bank of monitors with a chair facing them, and a large square box that was big enough for an adult to fit inside.  
  
"This is the arcade?" Relena whispered  
"Yup." Amy answered "It's a really fun game. You're piloting a mobile suit and you gotta blast as many enemy mobile suits as you can."  
"How do you play?"  
"It's pretty simple. Lemme start it up and I'll show you."  
  
Amy walked over to the control panel, hopped up on the chair so she could reach it, and pressed a few buttons. The monitors all lit up, one had a diagram of a mobile suit with a bunch of numbers on it, two more had different views of a control chair while the others had various views of what looked like a battlezone that contained a single white mobile suit with a crest of some sort on its head. Amy pressed another button and the side of the box opened up, revealing a chair, a pair of joysticks, and some screens.  
  
"I'll go first so you can see how it's supposed to go." Amy said "When I say so, hit that button there and it'll start." Amy indicated a blue button marked START  
"OK." Relena nodded and Amy dashed over to the box and sat down in the chair, grasping the joysticks and settling her feet on the foot pedals in the bottom.  
"You'll be able to see what I'm doing on the monitors. Hit it!"  
  
Relena jumped up on the chair and pressed the blue button. The box closed up and a number of mobile suits appeared on the monitors. The monitors that displayed the control chair showed Amy manipulating the joysticks as the white mobile suit fought. Relena watched for the next few minutes as Amy fought off a lot of enemy mobile suits. Eventually though, the damage to her own mobile suit, indicated by red areas on the diagram, built up and Amy's mobile suit exploded on the screen. The scene froze and the hatch opened up.  
  
"That looked so cool!" Relena declared "Now show me how to play!"  
"OK, it's really simple." Amy answered "You work the legs with the pedals and-" Amy quickly explained the controls and then it was Relena's turn.  
  
Relena got into the chair and Amy pressed the start button. It was obvious that Relena wasn't as good as Amy, but she was doing pretty good, considering it was her first time. Soon, Relena's mobile suit was destroyed and the hatch opened up again. The two girls took turns playing for a while before a tall, black-haired woman in a labcoat walked in while Relena was watching Amy blast mobile suits on the monitors.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the woman asked sternly, causing Relena to spin around in surprise  
"Ah... I'm Relena... Amy's friend." Relena stammered out  
"Amy doesn't have any friends. Now, what are you doing here?"  
"I just met her today. We sorta just ran into each other."  
"You just met her and she brought you down here?"  
"Uh, yeah. Are you the one who made that great video game?"  
"You might say that."  
  
Just then, Amy's mobile suit on the screen exploded and the hatch opened up.  
  
"OK Relena, your-" Amy got out and started to speak but stopped as she saw the woman glaring at her "Uh oh. Busted."  
"Busted indeed, Amy." the woman said in a disappointed tone "Do you realize the magnitude of the security breach you have created. The risk to all of us? To all we're working toward?"  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Z." Amy hung her head in contrition  
"Now, as for you," Dr. Z turned to Relena "What's your full name?"  
"Relena Darlian" Relena answered proudly  
"The daughter of the Earth Sphere Alliance Vice Minister?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh Amy," Dr. Z sighed "A security breach big enough to pilot the Tallgeese through. How much did you show her?"  
"Just the simulator, Dr. Z." Amy answered  
"Well, at least you had that much sense. Relena, you and your father are staying at the Colony Arms Hotel, right?"  
"Dad told me to stay at the hotel," Relena answered "But I wanted to explore."  
"Well, now I'm taking you back there before a full-scale search is mobilized."  
"Dr. Z, can I come too?" Amy asked in a pleading tone  
"I suppose I shouldn't let you out of my sight, considering your actions so far today. Come on you two. Amy, you know the way to the vehicle garage. You go first, I'll stay behind you both so I can make sure you don't go wandering off."  
"Yes, Dr. Z."  
  
Amy led the way to the garage with Relena between her and Dr. Z. They all got into an ordinary car with Dr. Z driving and Relena and Amy in the back. As they drove towards the hotel, Amy was silent but Relena was quite talkative.  
  
"That game was really great." the brown-haired girl bubbled "Lots better than any game in an arcade on Earth. I can't wait to come over again."  
"You may have to wait a very long time." Dr. Z said in an even tone "Amy is likely to be grounded for a while after this."  
"But when she's not grounded anymore, I can come over again, right?"  
"From what I heard of the news, the negotiations your father is conducting are only scheduled to last a few more days, a week at most, and then you're going back to Earth."  
"Yeah, but we'll be back. Dad comes up to the Colonies a lot and sometimes he takes me with him. He only takes me with him when I'm not going to have school, though."  
"But there are a lot of space colonies, the odds of your next trip with him being back here, and not to some other Colony, are pretty thin."  
"Dad told me he does a lot of his space work on this colony. Something about prox-im-ity." Relena sounded out the last word  
"Makes sense. This Colony is the major hub for the L6 Colony Cluster, and L6 comes close to a lot of other Clusters during its orbit. That would make it ideal for a diplomatic delegation to let representatives from other Colonies come to them instead of running themselves ragged going to a number of other Colonies themselves... I should have thought of that."  
  
Relena was left puzzling over Dr. Z's last sentence as the Colony Arms Hotel came into view, along with several Leo model Mobile Suits carrying machine guns. Relena could not see the slight look of nervousness on Dr. Z's face as she saw the Leos.  
  
*Here we go.* Dr. Z thought as she drove up to the hotel "Here we are, Relena. Time to get out."  
  
Relena obediently unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, and stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk in front of the hotel entrance.  
  
"Bye Relena!" Amy said as the other girl closed the car door "Hope I get to see you again soon!"  
"Bye Amy! Me too." Relena answered as Dr. Z started to slowly drive away  
"Hey! That's the Vice Minister's missing daughter!" An Earth Sphere Alliance soldier called out as he saw Relena getting out of the car "Stop that vehicle!"  
  
A Leo immediately stepped into the path of Dr. Z's car and leveled its gun at it. Dr. Z immediately hit the brakes and stuck her head out the window.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked in an annoyed tone as soldiers surrounded the car "I was just dropping off my daughter's friend."  
"The girl you just dropped off is Vice Minister Darlian's daughter, who has been missing for hours." The Lieutenant said "Get out of the car slowly and come with us."  
"Am I under arrest? If so, for what?"  
"Yes, and the charge is kidnapping the daughter of an official of the Earth Sphere Alliance."  
"I guess we should get this cleared up as soon as possible." Dr. Z opened her door and slowly stepped out "C'mon Amy, we'd better go with these men." she slowly opened Amy's door  
"OK, Mom." the young girl said  
  
Dr. Z soon found herself in an interrogation room and faced with an Alliance investigator.  
  
"Let's start with your name." the investigator spoke as soon as the door was closed  
"Zelda Zolinsky." Dr. Z answered calmly "Y'know, I hope this event doesn't traumatize my daughter."  
"Speaking of daughters, what was the Vice Minister's daughter doing in your car?"  
"Getting dropped off after she and my daughter played for a while. Does the Alliance military regularly accost parents dropping off their children's friends?"  
"I'm asking the questions here. I say you kidnapped the girl."  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Why would anyone kidnap a girl, hold her for a few hours, not ask for any ransom, then calmly drop her off at the hotel where she's staying, and not try to avoid the Mobile Suit that blocks her escape route? Amy met Relena walking down the street, and they went to play video games together. When they were done playing, I drove Relena back to her hotel, where some rather Gestapo-like soldiers detained myself and my daughter."  
"That's a very convenient story. But the Vice Minister is talking to his daughter right now and she'll tell him what really happened." Just then, the door opened out in came a well-dressed man with a beard. "Vice Minister Darlian! I'm not sure it's prudent for you to be in the same room as the suspect."  
"What could be dangerous about a mother who was dropping off her daughter's friend?" the Vice Minister asked "What she just said matches what Relena told me, and I believe my daughter."  
"But Vice Minister-"  
"Holding a woman for no reason will only further damage the Alliance's image in the eyes of the citizens of the Colonies. Let her and her daughter go."  
"Yes sir."  
  
Amy and Dr. Z were quickly released with apologies and were driving home shortly afterwards.  
  
"You know that they'll probably do a background check on me." Dr. Z said "I just hope the false identity I assembled holds up to the scrutiny. What possessed you to bring a total stranger into the facility?"  
"I just wanted someone to play with. You don't let me have any friends." Amy answered  
"You don't have the time to waste playing with other children. As it is, you waste too much time sneaking out, goofing off, and pulling pranks." The car pulled into the garage and both got out. "Now, down to the shooting gallery and practice your marksmanship."  
"Yes Dr. Z."  
  
Amy headed to the indoor firing range while Dr. Z went to her office. The scientist turned on her terminal and brought up Amy's scores from the simulator. Something seemed a bit odd about her biodata on some of the runs for that day, so she brought up the recorded video of the interior of the simulator for the first of the runs with odd biodata. Dr. Z was astonished to see Relena's face instead of Amy's. A quick examination of the video from the remainder of the simulator runs showed that Amy and Relena had taken turns using the simulator.  
  
*The biodata readings seem off because they're from Relena and not Amy.* Dr. Z realized *Relena's scores appear to be comparable to Amy's. That would indicate she has a good deal of natural talent. If only she were from the Colonies and not Earth. But she is from Earth, so it would be implausible for her to fulfill the missions that will be required of the pilot.*  
  
Dr. Z looked up from her terminal as she heard her door creak open and Amy walked in, a determined look on her face.  
  
"Dr. Z," she said "I want to see Relena again."  
"Not a chance." Dr. Z answered coldly "If you ever see her again you are to immediately walk the other way and make no attempt at contact whatsoever."  
"Dr. Z, all I want is one friend. Someone I can share stuff with. Someone my own age. If you just let me be Relena's friend, I'll do whatever else you ask. I'll buckle down with my lessons, I won't sneak out anymore, I'll stop pulling pranks, I'll follow any order you give me without question. Just let me have one friend, please." Amy's voice had a pleading sound in it.  
"I'll... have to think about this. But you know that Relena's from Earth. She wouldn't understand why we're doing what we're doing here."  
"But she's my friend. She won't tell. She didn't tell about us, that's why they let us go, right?"  
"That's true, and I will factor it into my decision."  
"Thank you, Dr. Z."  
  
The next day, Dr. Z was waiting when Amy finished a simulator run, having dismissed the technician who normally ran the simulator.  
  
"Amy," the scientist said "I've made my decision. I've decided to allow you to see Relena."  
"Thank you Dr. Z! Thank you!" Amy hugged her mentor with tears of joy streaming down her face  
"Now, we still need to work out just how-" Dr. Z was interrupted by a blaring klaxon "The Intruder Alarm!" she dashed over to an intercom on the wall and picked up the handset "This is Dr. Z, what's the situation? What? You're kidding me! No, I'll come there myself, but have the guards check for Alliance forces inside and out. It could be some sort of distraction or she may have been followed."  
"What's wrong, Dr. Z?" Amy asked as Dr. Z hung up the phone and the klaxon stopped  
"It appears Relena has somehow gotten in on her own. You didn't tell her the code, did you?"  
"Of course not! I didn't say a single digit out loud. You taught me to never give out info like that."  
"Well, we'll see how she got in, soon enough."  
  
Dr. Z and Amy walked through the corridors until they reached a room with a large viewing screen. Within were several guards and Relena.  
  
"Hi Relena!" Amy greeted her friend, but before the other girl could respond, Dr. Z broke in with her question  
"How did you get inside, this time?" the scientist asked  
"When Amy brought me inside yesterday, I saw her putting in the code to open the door. I remembered it and got in the first try."  
"Incredible."  
"Dr. Z, the viewer was running when we found her here." one of the guards reported  
"What was running?"  
"Some really horrible stuff." Relena was the one who answered "Soldiers killing people and wrecking things. Was it real or just a movie?"  
"I would say it was real." Dr. Z answered after checking the small screen attached to the playback unit "According to this, what you were watching was a tape of atrocities committed by Earth Sphere Alliance troops here in the Colonies."  
"What're atros.. atrosc..." Relena stumbled over the word "What does it mean?"  
"It means very bad things. Things that people shouldn't do."  
"The soldiers were punished, right?"  
"No. The government never punished any of those men, even though they knew exactly what happened."  
"Why not?"  
"Because some of the men who make the decisions are bad men. The worst are members of a secret society called OZ. We're doing work here to eventually stop those bad men and bring peace to the Earth Sphere."  
"We can tell my Dad about these bad OZ men! He can tell his bosses, and they'll arrest them and there'll be peace!"  
"No, Relena. You mustn't tell your father anything about this."  
"Why not? He's a real important guy in the Alliance. They'll believe him and arrest the bad men."  
"The members of OZ are ruthless. They think nothing of killing a person in cold blood. If they find out he knows about them, they'll kill him. Then they'll kill you and the rest of your family to make sure their secret remains secret." This statement made Relena gasp in horror.  
"Then how're you gonna fight them?"  
"Relena, I'm going to put all my cards on the table. I hope you will keep what I'm about to tell you secret. I'm training Amy to eventually fight OZ as a covert operative. The 'video game' is actually a simulator to allow her to practice and refine her mobile suit piloting skills."  
"She'll be fighting them with a mobile suit? Just her against an army?"  
"Not just any mobile suit. A very powerful kind of mobile suit called a Gundam."  
"I wanna learn to fight OZ too! To stop those bad people, just like Amy!"  
"I don't know if that's feasible. You don't live here on the Colony like Amy does. Even if you come back up here every time your father does, it'd be extremely difficult for you to keep up with Amy. I don't know if you'd want to waste your time doing something halfway."  
"Well, I wanna learn as much as I can, so when I grow up, I can help stop the bad people."  
"Hmmm." Dr. Z pursed her lips "Maybe... But before we do anything, we'd better call your father so he doesn't mobilize another search for you."  
  
Dr. Z dismissed the guards and then she and the girls walked down the hall to Dr. Z's office where the scientist dialed a number on her videophone.  
  
"Please connect me to Vice Minister Darlian. It's about his daughter." she told the secretary who answered the phone and the Vice Minister's face appeared a few seconds later  
"You know something about where my daughter is?" he asked  
"Yes, Vice Minister. You remember me? Zelda Zolinsky. I dropped off your daughter at your hotel yesterday after she met my daughter. Relena made her way to my house a short time ago, I guess she wanted to see Amy again, and I figured I should let you know that Relena was OK before you mobilized another search for her."  
"Hi Dad!" Relena chirped as she jumped to momentarily get her head in the videophone's camera view  
"I can drive her back to your hotel whenever you like."  
"Awww, I wanna play with Amy some more!"  
"There's no rush, Ms. Zolinsky." Vice Minister Darlian said "I'm going to be behind closed doors for several hours and if you bring Relena back to get locked in a hotel room, she'd probably go stir crazy."  
"Your rather trusting of a woman who you only met yesterday, and then for only a brief time." Dr. Z spoke calmly  
"I must admit we ran a background check on you. You checked out, no affiliations with any anti-Alliance rebel groups, no criminal record, and this call plus your actions yesterday would indicate that you're not out to hold Relena hostage. Add the fact that she seems to have formed a fast friendship with your daughter, and I don't think she could be in better hands."  
"That's high praise, Vice Minister. Thank you."  
"Just have Relena back to the hotel by, oh, 1800 hours, please."  
"At 1800 hours she'll be standing on the sidewalk in front of the hotel doors."  
"Good. Now you behave yourself while you're in Ms. Zolinsky's house, Relena."  
"OK dad!" Relena jumped to get her face in view of the camera again right before her father hung up  
"Well now, there's one worry dealt with. My false background held up."  
"Why do you have a false background? Don't you have a real one?"  
"I assembled a false identity for myself to better hide from OZ. They almost got me once and are probably still on the lookout for me."  
"Oh. Can you start teaching me now?"  
"My, you're persistent. Alright, we'll see how it goes."  
"Yay! Amy, we get to learn to fight OZ together!" Relena cheered and Amy smiled  
"The first thing you'll have to learn is self-restraint. And don't forget you can't tell anyone about what's really happening here. Not even your father."  
"I know, Dr. Z."  
"We've wasted enough time here. Lessons start immediately."  
  
And so Relena began her training to fight OZ. Relena quickly picked up the basics and when the time came to stop for the day, she voiced a wish to keep going but was overridden by Dr. Z.  
  
"I promised your father I would have you back at your hotel by 1800 hours." Dr. Z reminded her "We have barely enough time to get there on time. If I don't get you back there on time, there is much less of a chance of your father allowing you to come without a bodyguard, which would put a definite crimp in your lessons."  
"OK, Dr. Z." Relena sighed in defeat  
  
Dr. Z drove Relena back to the hotel and, true to her word, Relena's feet touched the concrete sidewalk in front of the hotel at precisely 1800 hours. Relena's father was there to meet them.  
  
"Did you have a good time, Relena?" he asked  
"Yeah! Can I go see Amy and her mom tomorrow, too?" Relena asked  
"Ms. Zolinsky, did she behave herself?"  
"Yes she did, Vice Minister." Dr. Z answered politely "I'd be happy to have her over again. Amy has so few friends. She's a bit of a social outcast."  
"Then I think we have a mutually beneficial situation. If Relena is playing with your daughter, she won't be climbing the walls of our hotel room or sneaking out and giving the security staff fits, and your daughter gets someone to play with as well."  
"Yes, it is at that. Tomorrow morning then?"  
"Yes, 0900 would be fine."  
"I'll be here to pick her up right on the dot."  
  
Dr. Z drove away and headed back to the secret facility where she and Amy lived. The next morning she arrived in front of the hotel to pick up Relena, under the watchful eye of Vice Minister Darlian and the ever-present Leos, and drove her back to the facility where Relena's lessons began again. A few days later, Relena said a tearful farewell to Amy as she left for the docking area with her father to board a shuttle to take them back to Earth. But Relena's return to Earth was not by any means the end of her lessons. Prior to their temporarily parting ways, Dr. Z had given Relena a disk containing a few encrypted files and another disk containing a decryption program. Upon returning home and unpacking, Relena booted up the computer in her bedroom and installed the decryption program. Next, she put in the other disk, copied the files to a hidden directory on her hard drive, and decrypted them.  
  
The files contained lessons assembled by Dr. Z so Relena could continue her training while on Earth. The lessons included things like assembling a false identity and traveling covertly, as well as other things a secret agent should know. Relena sharpened her mobile suit piloting and hand weaponry skills often at the local arcade. No one, not her parents, not her friends, noticed any difference since Relena had already been an avid game player and saw nothing odd in her playing light gun games and games such as Mobile Suit Commander where the player piloted a variety of mobile suits. The only deficiency Relena saw in this method was that none of the mobile suits available in the games were Gundams, but this was not a real impediment to her practice. She also was able to get her parents to enroll her in a martial-arts class, knowing that a secret agent would need to be able to defend herself.  
  
Relena often exchanged E-mails with Amy, usually receiving picture files from Amy or attaching her own picture files to her E-mails to Amy. What no Alliance counterintelligence monitor knew was that the seemingly innocuous E-mails between two young girls were actually conveying lessons in espionage encrypted into the attached picture files and decrypted by the program Dr. Z had given Relena. The messages in the bodies of the E-mails were simply camouflage, all the real conversation was contained in the encrypted files.  
This went on for years, with Relena returning to the Colony with her father several times a year. During those visits, Relena would get in some time on the Gundam simulator, receive lessons in person, and Dr. Z would evaluate her skills and compare them to Amy's. To the scientist's amazement, Relena managed to stay relatively even with Amy, despite her general lack of personal tutoring. Finally, on April 5 of AC 195, Relena had arrived on the Colony with her father. The next day, Relena made her way to the facility and entered to find it a hive of activity with technicians running all over the place. Upon being informed that Dr. Z was in the construction bay, Relena went there and was awed by the sight she saw.  
  
On several of her previous visits, she had seen it taking shape, but now it was complete. A majestic Gundam mobile suit stood amidst a maze of catwalks. It was painted in the colors blue and white and had a gold crest on the forehead of its humanoid face. Attached to each forearm was a grey object almost as long as the forearm assembly itself with a circular hole on the front. Finally, this Gundam had a decidedly female look, with a pair of small, rounded protrusions on the chest.  
  
"She's beautiful." Relena breathed  
"Yes, Lady Gundam is quite impressive, isn't she?" Dr. Z said as she came up next to Relena "Even more so than the last time you saw her."  
"What's with all the rushing around? With Lady Gundam finished, shouldn't everyone be relaxing?"  
"No. The time you and Amy have been training for is at hand. We're less than 24 hours away from launching Operation Meteor."  
"You're getting set to send her to Earth to fight OZ. Have you made the decision yet?"  
"To be honest, there was really only one option, Relena. Skills aside, she must be piloted by Amy."  
"What? Why?"  
"Relena, think. You're duly logged as having come aboard the Colony. If you suddenly appear on Earth in a day or two with no record of your having been on any passenger transport, even if your father didn't notice you missing, which he would, the mission could be seriously compromised, and we can't just send Lady Gundam down with the capsule set on automatic pilot. There's just too much risk of something going wrong or of her being captured."  
"I understand. I guess I always knew I wouldn't have a chance of piloting her."  
"Don't feel bad. I would have had a hard decision to make if that little detail hadn't cropped up."  
"So, where's Amy?"  
"Getting something to eat. I practically had to order her to go eat, she's hardly left the bay since the word came down."  
"Dr. Z!" A technician called "There's a problem with the coded uplink! All the packets are coming in garbled!"  
"Dammit. Without a properly functioning uplink, we won't be able to send Amy the data on her missions and I still need to run a systems check on the Buster Gauntlets."  
"Can I try to get it working?" Relena asked Dr. Z "I want to do something to help."  
"Sure. That part's right up your alley, isn't it? Take your best shot."  
  
Relena smiled at Dr. Z and started climbing the gantry to Lady Gundam's cockpit hatch. Looking in, Relena saw a set of legs sticking out from under a console.  
  
"What've we got?" she asked  
"I've checked almost every component," came a muffled voice from inside the console "But I still haven't found the problem."  
"Maybe it's a software problem. Let me have a go." Once the technician was out of the console, Relena sat down in the control chair and started tapping the keys, staring at the main screen. "Hmmm." she hummed after a minute or so "It's definitely a software problem... Aha! The encrypt/decrypt protocols have gotten corrupted. There's no way to fix them, we'll have to erase them and reload from the original software."  
"Only Dr. Z has access to the disks we loaded the software from. I'll put this panel back on while you get the disk from her."  
  
Relena nodded and exited the cockpit while the technician set to work putting the access panel back in place. She soon found Dr. Z working on the grey object attached to the right forearm and told her of the software problem.  
  
"You found the problem quick." Dr. Z praised Relena "I'll be back in a minute with the disk you need to reload the protocols and then I can finish checking this Buster Gauntlet. While you're waiting for me, you can start erasing the corrupted protocols."  
  
Relena did as Dr. Z said and soon the software was reloaded from the disk Dr. Z brought. As Relena came out of Lady Gundam's cockpit, she saw Amy approaching and Amy saw her at the same time.  
  
"Relena, you made it!" Amy cried out in joy as the two girls hugged "I was starting to think your Dad decided not to let you come with him on his trip up here."  
"I've been coming to the Colonies with him for years," Relena answered "Since he doesn't know a thing about Operation Meteor, why would he think there's anything different about this trip? I would've been here yesterday, but Dad promised he'd spend some time with me yesterday. Problem is, he's been too busy with the summit to follow through."  
"I'm just glad I got to see you one more time before I went to Earth with Lady Gundam."  
"Hey, there is a possibility we'll see each other on Earth, I do live there, you know."  
"Amy," Dr. Z said in a business-like tone "I need you to make sure the beam sabers are secure while I check the Buster Gauntlets."  
"You got it Dr. Z!" Amy replied enthusiastically and dashed off to climb the gantry to where the beam sabers were positioned  
"Relena, I'd like you to check to make sure Lady Gundam doesn't have any more corrupted files in her operating system. A single glitch could prove deadly for Amy."  
"You can count on me." Relena replied  
  
Relena helped in the checks of Lady Gundam's systems for several hours before she had to return to the hotel she and her father were staying at, lest her father notice something unusual.  
  
"Will you be here to see me off tomorrow?" Amy asked her as she prepared to leave  
"I doubt it, Amy." Relena replied glumly "Dad said that the summit he's here for wouldn't last very long. We're scheduled to go back to Earth on the shuttle tomorrow."  
"Well, if you see a shooting star flying alongside the shuttle, wave to it. Who knows, it might just be me on my way in."  
"I'll do that. Good luck with your mission."  
"Thanks, but with Lady Gundam, I probably won't need luck."  
  
Relena exited the facility to return to her hotel while work continued on Lady Gundam. That night, Lady Gundam was loaded into a space capsule for transport to Earth and Amy got some much needed rest. The next day, Amy awoke and dressed. After eating a hearty meal, she walked to the launch bay and donned her spacesuit before heading for the space capsule containing Lady Gundam.  
  
"Safe journey, Amy." Dr. Z greeted the teenager at the hatch  
"Thank you, Dr. Z." Amy replied  
"Make me proud."  
"With pleasure."  
  
Amy climbed into the space capsule and the hatch was closed. Dr. Z exited the launch bay and the inner doors closed. All the air was pumped out of the bay and then the launch doors opened. The capsule's engines ignited and it flew out into space and headed for Earth. Amy and Lady Gundam were on their way. The trip was uneventful until moments after the capsule was through reentry. That's when all hell broke loose.  
  
"MALFUNCTION. MALFUNCTION." the computer warned "LANDING COMPUTER MALFUNCTION."  
"Uh oh." Amy muttered "We checked Lady Gundam from top to bottom, but apparently whoever was in charge of this hunk of junk fouled up. Landing computer's totally fried. Gonna have to try to land this thing manually." Amy frantically manipulated the controls, trying to avoid a crash. It wasn't easy since all spacecraft of this design were ungainly things, dependent on the now useless computer to maintain stability and give the illusion that the human pilot was in charge. Amy felt she was losing the battle to keep the capsule stable in flight. "I guess I shoulda accepted that luck Relena tried to give me." was all she had time to say before the capsule plowed into the ground.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Don't worry, the capsule didn't explode on impact. Chapter 1 will tell how Relena takes possession of Lady Gundam and some events before and after. For those of you who are wondering, yes, I will be staying relatively faithful to the Gundam Wing plotline, with my own embellishments, of course, to detail the changes resultant with Relena in command of a Gundam. For those of you who are wondering how I'm gonna keep Relena in a Gundam without seriously shredding the plot in later episodes when she becomes this big peacenik, don't worry, I've got it all taken care of and my method should be obvious by the end of Chapter 1. For now, let's just say that Relena Peacecraft will not be an obstacle to my literary ambitions. MUWAHAHA! (sorry, need to practice my villainous dialogue for when I have to write for Lady Une somewhere down the road)  



	2. Chapter 1: The Shooting Star She Saw

(Type a title for your page here) Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 1: The Shooting Star She Saw  
  
While Amy and Lady Gundam were en route to Earth, so too were Relena Darlian and her father, aboard a passenger shuttle. As their shuttle approached the atmosphere, father and daughter began to talk.  
  
"What's the matter, Relena?" the Vice Minister asked "Aren't you glad to be coming home to Earth?"  
"No, not a bit." Relena answered  
"I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you but I'm afraid my work keeps getting in the way."  
"Father, the next time we go out into space, how about leaving yourself a little bit of free time? Or are you going to tell me you wound up with some free time while I was visiting Amy?"  
"No, you know I would never lie to you, Relena."  
"I just wish that- Huh?" Relena's attention was drawn by a flashing point of light outside the window. "What is that?" Relena asked as the protective shield closed over the window for reentry. The shuttle bucked and shook as it entered the Earth's atmosphere. When the shaking stopped and the window was uncovered, she saw a somewhat aerodynamic shape, glowing from the heat of reentry, diving towards the Earth "An atmosphere entry capsule?"  
"Operation Meteor."  
  
Relena's head snapped around to stare at her father when he said those two words.  
  
*Father knows about Operation Meteor!?* she thought frantically *If he knows, then how many of the Alliance's military officials know? What if they intercept Amy?*  
  
Relena was left to mull over these thoughts as the shuttle descended to the runway. After disembarking, she and her father were immediately swarmed by reporters. Relena stood silently on the escalator, eyes closed most of the time, thinking about Amy while the reporters bombarded her father with questions about the summit, all of which went unanswered. Relena hastily hid a frown as they were met by 3 soldiers.  
  
"We have been waiting for you Mr. Darlian." greeted the officer "A military car is waiting for you outside. Please proceed quickly."  
"Right away?" Vice Minister Darlian frowned "That won't do. I have some things to take care of first for my daughters' birthday."  
"I have arranged for a separate car for your daughter."  
"Don't trouble yourself about me," Relena said in a polite tone to hide her scorn "I'm quite capable of finding my own way home."  
  
Relena watched the car with her father in it drive off, then turned to walk down the street. On the boardwalk in front of the beach, she yelled out to thin air.  
  
"Father, don't you realize my birthday is coming up soon!?" Relena then sighed "The average girl would probably flip over this." she looked up as she saw a plane taking off into the setting sun "A military plane. This place would've already been a space harbor if it weren't for those planes. I guess I'll head home." Then she caught sight of a figure lying on the beach below. "A body!" she dashed down onto the beach "A military uniform, he's a soldier. I better get help!"  
  
Relena ran to a nearby public phone to call an ambulance and then ran back down to help the man. She pulled off his helmet to reveal the face of a brown haired boy her own age.  
  
"He's still just a young boy." Relena breathed as the boy jumped to his feet, moving his hand as if attempting to hide his face from her "Don't try to move, the ambulance is almost here."  
"Did you see?" the boy demanded as the ambulance siren could be heard  
"See what?"  
  
When the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics piled out of the ambulance, the boy opened a panel on the chest of his spacesuit and pressed a red button inside. He immediately slammed his left fist into the palm of his right hand and a gout of flame poured from the panel, knocking the boy down. The boy seemed surprised to still be moving but immediately jumped to his feet and dashed up the stairs to the road, knocking down the three paramedics with a single strike each. He then smashed through the ambulance's passenger side window feet first and knocked the driver out of the vehicle. The boy got in the driver's seat and drove off, tires squealing. Relena got to street level just in time to see the stolen ambulance driving off across the bridge in the distance.  
  
"My name is..." Relena said to thin air "My name is Relena Darlian." she extended her arm to someone who wasn't there "What's yours?" she walked slowly towards home as the paramedics and ambulance driver started to pick themselves up off the ground. *That was a suicide switch on his spacesuit.* the girl thought as she walked *If I'd been in the capsule with Lady Gundam, instead of Amy, my spacesuit would've had one attached to it. Lucky for him, it looks like his malfunctioned. But why did his suit have one? What didn't he want me to see? What does it all mean?*  
  
While Relena walked home, Gundams across the world were commencing their missions. Gundam Deathscythe was inside the targeted mobile suit factory before anyone was even sure he was there.  
  
[And the god of death did walk amongst the living,] a deep voice filled Duo's cockpit [Laying his blessing upon all who dared to stand before him. And his name was Deathscythe.]  
"You sure got a way with words, Deathscythe." Duo said as he sliced a Leo in half with his Gundam's beam scythe  
[Profound words come easily to a god, my bright soul.]  
"I guess they would at that, especially when you live inside a computer."  
  
While Gundam Deathscythe made its way to the factory's nerve center, far away in the desert, Gundam Sandrock and the Maganac Corps lay hidden in the sand as Alliance mobile suits, in search of Sandrock's capsule, approached their position.  
  
"Here we go." Quatre said as the Leos came into range  
[Fear not Quatre.] a regal voice came from the cockpit's speakers [Together, we can overcome any foe. With the Maganac Corps as allies, we shall most assuredly triumph.]  
"I know, Sandrock, it's not the enemy I'm afraid of."  
[Put aside your doubts, my friend. When one fights in the name of peace, it is all too often that he must kill the enemy. Remember the innocents who may die in the future if we do not defeat OZ.]  
  
The trap was sprung, the Maganac Corps and Gundam Sandrock burst from the sand, the Maganac Corps mobile suits firing their weapons and Gundam Sandrock slicing Leos in half. Soon, only the commander and one other Leo were still intact. The two Alliance soldiers ran down a dune in an attempt to escape, but Quatre and the Maganac Corps knew the desert better than they and the Leos found their escape route cut off.  
  
"Give up your weapons and surrender, and I'll spare your lives." Quatre transmitted to the Alliance mobile suits who responded by firing their weapons. Gundam Sandrock shot forward and simultaneously sliced both Leos in half with its heat shotels. "Quatre reporting. I've destroyed the leader." Quatre said in a sad tone as he communicated on the Maganac Corps' frequency. Quatre closed the frequency, pulled his goggles up onto his forehead and whispered sadly "You should have surrendered."  
[I also regret the deaths we must cause,] the voice of Gundam Sandrock was heard in the cockpit again [But if we do not fight, OZ will win by default, and my birth will have been in vain.]  
"You're right. Someone has to fight OZ, and I guess it's us."  
  
Somewhere else, a Destroyer was being demolished by Shenlong Gundam, the mighty mobile suit easily destroying the forces sent against it as a nearby ship was already burning.  
  
[So many soldiers sent against us, and all of them together cannot give us a challenge.] An androgynous voice grumbled in Wufei's cockpit  
"They are quite weak, Nataku." Wufei agreed as he destroyed a pair of fighters with blasts from the flamethrowers mounted on his Gundam's dragon fang "I hope our next mission sends us against more worthy opponents."  
[As do I. A warrior of great skill, like yourself, and the most powerful suit of armor in existence, as I am, should be sent against the mightiest bastion of the enemy's forces, not wasting our time destroying a few sentry boats defended by weaklings.]  
  
At a far distant spaceport, Gundam Heavyarms was laying waste to the mobile suits guarding the base, but unlike his fellows, the only voice in Trowa's cockpit was his own narration into his battle log.  
  
Relena was unaware of these simultaneous around-the-world strikes as she approached her home, the stars sparkling in the evening sky. As she came into sight of the gate, a 15 year-old girl with long platinum blond hair ran towards her.  
  
"Relena! Welcome home!" the girl greeted her "Where've you been? Was your shuttle late? And where's dad?"  
"Hi Renee. Father was whisked off to a meeting almost as soon as we landed." Relena responded as she hugged her sister "I took my time walking home. Sorry if I worried you."  
"I guess I was a little. The press keeps saying how violent things are getting in the Colonies and you're always going up to space with dad."  
"The Colonies aren't that dangerous."  
"You would say that, you've always been the adventurous one. You laugh in the face of danger."  
"True." Relena smiled "But I've never been shot at any of the times I was up there with father. Maybe Earth is more dangerous than space. Remember what happened when we were 11?"  
"Ugh. Don't remind me. I was never more scared in my life than when that guy took me hostage. Then again, maybe you can remind me, since the prince from the stars who rescued me was so handsome."  
"Whatever. Let's go inside."  
  
The two girls went inside the house. After greeting her mother, Relena went up to her room to unpack her luggage, which had already been delivered from the spaceport. Before she started unpacking, she flipped the switch to turn on her computer. Relena was almost done unpacking when the computer screen caught her eye. The computer was finished booting up and her mail icon was flashing.  
  
*I think I'll take a break from unpacking and check my mail.* she thought  
  
Relena sat down at her computer and logged on to her E-mail account. She downloaded her messages. Most were from her classmates, but one was from Amy. Relena immediately clicked on that one and, ignoring the text, saved the attached picture to her hard drive. She then ran the decryption program on the file, sending the result to a hidden directory. Relena was shocked at the contents of the message.  
  
{EMERGENCY!} it read {Capsule crashed. Lady G and pilot down. Proceed immediately to following location.}  
  
Relena quickly printed out the attached map and then shut down her computer. The location wasn't too far from the city. Relena dashed down to the garage, being careful not to be seen leaving the house, got on her motorbike, and rode off towards the specified location. About an hour later, Relena was out in the countryside when she saw a thin plume of smoke coming from nearby. A quick check of the map showed the smoke was coming from her destination. When she arrived, she saw a crashed space capsule on its side with the hatch half open. Relena got off her bike and ran to the hatch, vaulting inside. Within the capsule, she saw a figure lying face-down on the floor wearing a blue spacesuit, her helmet was off, revealing a head of blue hair.  
  
"Amy!" Relena cried as she dashed to her friend's side and turned her over "What happened?"  
"R-Relena?" Amy coughed "You made it."  
"What happened?" Relena repeated her question "Were you shot down?"  
"No... Landing computer fritzed out... Couldn't hold it on manual." Amy coughed again, spitting up blood, a red puddle beneath her and a line of red going down her chin indicated she had been doing so for some time  
"Amy, I've got to get you to a hospital!"  
"No! Too late for me... Can't jeopardize the mission."  
"Forget the mission! You're in bad shape. You need a doctor!"  
"Mission is all that matters... You know that... Pick up the torch, Relena."  
"What? Dr. Z said you were the one to pilot Lady Gundam, and you can't do that if you're dead."  
"Checked with Dr. Z on the uplink..." Amy coughed up more blood. "She OK'd it. If you don't take Lady Gundam outta here, then you have to activate her self-detonation device... The thought of seeing my best... and only friend... was all that let me hold on this long... Internal injuries are too severe... Relena... it's getting dark... The bank card linked to the Supply account... is in the compartment under Lady G's pilot seat... Burn the papers that're with it... I won't be needing them." Amy coughed up more blood and her breathing was getting shallower.  
"No Amy! Don't give up! Hold on, I'll get you to a doctor then come back for Lady Gundam. Don't die on me!"  
"Too late... Goodbye, my friend... See you in Valhalla... one day." Amy went still and would not respond as Relena shook her body. She was no longer breathing.  
"AMYYYYY!" Relena's mournful scream echoed through the capsule  
  
Relena broke down crying, kneeling over her friend's dead body. After a few minutes, she was finally able to compose herself and stiffly walked to where Lady Gundam lay. Fortunately, the wall the mobile suit was strapped to was the one that was now the floor so it was a simple matter for Relena to climb into the cockpit. She passed her hand over the controls, lingering for a moment over the activator for the self-detonation device, but continued on to the panel for the uplink and activated that. After a moment, Dr. Z's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Relena," the scientist said in relief "You got the message. Is Amy-?"  
"She just died." Relena replied without emotion  
"I'm sorry. I know how close you two were."  
"She said something went wrong with the landing computer."  
"Yes, one of the processor chips was removed by a technician during maintenance and he never put it back. I've turned him over to... my sponsor."  
"Your sponsor?"  
"The man who planned and funded Operation Meteor."  
"Lady Gundam doesn't appear to have suffered any damage from the crash." Relena said as she checked a status report on a secondary screen "I can try to accomplish Amy's mission, but I don't know if I can handle Lady Gundam as good as her. If you say so, I'll activate the self-detonation device so she won't be captured and analyzed."  
"Relena, if Amy could accomplish the mission, so can you. She was better than you in personal combat and infiltration, but you had higher scores than her in computer hacking and mobile suit piloting. If you had been from the Colonies, you probably would have been the one to pilot Lady Gundam from the start."  
"Is that true?"  
"Yes. It is. I think you can accomplish the mission at least as good as Amy would have, but you don't have to. I can't expect you to attack and destroy the forces of the government your father works for, in addition to fighting OZ. I won't try to talk you out of activating the self-detonation device."  
"I'm not going to activate it today. Once I eliminate the evidence of the capsule and Amy's body, I'm going to pick up the torch and take up the fight. OZ must be stopped."  
"Glad to hear it. Before you close the link, I should tell you about one feature Lady Gundam has that wasn't in the simulator. The Beta System."  
"What's the Beta System?"  
"It's a revolutionary AI system that programs itself from the pilot's brainwaves. Ideally, the AI would be able to do things like monitor frequencies for transmissions of interest during battle, and perhaps hack through the datalinks in enemy mobile suits to retrieve information like their current damage status or other data stored in the mobile suit's systems. It could also act as a sounding board for attack plans you formulate."  
"Sounds useful. Has it had much testing?"  
"Not much at all, but since it only reads from the pilot's brainwaves to program itself, there should be no danger to you. Don't expect the computer personality to be exactly like your own, though. For that it would have to make a complete copy of your mind and there's nowhere near enough memory for that."  
"I understand."  
"Your first mission is already in the computer. Good luck, Relena."  
"Thank you Dr. Z."  
  
Relena closed the communications link, then reached under the seat and popped open the hidden compartment there, removing a bank card and a gun, both of which she pocketed before closing the panel. Relena strapped herself into the pilot's chair, closed the cockpit hatch and then ran Lady Gundam's startup sequence. Once all the systems were running, she took firm hold of the controls and nudged Lady Gundam into motion. The mobile suit sat up, tearing free of the straps that had merely been meant to keep it from bouncing around during the flight to Earth. Lady Gundam moved with surprising grace, considering its size, stepped around Amy's dead body, and pushed the capsule hatch open enough to get out.  
  
Once outside, Lady Gundam gingerly picked up Relena's motorcycle in one massive hand and then walked away from the capsule. When Relena thought she was far enough away, Lady Gundam turned and leveled its right arm at the crashed capsule. A somewhat short barrel extended from the right Buster Gauntlet and small particles of light were seemingly drawn inside. Suddenly, a beam of energy lanced out of the Buster Gauntlet and into the capsule, which exploded in a fireball. The jet thrusters attached to Lady Gundam's back ignited and the mobile suit flew into the air. It landed several miles away, put down the motorcycle behind some foliage, then flew into the air again. As Lady Gundam flew towards its target, a female voice other than Relena's filled the cockpit.  
  
[R-Relena?] the voice said hesitantly [Is that you?]  
"Who?" Relena blinked "Are you the AI?"  
[I am Lady Gundam. Ready to fight by your side in the battles to come.]  
"You mean fight with me inside."  
[Precisely!] Lady Gundam chuckled, making Relena blink in surprise. She hadn't expected the AI to have emotions.  
"We're coming up on the munitions base. Start scanning Alliance frequencies for any mention of us." Relena ordered  
[No mention of us in radio chatter. We shall send many to Valhalla before the others know we are here.]  
"That we will." Relena flew Lady Gundam towards the base. When they were nearly there, Lady Gundam spoke again.  
[We have been detected. Alliance mobile suits are assembling to guard our targets.]  
"Then let's hit em hard!"  
  
A pair of Aries mobile suits flew at Lady Gundam as she came into the airspace over the base, their chain rifles aimed directly at her.  
  
"You are violating restricted airspace." One of the Aries pilots radioed "Land immediately and exit your mobile suit or we will shoot you down."  
"They don't know what they're up against." Relena commented in her cockpit, manipulating a joystick to aim the left Buster Gauntlet directly between the two Aries, which were flying in close formation. "But they're about to."  
  
Relena pulled the trigger and a wide beam of destructive energy fired from the Buster Gauntlet, destroying both Alliance mobile suits. Lady Gundam flew down and landed on the tarmac in front of a number of Leo and Tragos model mobile suits guarding a munitions bunker.  
  
"Get out of my way or be destroyed." Relena's slightly modulated voice boomed from Lady Gundam's external speakers. The Alliance troops responded with gunfire "Have it your way."  
  
Lady Gundam's shoulder-mounted machine cannons started firing at the gathered mobile suits. The high-caliber cannonfire quickly laid waste to the defenders, destroying the mobile suits. Lady Gundam took aim at the bunker with the right Buster Gauntlet. Light particles were seemingly sucked into the barrel right before a powerful beam erupted from it that caused the bunker to explode when it hit.  
  
"One down, two to go." Relena commented  
[Next bunker at 40 degrees.] Lady Gundam said helpfully  
"I see it. Might as well get into range while I wait for the Buster Gauntlets to recharge."  
  
Lady Gundam started walking towards the next bunker, Relena keeping an eye on her radar for more mobile suits, and she wasn't disappointed. A Tragos, equipped with a hovercraft system and shoulder-mounted cannons, was weaving towards her at high speed, firing its cannons, and an Aries was approaching similarly from the air, also moving in a seemingly random fashion and firing its chain rifle. Relena tried to get them with Lady Gundam's machine cannons, but it was impossible to tag the fast moving mobile suits with her shoulder-mounted weapons.  
  
"So, you think you're hotshots, eh? Well, I've got some hot shots of my own." Relena grinned as she thumbed a button on each joystick  
  
Panels on the front of both shoulders opened up, revealing a missile in each. Both missiles fired simultaneously, one flew towards the Tragos and the other towards the Aries. Both mobile suits tried to avoid their respective missiles, the Aries doing an intricate maneuver to try to lose the one aimed at it, but it was for naught as both homing missiles flew unerringly to their targets, following the mobile suits' movements until the moment they struck and exploded. The panels on Lady Gundam's shoulders closed and the mighty mobile suit resumed walking towards the second bunker. When she reached the bunker, Relena saw five Leos standing guard, four with machine guns and one with a bazooka.  
  
"Run away now and you'll live. Try to stop me and you'll die." Relena warned  
  
The Leos' only response was to open fire, the one with the bazooka firing a missile at her. Lady Gundam stood her ground, the machine gun fire pinging ineffectively off her Gundanium armor, as the missile flew towards her. At the last moment, her jets ignited and she leaped high in the air, the missile destroying only the ground she had been standing on a moment before. As she descended, Lady Gundam's machine cannons fired, the rounds destroying one Leo after another, the last one exploding just as Lady Gundam landed. At Relena's command, Lady Gundam's left arm came up, leveling the Buster Gauntlet at the bunker and a powerful beam shot out, destroying the second bunker in the same manner as the first.  
  
"That was too easy." Relena said grimly as she guided Lady Gundam towards the third and final bunker  
[I picked up a coded transmission immediately after we destroyed the first bunker." Lady Gundam spoke up "Decrypt still in progress.]  
  
As Lady Gundam walked towards the last bunker, Relena was surprised to see a line of conventional tanks and soldiers in the way.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. They must be desperate." Relena declared  
[Shouldn't they be?] Lady Gundam asked [We both know they have no chance against us.]  
"Get these toys out of my way before I step on them!" Relena's modulated voice blared from the external speakers  
  
The soldiers opened fire with their guns and the tanks started firing their cannons at Lady Gundam, the entire barrage completely ineffective against Lady Gundam's armor. Lady Gundam's head turned and the vulcans mounted there started firing, creating a line of destruction amongst the tanks and soldiers as the Gundam's head turned to aim down the line of soldiers and tanks. When it was over, the tanks were completely destroyed and most of the soldiers were dead, torn apart by the vulcan rounds and tank explosions, though a few were still alive. Lady Gundam stepped over the remains and continued on towards the bunker.  
  
[Relena, I've just finished decrypting the transmission from earlier.] Lady Gundam proudly announced [Have a listen.]  
"Attention! All mobile suit units!" a male voice came from the speakers "All mobile suits except Squad Two proceed immediately to Bunker Three. Bunker Three is to be defended at all costs. Squad Two will maintain presence at Bunker Two and attempt to slow the unregistered mobile suit as much as possible to give the other troops time to get into defensive position."  
"There must be something pretty valuable inside that last bunker." Relena commented "Should make it all the more satisfying when we blow it up."  
[Mission data indicates the last bunker has much thicker armor than the other two.] Lady Gundam warned [We'll need a combined blast from both Buster Gauntlets at full power to pierce the armor and detonate the munitions inside.]  
"This should be interesting. Every mobile suit left on the base will be guarding that bunker. Wish I could crack it open and see what's inside, but my mission is to destroy the whole bunker, not play peekaboo."  
  
Lady Gundam walked towards the last bunker at a steady pace. As it came into view, Relena could also see a large number of Leo, Tragos, and Aries mobile suits guarding it.  
  
"Get out of your mobile suit and surrender, or you will be destroyed." the enemy commander ordered  
"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." Relena transmitted back  
"FIRE!" the enemy commander broadcast and the mobile suits opened fire with machine guns and chain guns. Other mobile suits fired bazookas and missile pods.  
"As you wish." Lady Gundam flitted to the side to avoid the missiles and opened fire with her machine cannons, destroying several mobile suits before running out of ammo. "Since I have to save the Buster Gauntlets for the bunker, it's time to get up close and personal."  
  
Relena flipped a switch on the control panel, then manipulated the joysticks to make Lady Gundam reach back with both hands. A pair of white metal tubes sprouted from her back on either side of her neck. Lady Gundam grabbed one in each hand and pulled them from their sockets, the armor closing over the gaps immediately. The arms straightened out in front of Lady Gundam and a green beam of energy came forth from each tube. Lady Gundam held both her beam sabers so that the energy blades formed an X in front of her.  
  
With a burst from her jets, the Gundam mobile suit shot towards the pack of enemy mobile suits and started slicing them apart with a grace normally seen only in swashbuckler movies and professional duelers. Some of the Leos tried to fight back with their own beam sabers, but they were hopelessly outmatched. A few were able to parry one blade and survive momentarily, but the second immediately caught up with them or they had their main camera destroyed by a vulcan round which left them vulnerable to the next swing. Most were like lambs to the slaughter. The Aries mobile suits tried to gain altitude to get out of her reach, but Lady Gundam's jets allowed her to easily catch and destroy them.  
  
Finally, all the Alliance mobile suits were nothing but burning wreckage. Relena pressed the buttons to extinguish the beam sabers and return them to their storage positions. Lady Gundam stood facing the bunker and raised both arms to point directly towards it. The barrels of both Buster Gauntlets extended and particles of light were sucked inside. A powerful beam of energy issued from each and the two beams merged into one massive blast which punched through the bunker's armored exterior, touching off a powerful explosion from within. It was so big, in fact, that even though Lady Gundam was well clear of the bunker, she ended up standing at the edge of the resultant fireball.  
  
"Mission Complete." Relena said without emotion as the fireball receded  
  
A nudge of the controls and Lady Gundam was soaring into the air on jets of flame. She flew away from the base unhindered and landed where Relena had left her motorcycle. The motorcycle was picked up in a metal hand, and then Lady Gundam took off again.  
  
"You're sure about this cave?" Relena asked  
[Yes.] Lady Gundam answered [In my files it is noted as having been determined to be suitable for hiding me.]  
"Who made that determination?"  
[An advance team who did a survey of the planned landing area. It was relayed to Dr. Z through her sponsor.]  
"Again this mysterious sponsor. Do your files have any data on who he or she is?"  
[That information was not necessary to the missions so none was inputted into my database.]  
"Alright, we'll just have to trust that it's accurate. I actually hope it is. That cave is reasonably close to home but still a little out of the way for most people."  
  
Soon, Lady Gundam landed on a rocky beach in front of a large cave, more than large enough to hide the powerful mobile suit. Relena guided her Gundam inside and walked it well inside so that she could not be seen from outside. Relena put down her motorcycle on the ground and positioned Lady Gundam with her back to the wall, then powered down the systems before getting out. Once she was standing on the ground, Relena gazed around at the spacious cave.  
  
"Perfect!" she smiled "Plenty of room to store fuel and ammo. Now, let's have a look at you." Relena turned to scrutinize Lady Gundam "Looks like there isn't any real damage. Gundanium's pretty tough stuff. I should have some fuel and ammo for you tomorrow. Sleep tight."  
  
Lady Gundam did not respond as her systems were completely shut down. Relena realized this after about half a minute of silence, then shrugged and got on her motorcycle. She rode out of the cave and down the beach before turning onto a dirt road which soon connected with the main one, eventually taking her all the way home. Relena quietly parked her motorcycle in the garage, then sneaked back up to her room to finish unpacking. As Relena put the last of her things in the drawer, Renee poked her head in the door.  
  
"Sneaked off to the arcade, huh?" the blonde asked  
"I guess I'm busted." Relena answered "Is Father mad?"  
"Mom & Dad don't know you sneaked out. I don't think I'm gonna tell them."  
"Thanks Renee. I owe you one."  
"Too bad you were so busy _unpacking_. You missed something interesting on the news. Seems the Fushaguchi military base, you know, the one where they keep a ton of missiles and ammunition, had some bunkers blow up. Just as they were about to say what caused it, the report got cut off by a censor on the grounds of Alliance security."  
"Probably some guard lit a match where he wasn't supposed to and the Alliance military doesn't want to deal with the embarrassment."  
"Maybe. I guess we'll get an Alliance-approved version tomorrow. See ya later."  
"Later, sis."  
  
Renee closed the door as she left. After her sister was gone, Relena smiled wryly as she took Amy's gun out of her pocket and hid it in a drawer under some clothes.  
  
*So, they're keeping me secret, eh?* Relena mused silently *Fine with me, that'll only hurt them in the long run. A few more 'accidents' and either the Alliance will start to look bad, or they'll have to admit they've been under attack by an unstoppable mobile suit and didn't say a word to the public who might've ended up in the crossfire, not that I would actually put civilians in any danger.*  
  
Part of Relena's training had included methods for procurement of the various supplies needed to keep Lady Gundam in effective fighting condition, including fuel, ammunition, and materials for making repairs. Among those methods were several black market dealers who did business over the Globalnet and regularly made blind drops. Relena logged onto the Globalnet address for one of those dealers and arranged for a load of high-grade mobile suit fuel and ammunition for machine cannons and vulcans to be left a short way up the beach from Lady Gundam's cave. She paid with an electronic money transfer using the bank card she had retrieved from Lady Gundam's under-seat compartment.  
  
The next morning, Relena awoke before sunrise, dressed, and sneaked down to the garage. She walked her motorcycle down the driveway, only starting it once she was out of earshot of the house, and rode it towards the cave where she had hidden Lady Gundam. As she rode down the dirt road, she passed a pair of trucks going in the opposite direction. Relena suspected they were the trucks that had dropped off her order. Arriving at the drop site, she saw a large tank marked FUEL and several large crates and continued on to the cave. Within minutes, Lady Gundam had moved the fuel and boxes of ammunition into the cave. Confident that Lady Gundam and the supplies would be safe, Relena dismounted from her Gundam and rode her motorcycle back to the house, turning off the engine before getting in earshot of the house. As quietly as a cat, she padded her way back up to her room, changed back into her nightgown, and climbed back into bed, soon to arise with no one knowing she had already been up and about.  
  
Later, Relena and Renee, clad in their school uniforms, were driven to school by the family butler, Pagan. As they walked through the courtyard, they were greeted respectfully by a number of their fellow students. Things went as normal when Relena and Renee continued on to class. The teacher announced a new student and Relena's eyes widened when she saw who it was: The same boy from the beach the previous day.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy," the new boy introduced himself to the class "It's a pleasure."  
"Take the seat beside Relena," the teacher instructed as she pointed at the table where Relena and Renee sat "Feel free to ask her any questions you have. Now let's begin class."  
"Nice to meet you, Heero." Relena said as Heero sat down next to her  
  
Relena waited patiently for a response but Heero totally ignored her. The entire morning's classes passed by with Heero never once speaking a word to her. At lunch time, Relena and Renee were passing out invitations to their classmates.  
  
"That new boy didn't say a single word to you." Renee said as they walked "I wonder if he's shy, or just rude. I know he's not a mute since he talked when he introduced himself." Just then they saw Heero standing by the ornate railing "Whoa, there's Mr. strong-silent-type now. Relena, what're you doing?" Renee blinked in surprise as Relena walked towards Heero, but followed her anyway  
"Here you go." Relena said as she handed Heero a small envelope "It's an invitation to my and my twin sister's birthday tomorrow." Relena gestured to indicate herself and Renee "I hope you'll be able to make it to the party."  
"You don't look like twins, if you don't mind my saying so." Heero replied in a monotone, noting Relena's light brown hair and Renee's platinum blond locks.  
"We're fraternal twins." Renee impatiently explained "Fraternal twins don't have to look alike. Anyway, like she said, we hope you can come."  
  
Both girls were flabbergasted as Heero made a show of tearing the invitation in half, envelope and all.  
  
"B-but why?" Relena stammered in surprise as Heero stood right next to her, and brushed away a tear from her eye  
"I'll kill you." Heero whispered, almost too soft for Relena to hear, definitely too soft for Renee to hear his declaration, and calmly walked away  
"What kind of person is he!?" Relena whispered to herself in shock  
"A total jerk! That's what kind of person he is!" Renee declared "Tearing up his invitation to our party like that!"  
"It's... alright, Renee. Don't get yourself worked up over it."  
"Don't get myself worked- Ohhh. I get it now. You took one look at Heero Yuy and fell head over heels in love with him!"  
"What? I have not!"  
"I saw the way you looked at him when the teacher introduced him, and how you gave him an invitation to our birthday party despite not even having one conversation with him. Face it sis, you're in love."  
"That's ridiculous! Like you said, I haven't had one real conversation with him."  
"Love doesn't necessarily require speech, if you know what I mean." Renee started to giggle  
"Renee!" Relena blushed  
"Deny it all you want, but I'll bet the school gossip mongers are already on the case."  
"Well, they'd better not hear it from you."  
"Fear not, sister dear. Your amorous secret shall not pass my lips." Renee looked like she was on the verge of cracking up, drawing a sigh from Relena  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident. After returning home for the day, Relena changed into regular clothes and rode her motorcycle to Lady Gundam's cave where she set to work refueling the mobile suit and replenishing the ammunition in the machine cannons and vulcans. The next day, Relena awoke with a song in her heart for it was her birthday. Even Heero's studious ignoring of her during the day's classes could not dampen her mood.  
  
When the time for Fencing class finally arrived, Relena saw one of her classmates, a boy with short blonde hair, fencing with Heero. The match ended with Heero's foil breaking just above the guard, Heero continuing the motion and imbedding the jagged edge in the faceplate of the boy's helmet, giving him a good scare, but otherwise not harming him. Relena pulled on her helmet, grabbed a pair of foils and then walked towards Heero, who had been on his way to the exit.  
  
"You seem to be quite strong, Heero," Heero turned as Relena spoke "But I'll wager that grace is more effective in a fight than brute strength." Relena tossed one of the foils to Heero, who caught it handily  
"I wouldn't expect to see you down here." Heero said calmly, noting that she was wearing the same fencing uniform as him and the others practicing  
"I'm one of the few girls who enjoys fencing. So, let's have a match and see which is better. En garde!"  
  
Relena and Heero exchanged a salute, then dropped into guard positions and the match began, foils clashing. Up in the observation gallery, Renee watched along with a few of her and Relena's friends.  
  
"You think she can beat him?" one girl asked  
"She'll beat him." Renee replied confidently "She's not the school champ for nothing."  
"I dunno, it looks like he's giving her a run for her money."  
"He may be good, but Relena's better."  
  
Relena and Heero's foils clashed one more time and then both thrust with their foils the tips of the foils struck their targets' chests simultaneously. Relena and Heero remained as still as statues for a moment.  
  
"Whoa, they tied. He's good." One of Relena and Renee's friends up in the gallery said  
"But not better than Relena." Renee smiled triumphantly "Next time, she'll take him for sure."  
"Looks like you killed me, Heero," Relena said calmly "Stabbed me through the heart, but I took you with me." Relena and Heero withdrew their respective foils and took off their helmets "Nice match." Relena extended her hand but Heero simply turned and walked away. *What is your secret, Heero?* Relena wondered to herself  
  
Later that day, as Pagan was about to drive Relena and Renee home in their pink limousine, three of their friends were seeing them off.  
  
"See you Relena, Renee." one girl said  
"We'll come over right away." declared the second girl  
"Relena?" the third spoke her name with a questioning tone  
"Uh, yes?" Relena answered after a moment  
"What is it Relena? Is something the matter?" the brunette asked  
"You'd never guess it was your birthday, with that gloomy looking expression on your face." the blonde observed  
"C'mon Relena, show us your pretty smile!" the brown-haired girl ordered  
"Yeah, Relena! It's our birthday today!" Renee chimed in  
"Thanks a lot you guys." Relena finally smiled  
"Now that's more like it!"  
  
As Pagan drove them home, Relena's mind was fixated on Heero.  
  
*That boy's so secretive. He has many secrets.* she thought *That's why. I know his secret. That's why. That's why he said he was going to kill me.*  
  
When Relena returned to her room to get changed for the party, she noticed that a certain icon on her desktop was flashing.  
  
"One of my Lurker programs has been triggered!" she realized as she clicked on the icon "Hmm. Lurker01 is the one that got tripped. That's the one I put in the school's computer system. I wonder..." Relena opened up the report file sent by the program, which she had written as part of her hacking practice and planted copies of it in several computer systems she had hacked into. The program's only function was to hide in the system and alert her if someone succeeded in making an illegal access to the system. "Hmm. A student file was altered, Heero Yuy's student file. He changed it to say that his tuition, boarding fees, and bursary funds had all been covered, as well as inputting a bogus financial check, which of course checked out. Very interesting indeed. Especially considering he was absent from Horsemanship class about the time the computer was hacked." Relena closed the window, enabled her computer's secure mode, and then started to get dressed for her birthday party.  
  
Meanwhile, out at sea, deep underwater, Gundam Deathscythe was destroying Cancer model mobile suits with swings of its beam scythe.  
  
"We're under attack!" one pilot transmitted frantically "But I can't see the enemy anywhere! AH!"  
  
As the Cancer was literally ripped apart by Gundam Deathscythe, the Gundam's voice filled Duo's cockpit  
  
[Of course not!] it laughed [No one ever sees the icy hand of Death until I already have them in my grip.]  
"Time to take out the ship these mobile suits came from!" Duo decided and brought Deathscythe close to the surface  
  
Gundam Deathscythe destroyed two escort vessels from beneath with a single swing each from its beam scythe, then shot out of the water, propelled by its vernier thrusters, and landed on the carrier's deck. It seemed to look in the bridge windows, Duo smiling at the shocked expressions on the crew's faces right before a swing of the beam scythe bisected the tower and caused it to explode. He saw the radar indicating an aircraft taking off from the carrier.  
  
"Trying to get away, eh?" Duo muttered  
[Obviously, they do not realize that there is no escaping Death.] Deathscythe observed  
  
At Duo's urging, the Gundam turned towards the fleeing helicopter and raised its left arm. The pincers on the Buster Shield opened and the beam blade between them ignited. Thrusters on the shield ignited and it flew through the air, spinning as it struck the helicopter and destroyed it.  
  
"You'll all die." Duo declared "Anyone who sees me has got a date with his maker."  
  
Back on dry land, fireworks were exploding above the Darlian estate as Relena and Renee's birthday party was getting started. The birthday girls walked to the top of the steps overlooking the large patio where the guests were gathered. Relena was wearing a blue dress and Renee a green one.  
  
"Good evening," Relena greeted "We'd like to thank everyone for coming to our birthday party."  
"We've never been so happy and delighted." Renee continued  
"Miss Relena, Miss Renee, I'd like to wish you both a happy birthday." their blond friend called from the bottom of the steps  
"Happy birthday! Love your dresses." their brunette friend added  
"Thank you all." Relena replied  
"Thanks." Renee said  
"Do you really have to be leaving so soon darling?" Mrs. Darlian asked her husband at the bottom of the stairs "Can't you stay just a bit longer, for Relena and Renee?"  
"Hi dad." Renee said as she and Relena came down the stairs  
"Hello father." Relena greeted  
"Relena, Renee, I'm terribly sorry." Vice Minister Darlian apologized  
"It's alright, dad." Renee said  
"We're old enough now to understand just how important your business is to you. Take care." Relena agreed  
  
Relena and Renee leaned over the rail to receive a kiss from their father, but as he leaned forward as well, the manilla envelope he was holding spilled its contents on the floor. Along with the written reports, there were several photographs, some of which had fallen face up. Relena's eyes widened as she saw them. The photographs depicted shooting stars, or, more precisely, space capsules in the midst of reentry.  
  
"And now for the news," A pleasant voice came from a radio sitting on one of the tables "According to an announcement, made by the military, the meteorites that entered the atmosphere at six locations disintegrated before reaching the ground. They were not manned spacecrafts, as previously rumored."  
*From keeping silent to outright lies.* Relena thought *Amy and Lady Gundam were in one of them and I'll wager Heero was in another. But does that mean Heero... Is he another covert operative from the Colonies?*  
  
The party continued for a little while before moving inside. Soon, Relena and Renee were sitting at a table in front of their birthday cake, the candles lit as all the guests watched.  
  
"Alright, time to blow them out, sis." Renee smiled  
"Yeah, Relena." One of their friends urged, noting her friend's blank expression  
"Huh?" Relena blinked  
"The candles." another of their friends said  
"Oh. That's right."  
"Good, I didn't miss the main event." came a male voice as the boy who had fenced with Heero earlier that day walked up to the table with an armful of flowers "Happy birthday, Relena, Renee."  
"Thank you."  
"Thanks." Renee winked at the boy  
"So, it looks like Heero's not here after all." the boy said as he looked around "Then maybe that was Heero that I saw."  
"Did you see Heero?" Relena stood up as she spoke  
"Yeah, along the coastal road. But the funny thing is, he was driving an ambulance."  
*An ambulance? That's him alright.* "Which direction was that ambulance headed for?"  
"It was headed for the military port."  
"Where're you going, Relena?" her blonde friend called  
"Please continue the party without me." Relena said "I'll be back in a few minutes  
"If you're going to the port, at least let me give you a ride." the boy suggested  
"You're not going without me!" Renee declared "Twins gotta stick together!"  
"Let us go along with you, Relena." her blonde friend demanded  
"No! You stay here!" Relena shouted and everyone gasped "Excuse me, everyone."  
"Wait a minute Relena." her mother called as Relena ran out of the room "What has gotten into her? I have never seen such a severe expression."  
"She's got it bad." Renee said quietly "Never figured she'd skip out on our birthday party for a guy, though. What does she see in that jerk, Heero Yuy?"  
  
Relena ran to the garage and hopped onto her motorcycle.  
  
*Heero,* she thought as she rode out the main gate *What are you planning to do? Who are you going to kill?*  
  
Meanwhile, deep beneath the waves, a group of OZ mobile suits were gathered around the fallen form of Wing Gundam, not knowing that Gundam Deathscythe lurked above them.  
  
"Let's show these guys the light." Duo quipped as he flipped a switch to release a flashbang  
[The last thing they shall ever see,] Deathscythe said grimly [As befits creatures of darkness who crave my blessing.]  
  
The flashbang ignited, blinding the OZ pilots, and Gundam Deathscythe dropped into the middle of the Cancer and Pisces mobile suits slashing apart both Pisces mobile suits with its beam scythe. The Cancer blindsided Deathscythe, grabbing its head with its claw, the center of the claw firing non-stop torpedoes right into the Gundam's face at point blank range. After several shots, the Cancer's claw was destroyed by the explosions and the next shot sent Deathscythe drifting down and away from the Cancer, apparently not moving.  
  
"I did it. I defeated it Lt. Zechs!" the Cancer pilot transmitted, the last transmission he would ever make  
"Yeah right." Duo muttered to himself in his cockpit  
  
A nudge of a joystick, the push of a trigger, and Gundam Deathscythe's left arm came into line with the Cancer, the pincers on the Buster Shield opened, the beam blade ignited, and the Buster Shield shot forward on jets of flame, its beam blade drilling into the OZ mobile suit and destroying it.  
  
"Ugh. That new armor of OZ's is pretty tough." Duo said, holding his head with one hand as he righted his Gundam  
[Arrogant young pup.] Deathscythe grumbled [Thinking he could kill the God of Death.]  
  
Duo's attention was suddenly attracted by the flashing lights and klaxon from Wing Gundam  
  
"So that's what they were searching for." Duo said "It's on Self-Detonate mode. Hey Deathscythe, this suit is identical to you, even the location of the Self-Detonation device."  
[Not identical.] Deathscythe disagreed [But he is one of my brother gods.]  
"Brother gods?"  
[Surely you do not believe the universe could function with only the God of Death? If such were the case, the universe would be naught but a series of charnel houses on a scale that would make even I nauseous.]  
"I guess that makes sense. So, who're the other gods we're gonna run into here on Earth?" Duo was curious as to how much of his Gundam's statement was hard data and how much was pure delusion.  
[I... I cannot remember. When I chose to take on corporeal form to directly battle the evil of OZ who, in their hubris, believed they had a right to choose when an innocent should die, I left behind much of my power so that death and life would still run smoothly. Can you imagine the suffering that would occur if the mangled, the debilitated ill, those in great pain, if they were all unable to die despite injuries or pain that would make them wish for death?]  
"I've seen some suffering in my day. Much as I don't like losing friends, I guess it'd be worse if they had to live forever in agony. But what's that got to do with you losing your memory?"  
[As a god, my power and mind are closely linked. When I cast off much of my power, I also inadvertently cast off much of my memory, including details on my fellow gods. It is also why my mighty body is inert without you guiding it, my bright soul. The computer programs which house my mind have not the capacity for action and I know not how to make my limbs and weapons move myself. Only with you serving as a conduit can my might be brought forth and the wicked punished.]  
"So how do you know this is one of your brothers?"  
[As a god is far stronger than a human, a Gundam is far stronger than a normal mobile suit.]  
"I see." Duo grinned  
  
Gundam Deathscythe used its beam scythe like a scalpel, making a precision cut that neutralized Wing Gundam's Self-Detonation device.  
  
"No need to destroy a good Gundam. I'll just use it for my backup supply. Y'know, in case you get damaged real bad and I get a Priority One mission before you're fixed."  
[I suppose we should be prepared for the possibility of my physical body failing us.] Deathscythe grudgingly agreed [It is only metal and plastic, instead of the divine, invincible flesh of a god.]  
"Whatever you say, buddy." Duo spoke as he used Deathscythe's arms to pick up Wing Gundam "Today's a busy day. Trash some ships and mobile suits, retrieve a spare Gundam, and I still gotta do some dirty work at that military port before we rendezvous with our home away from home. That reminds me, gotta program the autopilot so you can pick me up after I do the deed. This job's gonna have to be a covert one. You're invisible to radar, but eyeballs can still see you just fine."  
  
Gundam Deathscythe ignited its vernier thrusters and ascended towards the surface. Later, back on dry land, Relena stopped her motorcycle on top of a cliff overlooking the base and looked down at it just in time to see a series of explosions go off.  
  
*I'll bet that's Heero at work.* she thought  
  
Relena got back on her motorcycle and rode down into the base, the gates had sloppily been left unguarded. She finally caught sight of Heero standing on the deck of a submarine, activating a set of controls. She parked her motorcycle out of sight and walked down onto the deck.  
  
"Heero! It is you, Heero. It is you." Relena called as she walked onto the sub, then looked up and saw the cart of torpedoes on a hoist "No Heero, don't do it!" Relena still wasn't sure of Heero's true affiliation so she was playing cautious. She was also curious as to what he planned to do with the torpedoes "Heero, what are you doing? Tell me. Just who are you, anyway? Those are torpedoes, aren't they? I can tell. I want to know who you are." Heero ignored her, staying bent over the hoist controls "Talk to me Heero!"  
"Relena." Heero finally spoke then turned and pulled a gun pointing it at her head "You're in over your head. Say goodbye, Relena."  
  
Heero's finger tightened on the trigger and a shot rang out, but it was not Heero's gun that had fired as a bullet hit him in the arm, the impact sending him sprawling, the gun flying out of his hand. Relena's eyes widened, a little shocked that she was still alive, but she stayed standing straight, staying calm even in the face of death.  
  
"Heero!" Relena called out in surprise and concern  
"Who are you?" Heero grunted out as a figure in black stood up from a crouch  
"It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here." said the 15 year-old boy with a long brown braid "Are you alright lady? Huh?" The black-clad boy blinked in surprise as Relena knelt next to the fallen Heero, who had been about to shoot her a moment before.  
"Heero, are you OK?" Relena asked in a concerned tone  
  
Heero did not answer, instead lunging for his gun, but was shot in the leg by the other boy and missed his own gun  
  
"Don't overdo it." Duo cautioned "Remember, you're injured."  
"Stop it!" Relena shouted as she placed herself between Duo and Heero "What do you want to shoot him for?"  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Duo stared in confusion as Relena tore strips off her dress and used them to bind Heero's gunshot wounds. "Great, how come I end up as the badguy here?" Duo's watch beeped "Huh? It's already reached the surface. I musta miscalculated the tide."  
  
Two metal forms broke the surface, one seemingly carrying the other.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Relena stared at the metal forms rapidly approaching "Are they-? Ah!" she was suddenly blinded by a bright light coming from an object in Duo's hand  
"Don't look lady."the black-clad boy ordered "I'm sure you got your reasons for being here but you better just walk away. Save yourself a lot of grief." Heero somehow got to his feet and leaped towards the cart of torpedoes "You haven't had enough!?"  
  
Heero made it up onto the cart of torpedoes as the other boy fired at him, but only hit the underside of the torpedoes.  
  
"It's my mobile suit!" Heero yelled and hit something on the torpedoes, causing them to ignite. The torpedoes broke free of the cable and, cart and all, descended into the water, Heero falling away and splashing into the water behind them.  
"What're ya doing you fool!?" Duo shouted as the torpedoes drove unerringly towards the two Gundams and there was a massive explosion. "NOOO!" Duo screamed as both mobile suits sank beneath the waves but then calmed down "Dammit. He knows Gundanium's impact-tolerance, which means he's the mobile suit's pilot."  
  
Relena tore her eyes away from where the Gundams had sunk and her heart caught in her throat as she saw Heero floating face down. She didn't know if this new guy would try to stop her from saving Heero or not, but she wasn't going to take a chance. Relena took a firm hold on her right earring and yanked down sharply, causing the blue ornament to come free while the ring remained in her ear. She threw the earring so that it hit the ground at the boy's feet and it exploded, releasing a cloud of thick smoke. While the Duo coughed from the smoke, Relena dove into the water and swam to Heero, immediately turning him face up and pulling him to shore. She dragged him out of the water and carried him to her motorcycle using a Fireman's Carry, staggering a little under his weight. Relena managed to get Heero onto her motorcycle behind her with his legs snared by her own and his arms placed around her waist. She carefully rode off, being careful not to jar Heero too badly.  
  
Duo Maxwell coughed a bit more as he saw the girl carry the boy who had threatened her to a motorcycle and ride off with him.  
  
"Geez," he coughed "I just don't understand the girls here on Earth. That guy holds a gun on her, she yells at me when I save her, she helps him, then she hits me with a smoke bomb and dives in to save his life." He shook his head in disbelief "Time to think about girls later, Duo. Without Deathscythe, I'm gonna have to hustle to make the rendezvous with the Sweepers on time, and I'm gonna need their help to retrieve and fix him."  
  
Duo ran to find a motorboat he could steal and use to make his rendezvous, his mind swimming with the implications of the existence of another Gundam and corresponding pilot.  
  
"Hold on, Heero." Relena said quietly to the boy behind her, despite his being unconscious *He's out cold.* she thought *Could be dying. Only one choice. Have to risk the Alliance Medical Facility. It's the closest.*  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
OK, about the Gundams talking. It's a little something that latched onto my brain and wouldn't let go. The first spark of it came from the episode where the Gundam pilots go back into space, and Gundam Sandrock's left arm and cockpit hatch seem to move on their own to seemingly suggest to Quatre that he dismount and escape without it. Then I came up with The Beta System, which uses the pilot's own brainwaves to program an AI. It's possible for the Gundam Scientists to do this since they invented the Zero System, which majorly affects the pilot's brainwaves, so why not a toned down, less dangerous version like Doctor J did with Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle from Wing Zero's mega-powerful Twin Buster Rifle? It can also be a nice tool for exposition so the characters don't have to always be talking to themselves.  
  
As you can tell, each Gundam's personality comes from its pilot's mind. In the anime, Duo likes to call himself the God of Death, so why not have his Gundam literally think it's a god? I envision Sandrock as being sort of like a noble Arabian prince, Shenlong Gundam thinks it's a sentient suit of armor, and Lady Gundam a Norse warrior maiden(as evidenced by her references to Valhalla. Who knew Relena was so fascinated with the Vikings? Maybe she got it from her friend Amy.) I almost made a faux pas with Shenlong Gundam's voice. I almost gave it a male voice before I discovered that the ancient warrior Nataku was a woman, as was Wufei's departed wife who claimed to be a reincarnation of said warrior woman, but I discovered my mistake well before I finished the chapter and corrected it. I decided to give Shenlong Gundam an androgynous voice since it doesn't strike me as being particularly female, not to mention Wufei probably doesn't like to be reminded of his late wife, possibly one explanation for his not liking to fight against or alongside female warriors(like Lt. Noin and Sally Po)  
  
I decided that, just as not all the Gundams have machine cannons and/or beam-based melee weaponry, they wouldn't all have The Beta System. Specifically, neither Wing Gundam nor Gundam Heavyarms have it. I decided this for 2 reasons: 1) Heero and Trowa are the only pilots who discard their Gundams right before returning to the Colonies. What human being would so casually discard a good friend who was almost a piece of them? They'd be a lot less likely to do that if they actually thought of their Gundams as alive, like the remaining Gundam pilots will over the course of this story; 2) Heero and Trowa also have the LEAST personality of all the Gundam pilots. No offence meant to Heero or Trowa or their fans, they just keep everything bottled up inside. I could probably come up with a semi-decent personality for Gundam Heavyarms if I wanted to, based on its configuration, but Wing Gundam's personality would definitely be as mechanical as its body since Heero seems to live for his missions alone(but over the course of this fic, he's gonna get to live for something, or rather someone, else. Heero/Relena fans, stay tuned.  
  
Oh yes, one other thing, when I write that a Gundam is performing a physical action, the Gundam is performing the action, but it's doing so at the behest of its pilot working the controls. As a rule, the Gundams cannot act of their own volition, despite their advanced AIs. Exceptions will be few and far between and explicitly stated.  
  
One more thing!(delivered in oriental old man voice. Viewers of Jackie Chan Adventures will easily get that bit.) Those who were wondering about what will happen to Relena's Peacecraft arc have probably already figured out how I'm gonna go about keeping Relena in a Gundam cockpit without shredding the anime plotline. I'm not gonna come right out and say it here, though, so those patient souls who want to wait until I get there, can do so without me throwing the coming revelation in their faces. Don't worry though, I figure it'll probably be in chapter 3, maybe chapter 4. I'll know better once I've written some more of this story  



	3. Chapter 2: Six Gundams Confirmed

(Type a title for your page here) Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 2: Six Gundams Confirmed  
  
In the morning, Relena went to the Alliance Medical Facility where she had taken Heero the night before, intending to check on him, but ran into difficulties almost immediately.  
  
"No visitors allowed?" Relena managed to keep her voice calm "Are his injuries that serious?"  
"Oh, you're that girl that brought him here, aren't you?" the nurse said "Wait here for one moment."  
  
A moment later, a female Alliance officer with a slightly unusual hairstyle approached.  
  
"Hi, my name is Major Sally." she greeted Relena "Could you give me a little more information about that handsome young man you brought in?"  
"About him?" Relena blinked *Uh oh. This does not bode well.*  
"We can talk on our way up."  
  
Major Sally Po led Relena to an elevator and pressed the button.  
  
"I'm very interested in that young man." Sally Po said as the elevator rose "He has a wild look about him, but I sense an inner strength."  
"I haven't noticed anything different about him." Relena answered "He's just your average young guy, that's all."  
"Mind if I ask your name?"  
"No, of course not. My name's Relena Darlian."  
"You're not related to the Vice Foreign Minister, by any chance, are you?"  
"I'm his rebellious daughter." Relena's voice held no hint of the mirth in that statement. She had just admitted to being a rebel, yet this Major had no clue that she was a literal rebel  
"I hope you'll forgive me, it seems I've said something to upset you."  
"No, don't worry about it. Can I go and see Heero now please?"  
"Heero? Are you sure that's really what his name is?"  
"Uhhh." *Oops! Gotta go for broke.* "Yeah! I am a close friend of his and we're in the same class."  
  
Just then, the elevator doors opened onto an observation room.  
  
"Any changes?" Sally asked the technician in the room  
"Nothing to report, Major Sally." the technician answered  
  
Relena dashed to the glass and looked into the room below. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Heero strapped to a table.  
  
"Heero! What do you have him tied down for!?" Relena demanded "Let him go immediately!"  
"We're unsure of him. He's much too strong for us. That's why we've got him tied down in restraints like that." Sally explained "We have a number of questions we want to ask him, but once we get some things cleared up, at least we'll be able to unbuckle him."  
"So he's not part of the Alliance military." Relena had her confirmation  
"Let's go downstairs."  
  
Relena nodded and walked to the door. As they walked down the stairs towards the room Heero was in, Relena was mentally berating herself.  
  
*Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!* she mentally lashed herself *Dr. Z taught me never to do the obvious, even regarding medical attention. Heero was injured during some sort of Op at an Alliance base, so what do I do? I take him to an Alliance Medical Facility where they restrain him and plan to question him! It's my fault Heero got captured, so it's my responsibility to rescue him. It looks like that room is close enough to the exterior wall for Lady Gundam to reach in and grab him. If I move fast enough, we can be out of here before any mobile suits can be-*  
  
Relena's train of thought was interrupted as the stairs shook from an explosion, almost causing her to fall as a klaxon started to blare.  
  
"Are you alright?" Major Sally asked  
"Yes, I'm alright." Relena answered *Looks like someone beat me to the punch.*  
  
Major Sally went down the remaining steps as fast as she could, with Relena right behind. When they reached the bottom, they ran down a short corridor to a door at the end. Major Sally pulled out a keycard and inserted it in a slot in the wall. She frowned when the red light above the slot stayed lit. She pulled the card out and inserted it again. Again the light stayed red. Major Sally pulled out the card again, checked to make sure she was putting it in with the proper orientation, and inserted it a third time. The red light seemed to mock her as it stayed lit.  
  
"Dammit!" the Alliance officer swore  
"What's wrong?" Relena asked  
"The lock's been scrambled, probably by whoever set off that explosion. My key won't open the door!"  
"Do you think they're after Heero?"  
"Probably. Perhaps one of his comrades here to rescue him. Or maybe they just scrambled every lock in the building to hide their real target."  
"What else could be a target in a hospital? Are there more suspected rebels here?"  
"Not to my knowledge," Sally answered as she kicked the door, trying to get it to open "But we also store certain biological agents here, as well as valuable medicines."  
  
After several more kicks, the door finally opened. Relena figured that she could have opened the door herself with one well-placed kick, but she wanted to give Heero's rescuer as much time as possible to get him out. Both women entered the room to see the table empty and a large hole in the wall. Relena gasped as she saw the puddle of blood around the remnants of one of the straps but said nothing.  
  
"He's gone!" Sally stated "He and whoever freed him must've gotten out through that hole."  
  
Sally dashed to the hole, with Relena right behind her. Just as they reached it, another explosion went off, making the floor vibrate a little. They ran in the direction the explosion came from and soon came to a hole that opened onto the outside, the ground 50 floors below. Looking down, both women saw a pair of falling figures, one descending slowly with some sort of hand-held rocket device and the other plummeting headfirst.  
  
"They must have jumped off from here!" Sally said  
"Oh my god!" Relena cried out as she realized who the plummeting figure was "HEERO!"  
  
As though Relena's scream had shaken him from a deep sleep, Heero immediately pulled the ripcord on his parachute. But as the parachute began to billow out behind him, it was obvious that it was far too late for him to slow down enough to survive, the voice of the other figure wafting up on the wind stating just that. Just before Heero reached a sloped outcropping of rock, he ditched his parachute and rolled down it and then the beach before coming to a stop. Both Relena and Major Sally were very surprised when he stood up almost immediately.  
  
Heero!" Relena gasped as she saw that the unusual boy was alright  
"He's still alive!" Sally exclaimed "Incredible! I really hope he's not one of our enemies."  
*I have a feeling that his primary enemy is OZ,* Relena thought *Which would only put you in his sights if you work for them.* She blinked as the other boy landed and helped Heero walk to an approaching boat, during his descent, Relena had seen that he had a long braid and wore black. *That's got to be the same guy. I don't get it. First he shoots Heero, then he helps him escape.* Relena stepped away from the hole as Heero and the other boy got on the boat and it chugged away. *Maybe he rescued Heero because they're both Gundam pilots. Neither knew who the other one was, just as I didn't know Heero was one and he doesn't know I'm one. There were six shooting stars the day Operation Meteor happened. Does that mean that there are three more Gundams with pilots I haven't met?*  
  
The man piloting the boat nodded to Duo as he and Heero came aboard and guided the boat away from the beach and out to sea before Alliance patrol boats could intercept them.  
  
"Good news," the helmsman said to Duo once they were safely away "The camera drone found your Gundam right after you called. The ship should be in position to raise it by the time we rendezvous."  
"That's great!" Duo smiled "What about the other Gundam?"  
"They landed right next to each other. Shouldn't be any more difficult to bring it up than yours."  
"You hear that, pal?" Duo turned to Heero "Looks like your Gundam should be OK too." Heero remained silent "Sheesh, don't give yourself laryngitis thanking me. Anyway, what's your Gundam like?"  
"You want to know its capabilities?" Heero said coldly  
"No man, what's its personality like? Is it really dull like you or is it a wild and crazy guy, living vicariously through you?"  
"It's a mobile suit, not a person. It doesn't have intelligence or emotions."  
"You're kidding me. Deathscythe, that's my Gundam's name, is a little bit wacky and thinks he's a real god and that your Gundam is his brother. He's pretty fun to be around though. That Beta System's pretty neat, huh?"  
"Beta System?"  
"Yeah, y'know, the AI gizmo responsible for a Gundam's intelligence."  
"My Gundam has no such system."  
"Really? Man, no wonder you were able to try to destroy your Gundam without hesitation. It hasn't got a part of you inside it like Deathscythe does with me."  
"You're not making sense."  
"The way the Professor explained it, the Beta System programs itself from the pilot's brainwaves to create an electronic assistant of sorts. Since Deathscythe's personality was formed from my brainwaves, it's like he's part of me. So, if your Gundam doesn't have a mind, does it at least have a name?"  
"Its formal designation is XXXG-01W Wing Gundam."  
"Wing Gundam, eh? I can see where that name came from, what with the wings on its back. Despite your attempt to destroy your Gundam and mine, we should have em back with us soon."  
  
Meanwhile, Gundam Sandrock and the Maganac Corps were in striking distance of the Corsica Base, but were astonished that their target was already under attack.  
  
"Who'd be crazy enough to take on all those soldiers alone?" Abdul wondered  
"Someone with a very powerful mobile suit." Quatre responded as he studied the scanner data  
[He is my brother.] Sandrock said  
"What? Your brother? What do you mean?"  
[Are you blind, Quatre!? Can you not see the resemblance between us?! His basic design, his face, the royal crest upon his forehead, and most certainly his strength! All are similar to mine.]  
"You're right. It's definitely a Gundam... But how?" As they spoke, Gundam Heavyarms exhausted the ammunition in its beam gatling, gatling guns, and machine cannons, and it dropped its gatling shield, left with only its army knife to fight with. "He's out of bullets." Quatre realized as an Aries flew straight at Heavyarms in what seemed like a kamikaze maneuver "Ahmad! Take out that Aries now!"  
  
A Maganac mobile suit with heavy shoulder and skirt armor immediately leveled its beam rifle and fired. The beam speared into the back of the Aries's head and out through its camera eye right before the mobile suit exploded.  
  
"Everyone open fire on the OZ mobile suits." Quatre ordered and the Maganacs let loose a barrage that quickly decimated the remaining Aries, leaving only one that continued to fire its chain rifle from high up.  
  
Quatre triggered Sandrock's jets and it shot through the air towards the Aries, on the way up assembling its backpack, shield, and heat shotels into the pincer weapon Quatre called the Cross Crusher. Gundam Sandrock caught up with the Aries in moments and closed the heat shotels around the body of the Aries, the massive pincers squeezing inward with enough force to crush almost any mobile suit.  
  
"Sorry." Quatre's voice was heard only by Sandrock as he apologized to the mobile suit pilot he was in the process of killing  
  
The Aries exploded in Sandrock's grip and the Gundam descended back down to the ground. It faced Gundam Heavyarms inside a circle of Maganac mobile suits.  
  
"Master Quatre." Rasid transmitted  
"I don't need any help." Quatre replied  
"It seems he's already used up all of his bullets."  
"That pilot isn't relying on any sort of firearms." Quatre's attention was momentarily drawn away by a mobile suit carrier taking off "Crap! There goes an OZ aircraft!"  
[Quatre! Look out!] Sandrock warned as Gundam Heavyarms's army knife locked into place and it shot towards Gundam Sandrock  
  
Gundam Heavyarms slashed with its army knife, which sunk into the underside of Gundam Sandrock's left shoulder, somewhere around the joint. Sandrock moved its arm to trap the heat blade, grabbing Heavyarms's right arm with its left hand. Sandrock pulled on the arm hard and sparks flew from the other Gundam's elbow joint, indicating damage. Heavyarms brought its knee into Sandrock's midsection, forcing it back several steps. Sandrock threw a punch with its free right fist, which was caught by Heavyarms's free hand. The two Gundams struggled against each other, more or less equal.  
  
[It feels strange, fighting my own brother.] Sandrock commented  
"This isn't right." Quatre muttered to himself "It's not." Quatre pushed up his goggles, opened his hatch, stepped out onto the platform, and called out to the other pilot "You and I shouldn't be fighting each other!" The eyes of Gundam Heavyarms went dark and its cockpit hatch opened. A boy with brown hair that hid one side of his face came out with his hands raised in the universal pose for someone surrendering "Put your hands down. I was the first one to surrender and come out, remember?"  
"Master Quatre," Rasid's voice came from the comm unit in Sandrock's cockpit "Reinforcements are being flown in as we speak. I suggest we depart before they arrive."  
"So, what now?" Trowa asked  
"We're going to bombard the factory and then pull out." Quatre answered "I'd like for you to come with us. Our mobile suits look similar to each other. I assume you came here on the same mission as me. There must be a reason. Perhaps we were meant to meet?"  
"Alright."  
  
Both Gundam pilots went back into their respective cockpits and the hatches closed. Sandrock and Heavyarms disengaged from each other, Heavyarms's army knife retracting back into its arm once it was free of Sandrock's shoulder. Gundam Heavyarms picked up its gatling shield and followed Sandrock as it walked out of the circle of Maganac suits, the Maganac Corps following the Gundams as they walked towards the factory.  
  
"All cannon and missile-equipped Maganacs get in position to bombard the factory." Quatre ordered then waited until all the referred to Maganacs reported their readiness "Commence bombardment!"  
  
Almost before Quatre finished giving the order, the Maganac mobile suits equipped with missiles or cannons opened fire on the factory. Within minutes, more than half the factory was destroyed by the mass fire tactics. Once the bombardment was finished Quatre ordered the Maganac Corps to withdraw and they started on the route towards their base, Gundam Sandrock in the lead and Gundam Heavyarms a short way behind it.  
  
Meanwhile, offshore in the JAP area, Gundam Deathscythe now lay on the deck of the ship that served as Duo's base of operations and Duo himself was working the salvage crane. The head and shoulders of Wing Gundam broke the surface, cables running between it and the crane.  
  
"There, I pulled yours up too." Duo said "You could at least show a little gratitude. Huh? What's he doing?" Duo blinked as he saw Heero lying on the deck, pushing his leg against the railing. A cracking sound was heard as Heero set his own broken leg "Ugh. I can't take much more of this. He just goes and puts a broken bone back in place. Man, it totally grosses me out just thinking about it."  
  
Duo watched as Heero tied some bandages around his now set leg and walked over to gaze at his recovered Gundam. Duo studied Heero's expression as the unusually reserved boy stared at the Gundam he had tried to destroy the night before.  
  
*Maybe he does care for his Gundam after all* Duo mused to himself *The way he looks at it, maybe he does regret trying to destroy it Or maybe he's just glad he can go on more missions now that he's got it back. Oh well. Not like he'll answer me one way or the other. That guy makes clams seem talkative, won't even tell me his name.*  
  
At that same time, in her bedroom, Relena Darlian was typing away on her computer, hacking her way into the Alliance Medical Center's computer.  
  
"Let's see now." she muttered to herself as she bypassed the security protocols "Backdoor accepted. Patient records opened. Accessing patient records for building three, 50th floor, treatment room one. Records classified I don't think so." A few taps of the keyboard unlocked the file "Patient: John Doe. Approximate age: 15. Attending physician: Major Sally Po. Injuries: yadda yadda. Hmmm. What's this? Unknown computer disk found hidden on patient's person. Unable to access contents. Disk sent to Alliance Decoding Center for decryption. Well, we can't have the Alliance getting their hands on whatever information Heero was carrying. But first thing's first. Time for some technical difficulties." Relena pulled out a disk and inserted it into her floppy drive. She tapped in some commands and uploaded a file into the mainframe. "Say hello to the Pac-man virus." Relena smiled as she took the disk out and put it back in a box along with several other floppies "In two minutes it'll start gobbling up data, including Heero's file and the fingerprint & DNA records inside. I hope their antivirus software is up to date."  
  
Relena severed the connection and accessed the computer at the Alliance Decoding Center. Hacking in required more effort than the Medical Center's computer had demanded, but she still gained access quickly. After a few minutes of searching, she found the files relating to the disk received from the Medical Center, including the data file holding the computer's progress on decrypting it. Relena found the information on the disk's physical location, then started some sabotage. First she downloaded the data file to her own computer, then she stopped the decryption task and erased the data file.  
  
"Now to make sure they don't start again any time soon." Relena smiled as she took out another disk and uploaded the contents "Meet the ReCryption virus. The Alliance Decoding Center is now temporarily out of business. They won't even be able to decrypt their own files until they get rid of my little creation, and by the time they do that, the disk will no longer be in their possession."  
  
That night, a black-clad figure crept through the shadows near the Alliance Decryption Center. All that could be discerned about the figure's identity was that it was female as she was clad from head to toe in black clothing, including a black ski mask which left only her violet eyes visible, some light brown hair spilling out from under it in the back. She had bypassed the outer security perimeter by clinging to the underside of a truck and now was about to make her way inside.  
  
A few minutes work with some specialized burglar tools had a window open, its alarm sensor disabled. The figure crawled through the window and gently shut it behind her, reenabling the sensor before easing open the door and creeping down the corridor. She walked in a crouch, making virtually no sound until she reached the door, which led into the room containing Heero's disk. It was the work of moments to pick the lock. The door squeaked slightly as it opened and she walked into a small room containing a chair and a desk with a terminal on it. The figure opened the disk drive and removed the disk, slipping it into her pocket. As she was about to exit, she heard footsteps coming and eased the door closed.  
  
"Probably another false alarm." The approaching guard muttered "Nobody'd be crazy enough to try to breach our security."  
  
The guard opened the door to the very room the figure was hiding in, and was knocked down by a kick to the face as soon as he pressed the light switch. The figure dashed out of the room and down the hall as the dazed guard gathered his wits.  
  
"Intruder alert!" He called into his radio "Intruder in section B-3!"  
  
The figure swore quietly as the hall lights popped on and a klaxon started to sound  
  
*So much for a simple in and out.* she mused  
"Stop right there!" A guard shouted as he came around a corner in front of her, flanked by several others who leveled their guns.  
  
Only one way out was visible: The window to her left. The closed window to her left. Without hesitation, the black-clad figure dashed towards the window and jumped through, the glass shattering around her. She tumbled along the ground before rolling to her feet and took off running as the guards fired through the broken window. Sighting a parked jeep, the figure ran towards it, knocking out the guard standing next to it before he knew she was there.  
  
She jumped into the jeep, started the engine, and floored the accelerator, driving towards the main gate. Bullets thudded into the front of the jeep, a few hitting the windshield and shattering the headlights, but they weren't enough to stop it from smashing through the barrier and speeding away. More bullets hit the back end of the jeep, its driver huddled down to provide the smallest target possible while still being able to see the road.  
  
Just when the figure thought she had gotten away clean, the ground in front of her exploded, prompting her to hit the brakes. She looked up to see a pair of Leos walking towards her. She jumped out of the jeep and ran into the woods along the road as one of the Leo pilots ordered her to stop. The figure wove in and out among the trees, just managing to stay ahead of the pursuing Leos, who were slowed by the heavy foliage.  
  
Beneath her mask, the black-clad figure smiled as she caught sight of white metal. She put on a burst of speed and jumped up on top of the prone mobile suit. It took only a moment to open the cockpit hatch and climb in. She pressed buttons and switches with practiced ease, closing the hatch and powering up the Gundam's systems. When the hatch was closed and the systems were coming up, she pulled off her mask to reveal the face of Relena Darlian and settled back in the chair, gripping the joysticks as Lady Gundam came to life.  
  
Lady Gundam stood up, becoming visible to the Leos as she threw off the camouflage net that had been covering her and broke through the trees. Relena smiled as she imagined the looks on the faces of the Leo pilots.  
  
"It's a Gundam!" one of the Leo pilots radioed as Lady Gundam drew her beam sabers and ignited them  
"Don't be stupid." Relena whispered "If you know what I am, then you know you can't beat me." The Leos did not hear Relena's words and simply opened fire with their machine guns. "Are all Alliance soldiers suicidal!?"  
  
Lady Gundam shot towards the two Leos and passed directly between them, swinging her beam sabers through the midsections of both mobile suits, the top half of each starting to fall off the bottom half right before they exploded. Lady Gundam flew into the air and was met by a squad of Aries flying towards her. The Gundam raised an arm to point a Buster Gauntlet at the approaching mobile suits and fired a single beam that destroyed all of the Alliance mobile suits flying in close formation.  
  
After destroying the Aries mobile suits, Lady Gundam turned and flew away from the base, finally returning to the cave containing the Gundam's spare fuel and ammunition, and Relena's motorcycle. After dismounting from Lady Gundam, Relena rode her motorcycle back to her home and went up to her room, only then taking the disk out of her pocket and admiring it.  
  
"What secrets do you hold?" Relena wondered  
"Hey Relena," Renee's voice preceded her entry into the room, giving Relena just enough time to stash the disk back in her pocket "Went down to the arcade again, huh?"  
"Uhh, yeah. I guess I've gotten addicted to those games."  
"Maybe not that addicted. I was at the arcade not too long ago and I didn't see you. And those clothes look like something a cat burglar might wear. You're hiding something, sis. I don't know what, but something's different about you now."  
  
As soon as she was finished talking, Renee turned and walked back out of Relena's room, leaving her sister staring at the door.  
  
*Oh Renee," Relena thought *I'd forgotten that you're smarter than you let people think you are. Always intentionally missing questions on tests so you won't get a perfect score, pretending that you're not paying attention when you've really memorized every word that's been said. I'm going to have to be more careful around you. I don't know if you'd understand if you found out what I'm really doing.*  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Another one finished. At the start, Relena shows that she's not quite used to espionage when she makes a flub or two, but she should improve as she grows used to living a double life. I don't think we ever found out in the anime what was on that disk Heero was carrying when he was captured, or even what happened to it after Operation Daybreak trashed the Alliance. I figured I'd pick up that loose thread and weave it into my fic.  
  
Oh, one thing about the design of the Buster Gauntlets. The Buster Gauntlets attach to the sides of the forearms, much like the shields worn by the Endless Waltz version of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, the nozzles jutting a little over the fists but not far enough to interfere with the beam sabers.  
  
Here's a link to Gundam Project's entry for the Endless Waltz version of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, which includes a picture that shows the shields which helped me visualize the Buster Gauntlets, in case you need help visualizing how they're attached:  
http://www.gundamproject.com/mecha/endlesswaltz_gundam02s.html  



	4. Chapter 3: The Victoria Nightmare

(Type a title for your page here) Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 3: The Victoria Nightmare  
  
[Wufei, I am uncertain of this plan.] Shenlong Gundam spoke respectfully to its pilot  
"My plan is perfect, Nataku." Wufei countered "It shall not fail."  
[I have no doubt that your plan will succeed. My uncertainty is as to the rightness of the plan. It would be one thing to slay the new class of OZ pilots in battle, but you plan to murder them in their sleep with a series of explosions. I do not see the honor in that.]  
"They are not worthy to meet us in battle. There is no need to waste your fuel in an unnecessary battle whose outcome is predetermined."  
[They at least should have a chance to die aware of their fate, a weapon in their hands]  
"They do not deserve a warrior's death! They would likely flee our attack like the mewling pups they most certainly are, anyway. You shall not question my decisions further, Nataku! As you have said before, I am the warrior, you are merely the suit of armor! Without me, you are a lifeless collection of metal!"  
[I was merely giving counsel] Shenlong said in an apologetic tone  
"And your counsel has been rejected. You will await me here until I return. Understood?"  
[Of course, Wufei.]  
"Good. Glad we settled that."  
  
Wufei powered down Shenlong Gundam's systems and opened the hatch before getting out. He secured his satchel of explosives on his motorcycle and started riding down the mountain towards the Victoria base and an encounter with Lt. Noin. A few hours later, the hatch opened and Wufei jumped into the cockpit, quickly pressing controls to start up Shenlong Gundam.  
  
"Nataku, awaken." Wufei ordered "I have been pursued."  
[Then your pursuer shall perish momentarily.] Shenlong Gundam declared  
"There will be no need to kill them. It's only a woman. Find their frequency so I can hear them talking."  
[At once, Wufei.]  
  
Shenlong Gundam stood up, becoming visible as it broke though treetops.  
  
[Enemy frequency found.] Shenlong reported after a moment [Now on main speakers.]  
"Target in sight." One OZ pilot reported  
"FIRE!" the second ordered  
"Don't shoot!" ordered the pilot of the green Aries that had pursued Wufei  
"Lt. Noin, why not?"  
"Cuz she's a woman." Wufei transmitted on the OZ frequency  
[One who obviously has no business giving orders.] Shenlong agreed   
  
Shenlong Gundam drew its beam glaive as it turned and shot towards the two Aries suits with the beam cannon, the exhaust from the thrusters on its back glowing bright. A single swing sliced both mobile suits in half.  
  
"Damn you!" Noin snarled as she flew towards Shenlong Gundam, her chain rifle blazing. Shenlong Gundam leveled its Dragon Fang and the arm extended. The Dragon Fang struck the top left engine, breaking a piece of it off and caused the Aries to tumble through the air before crashing into the ground.  
  
[Wufei, I am picking up control tower transmissions from the Victoria base.] Shenlong said [A transport aircraft is being cleared for takeoff.]  
"They're panicking." Wufei smiled "Trying to get the new Taurus mobile suits off the base before we arrive. This is an unexpected bonus."  
[I do not see how. We cannot fly high enough or fast enough to intercept the aircraft if they do not use a terrain-following flight path over our location, which they would be fools to do.]  
"We don't need to intercept them, Nataku. We'll just use this little toy they brought us to shoot them down." Wufei had a hint of mirth in his voice as he directed Shenlong Gundam towards the dropped beam cannon.  
[That is a beam cannon designed for use in outer space. Here on Earth, it will only be good for one shot before it overheats.]  
"One shot is all I need."  
  
Shenlong Gundam picked up the beam cannon and aimed it at the aircraft in the distant sky.  
  
[Targeting calibrated.] Shenlong said and a set of crosshairs appeared on the main screen as it zoomed in on the fleeing aircraft. [Beam cannon at your command.]  
  
Wufei carefully aimed the beam cannon, leading the target with a practiced eye, and fired. The beam struck the transport plane and it exploded in a huge fireball. Shenlong Gundam dropped the steaming hot beam cannon to the ground and turned towards the spot where Noin's green Aries had crashed.  
  
"Are you listening woman?" Wufei asked over the OZ frequency "Huh? You saw I was a kid and you underestimated me. You're a weak soldier. I don't kill bleeding hearts or women."  
  
Shenlong Gundam turned and walked away from Noin's downed Aries.  
  
[Her heart is a silk pillow.] Shenlong commented [A true warrior's heart must be hard, like iron, so that they may kill the enemy without hesitation.]  
"Precisely why women shouldn't fight, Nataku." Wufei agreed "They're too soft. I present this Lt. Noin we just trounced as my evidence. That beam cannon might have been able to pierce even your armor, but she thought that, because I was a kid, she could capture me without hurting me."  
[An impossibility, to be sure.]  
"Indeed, Nataku. She was willing to take any chance to avoid hurting her enemy, and her men paid with their lives."  
  
Shenlong Gundam walked for several hours before Wufei stopped and made camp for the night. After making Shenlong Gundam lie down to minimize the chance of detection, he powered down its systems and got out. Wufei walked through the night on foot, coming to a halt in a clearing as he was surrounded by a pack of hyenas.  
  
"Get out of my sight, you weaklings!" Wufei shouted and the hyenas scattered as though he had fired a gun. "Fighting a weak enemy leaves me feeling so empty afterwards..." Wufei then screamed at the moon louder than the hyenas could have.  
  
On the floating platform that served as Duo Maxwell's base of operations, Wing Gundam and Gundam Deathscythe lay side by side in a hangar as Heero worked through the night to repair his Gundam. The next morning, Duo was walking towards the hangar when he heard a sound like a jet engine revving up, accompanied by a strong wind.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked as he came out to investigate the noise and saw Wing Gundam, in bird mode, take off "Unreal! I don't believe it! The guy's incredible! He fixed his machine in one night!"  
"Oh no!" A mechanic moaned from the hangar "We've been had! He took his parts from this suit!"  
  
Duo ran into the hangar to see Gundam Deathscythe in multiple pieces, drawing forth a surge of anger.  
  
"What?!" Duo snarled "I was just complimenting him. TRAITOR!" He got control of himself again and walked over to where his Gundam's head lay on the floor. Duo placed his hand on the large metal head and closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Deathscythe. I'll get you put back together as soon as I can."  
  
Meanwhile, at Quatre's base in the desert, Quatre and Trowa were in a elegantly decorated room, Quatre standing in the middle of the room and Trowa leaning against the wall, discussing things of importance to Gundam pilots.  
  
"I noticed that your Gundam seems to use the opposite design philosophy from mine." Quatre commented  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked  
"Gundam Sandrock focuses on melee combat. The homing missiles in the shoulders were only included to allow for a way to bring down an enemy who fires from afar and refuses to allow me to close with them. Yours, on the other hand, seems to focus on long range combat, with the heat blade seeming like an afterthought."  
"Gundam Heavyarms was designed to decimate large numbers of enemies at once. The best way to do that in the shortest amount of time is with multiple heavy weapons firing simultaneously. My Gundam's designer knew that running out of bullets in mid-battle could leave it defenseless, and included the army knife so that it would remain dangerous so long as it was functional."  
"I see. Does it have an artificial intelligence system, like Sandrock?"  
"Artificial intelligence? No."  
"Sandrock sort of acts like an assistant during battle. He monitors enemy frequencies for transmissions I'd want to know about, often telling me before the Maganac's communications specialist can alert me to the same transmission. He's also my friend."  
"Interesting."  
"Do you like music?" Quatre asked  
  
Before Trowa could answer, Quatre picked up a violin and began playing. After a few moments, Trowa walked over to a cabinet containing several musical instruments and took out a flute, which he began playing in harmony with Quatre's violin.  
  
While Trowa and Quatre played music together, several members of the Maganac Corps were in the repair bay, working on Gundam Heavyarms's damaged elbow.  
  
"It's almost fixed." Auda reported  
"They're similar mechs so it was very easy." Abdul, the man next to him wearing sunglasses, commented  
"They're so similar it's kinda freaky. Don't you think so, boss?"  
"Yeah. That's why Quatre is so concerned." Rasid answered from the catwalk above. He stood there, lost in thought for a minute or two, and then spoke again. "Don't forget that even when you're finished repairing that Gundam, the job won't be done. Master Quatre also promised we'd reload the ammunition in its weapons."  
"The vulcans and shoulder missiles shouldn't be much of a problem." Auda said "They're identical to the ones in Master Quatre's Gundam. I dunno about the rest though."  
"I think we can scrounge up some stuff for it." Abdul declared "I think we've got rifle ammo that's the right caliber to fit in the machine cannons, and the ammo we use for the Olifants' gatling guns should also fit in this suit's beam gatling and chest-mounted gatlings. I dunno what we're gonna do about micromissiles for the missile pods in its legs, though."  
"Omar's mobile suit uses similar micromissiles." Rasid commented "We'll have to check, but I suspect they'll fit in this suit's launchers."  
  
A few days later, in the Darlian home, Mr. Darlian made an announcement.  
  
"I'm being sent up to the Colonies to make inquiries about some unusual events relating to the Colonies." He told his family  
"What kind of unusual events?" Relena asked, already knowing what events her father was talking about  
"I'm afraid it's classified, but don't worry. I doubt if they'll effect any of you at all."  
"Top secret, huh Dad?" Renee noted  
"I'm afraid so. Relena, you can come along, if you like."  
*I've never turned down a chance to go into space with father.* Relena thought *If I turn him down, it'll seem strange, and Renee's already suspicious of me.* "I'd love to, father."  
"Can I come too?" Renee asked, causing the eyes of all present to widen in surprise  
"You've never wanted to come up to space with me before, Renee." Mr. Darlian said "Why the change now?"  
"Well, Relena's always telling me how nice the Colonies are. If things go badly between Earth and the Colonies, they might become not so nice anymore. I'd like to see them just once with my own eyes the way Relena sees them."  
"I'll be glad to have you with me. Now, both of you go pack, we're leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
Relena and Renee smiled and went up to their respective rooms to pack what they would need for the trip. Before she started packing, Relena typed up a message on her computer. She used her encryption program to hide it inside a picture file, and attached the file to an E-mail addressed to Amy. She typed some inconsequential lines of text in the E-mail's body, then sent it.  
  
Not long afterwards, on colony H10425, Dr. Z was scrolling through some intelligence reports, trying to decide on Relena's next target, when her computer chimed to alert her to an incoming E-mail. Dr. Z decrypted the attached file and read Relena's message.  
  
{Travelling with father to the Colonies to maintain appearance of normality. Will be unable to fulfill missions for several days. Will advise immediately following return.}  
  
"Of course." Dr. Z muttered to herself "The Alliance knows the Gundams came from the Colonies and they're sending up the only man who has a rapport with Colony leaders. But who made the others? Could my old colleagues have also been approached by the same man as I? The number of Gundams matches up perfectly. What're the odds of that?"  
  
Back on Earth, in the dead of night, Relena snuck out of the house and made her way to the male dorms at her school. She stealthily creeped through the hall until she came to the room that school records indicated belonged to Heero Yuy. After making sure that the room was unoccupied, she picked the lock and went inside. Noting the spartan state of the room, Relena took out the disk she had stolen from the Alliance Decryption Center and placed it on the bed before exiting and relocking the door from the outside.  
  
*I wish I could've cracked the decryption on that disk and found out what was on it,* she thought as she withdrew *But it's past time that I returned it to Heero.*   
  
Relena then left the dorm building as silently as she entered and returned home, barely missing Heero, who was returning from checking his Gundam's hiding place, as he did every night, to ensure that the mobile suit remained undiscovered. When Heero entered the room, his eyes widened as he saw the disk on his bed.  
  
"Someone's been in here." He said quietly to himself  
  
Heero made a thorough examination of his room, checking for bugs and other surprises, but found nothing. He inserted the disk into his computer and tried to read the disk. He got the same response as he would expect to get from the disk that he had recently lost. Heero took the disk out and shut down the computer before opening up the casing. He carefully examined each component for a device that would transmit data from his computer to whoever had broken in, but found nothing. Satisfied that it was safe to do so, Heero closed his computer back up, turned it on, and inserted the disk once it was booted up. He rapidly tapped in the commands that would unlock his disk and was surprised to find that the data was exactly as he remembered it.  
  
"I had this disk on me when I left to destroy my Gundam, and lost it when I was captured. So how did it wind up back here?" he wondered  
  
Heero didn't like unanswered questions. They indicated a lack of information, which could threaten his mission. Whoever returned his disk might be an ally, or an enemy taunting him. He needed to know who they were and which they were, and he needed to find out before the time came to relocate.  
  
The next morning, Relena, Renee, and their father were boarding a shuttle that would take them into space.  
  
"Relena, when we get up there, do you think you could introduce me to your friend Amy?" Renee asked  
"Well" Relena started to reply but was interrupted by her father  
"Relena's friend lives on colony H10425 in the L6 Colony Cluster." he said "We're heading for the main colony in the L1 cluster."  
"So I won't get to meet Amy, after all?" Renee sounded disappointed  
"I'm afraid not."  
"Why isn't the meeting on H10425?" Relena asked  
"Some of the representatives of other Colonies were starting to think that L6 was getting preferential treatment, since its representatives usually had the least distance to travel for talks. L1 was a compromise."  
"Vice Minister Darlian, ladies." A female military officer greeted them. She wore glasses and had her brown hair in a sophisticated braid that kept it above her collar. Her uniform denoted her as an officer of the Special Mobile Suit corps. "I'm Lady Une, I'll be in charge of the security detail during your trip."  
"I find it odd that the Specials would be placed in charge of my security detail, rather than the regular army."  
"I don't see why, Vice Minister. The problem you are going up to the Colonies to address involves mobile suits. No one in the Alliance military knows mobile suits better than the Specials, and our expertise is not limited to mobile suit combat."  
"I see." Vice Minister Darlian didn't seem convinced but let the issue drop anyway.  
*The Specials. Meaning OZ.* Relena thought as she and Renee sat down in their seats *Something smells funny here. It can't be a coincidence that OZ soldiers will make up father's security detail for the first time. Maybe they're planning to use the talks as a smokescreen while they get information through non-legitimate means. Or perhaps something worse... Perhaps these OZ officers will strike out at the citizens of the Colonies in an attempt to get at the ones who sent the Gundams.*  
"Wow, I'm actually going into space." Renee smiled as she sat down in her seat "I hear the stars are even prettier when you're among them."  
"Don't lean forward, Renee." Relena warned her sister "When we take off, the acceleration will be intense, and you don't want to hurt your head on your headrest."  
"Right." Renee nodded as she and Relena fastened their seatbelts.  
  
It took only a minute or two for all the adults to take their seats and then the shuttle was towed into takeoff position. Relena and Renee leaned back in her seats and the shuttle began to vibrate as its engines prepared to fire. Then they were pushed hard into their seats by the acceleration as the shuttle shot up the takeoff ramp and into the sky, neither girl knowing of the date with destiny that had been arranged for them in the skies above.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
First, let me apologize to everyone who recently tried to post an anonymous review and was rebuffed. I had some problems with the new way of setting the options on the Settings menu and got confused. What did Xing find wrong with the Yes/No radial buttons that used to be there, huh? Anonymous reviews are again possible, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
As you can tell, I'm not simply copying the episodes. Not all the scenes from the anime will make it into this story, balanced out by my adding my own stuff, some of which is things I think we should have seen, like what happened immediately after Quatre and Trowa called their truce(as seen in the previous chapter) as well as Relena's adventures as a Gundam pilot.  
  
I'm very encouraged by all the positive reviews which have basically been telling me that I'm a brilliant writer J so I will continue on as I have been doing. Thank you for your support.  



	5. Chapter 4: Renee's Secret

Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 4: Renee's Secret  
  
A space shuttle rolled down the runway. Its main engines ignited and it shot forward, quickly reaching and going up the ramp that sent it hurtling towards space. The shuttle flew through space on its way to the L1 Colony Cluster. Within were Vice Minister Darlian, his daughters Relena and Renee, and a detail of OZ soldiers.  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," Lady Une said "I hope this will be a very successful trip for you." The Vice Minister studiously ignored her and continued to read his book. "Nothing wrong with a little socializing, is there?"  
"I can't imagine having anything appropriate to discuss with a Specials officer." Vice Minister Darlian responded  
"Pretty nasty words, Minister. I'm just here on orders from my superiors. I'd appreciate it if you didn't take your frustrations out on me."  
"Relena, Renee, look carefully. Never forget how beautiful the Earth looks from afar."  
*Yes, it is beautiful.* Relena thought as she and her sister gazed out the window *But I can see a darkness covering it. A darkness brought about by human beings, such as those making up our security detail.*  
  
Relena turned her head to look at Lady Une, who was back in her seat, checking her makeup with her compact. She didn't know what the OZ officer had planned, but whatever it was, she vowed that she would exact payment with her next mission. A few hours later, the shuttle docked at the colony and the passengers disembarked. Vice Minister Darlian went almost directly to the conference while Relena and Renee settled into their hotel room.  
  
"You were right, Relena." Renee said as she gazed out the window "The Colonies are beautiful."  
"Yes," Relena nodded "Moreso than Earth, because the citizens of the Colonies don't seek conflict. It always seems to be shipped in by the Alliance military, anyway."  
"Yeah, the guys in charge of the Alliance space forces do seem to go a little overboard, from what I hear. It's like they don't want peace up here."  
"Peace is an end to conflict. With no more conflict, there would be no need for the military to maintain control. Without the military maintaining control, the Colonies could become independent and free of Alliance domination."  
"Well, that's what Dad's here for. To settle differences between Earth and the Colonies, end the violence, and bring peace."  
"If anyone can do it, father can." *Assuming OZ doesn't get in his way, that is.*  
"You up for some shopping? I saw a nice looking store on the way to the hotel."  
"Sure. We just need to stop outside the conference room to let them know where we're going."  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Both girls left their hotel room and took the elevator down to the second floor, where the conference room was. As Lady Une walked briskly away, Relena and Renee walked to the conference room door and knocked.  
  
"It's Relena and Renee." Relena announced and a moment later, a plainclothes guard opened the door  
"What is it?" he asked  
"We're going out to do some shopping." Renee answered  
"Be careful out there, dear." her father called from within the room  
"I'll get you an escort for you." The guard said  
"No, we're fine." Relena shrugged "It's much safer here than it is on the Earth."  
  
As Relena closed the door, Renee noticed a small blue item on the table against the wall and recognized it as belonging to Lady Une.  
  
"It's her compact." the blonde-haired twin said "She must have forgotten it."  
  
Renee picked up the compact and hurried after Lady Une with Relena a step behind. Relena would have been content to have Lady Une inconvenienced by misplacing her compact, but she made no attempt to stop her sister from returning it. The girls caught up with Lady Une as the woman stood in front of the hotel, flanked by several soldiers.  
  
"Excuse me!" Renee said as she ran up to Lady Une "Ma'am, I think you forgot this back in there." Renee held out the 'forgotten' compact  
"You idiot!" Lady Une snarled and snatched the compact away from her  
  
Lady Une dashed towards the hotel and threw the compact at a second floor window. The compact arced through the air and smashed through the window of the very conference room where Vice Minister Darlian was meeting with Colony officials. A second later, the window blew outward as an explosion destroyed the room.  
  
"Oh god!" Renee gasped  
"Father!" Relena screamed  
  
Both girls shook off the OZ soldiers restraining them and dashed inside.  
  
"That was a close call." Lady Une said and turned to the soldiers next to her "Go after the girls and kill them if they try to resist."  
  
Relena and Renee ran into the wrecked conference room. The place was trashed. The scent of smoke pervaded the air and the door had been blown off its hinges  
  
"Dad! Where are you!?" Renee called  
"Father!?" Relena called out as well, fearful of what she might find  
"Relena... Renee." Vice Minister Darlian groaned from under a piece of rubble and his daughters ran to his side  
"Father, talk to us! Father!"  
"C'mon Dad! Say something, please!" Renee pleaded with her injured parent  
"Is he alright?" a man asked as he knelt down next to Vice Minister Darlian "Well?"  
"I can't find any other survivors." another man said  
"Who are you people?" Renee asked as the first man shoved the debris off of her father and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder  
"OK, we'll carry Mr. Darlian out." the first man announced  
"Right!" the second man nodded  
"Stop right there!" A voice shouted and its owner, an OZ soldier, ran into the room, closely followed by another OZ soldier  
"MOVE!" the first man yelled and grabbed Renee while another man scooped up Relena and a third man opened fire on the OZ soldiers, who ducked back through the doorway for cover  
  
While some fired their guns at the OZ soldiers, the men ran through another doorway and down the hall, Darlian and his daughters in tow. Relena didn't resist since she knew those soldiers reported to Lady Une, who had thrown what had obviously been the bomb.  
  
"Someone's taken Darlian's daughters and they're trying to escape." one soldier reported into his radio "Lock all the exits."  
  
Shortly, Vice Minister Darlian was being loaded into a van in the parking garage. Relena and Renee were still being held, though they were now standing on their feet.  
  
"You're gonna have to come with us." The man who had carried their father said to Relena and Renee "It's the only way you're gonna make it out of here alive."  
"I don't care what happens to me!" Renee declared "What're you gonna do with my Dad?"  
"Just do as we say for the time being, miss. Get in!"  
  
Relena and Renee were dragged into the back of the van and the doors were quickly closed, just in time to repel a series of bullets which pinged off the van's armored exterior. The van immediately sped away, more shots pinging off the vehicle from all sides before ceasing. The man who had carried Vice Minister Darlian to the van, obviously the leader, filled a syringe and grabbed Relena's arm.  
  
"These injections should help you relax." he said as he used the syringe to inject something into Relena's arm  
"Hey!" Relena growled as he injected Renee also  
"Get Dad to the hospital." Renee pleaded "He'll die for sure unless you do."  
"The hospital's too risky!" the other man attending to her father responded  
"What do you mean?"  
"They're already guarding the hospitals." the leader answered "We have qualified doctors in our organization."  
*Of course.* Relena thought grimly *OZ obviously wants father dead. If we take him to a hospital, they'll kill him for sure.*  
"Organization? Who are you people, anyway?" Renee demanded  
"Renee..." Vice Minister Darlian spoke softly  
"Dad."  
"Listen to me, Renee."  
"Don't try to talk, you have got to lie still." Relena warned  
"I have a confession to make Renee. I'm not your biological father. You've got to believe what I'm telling you. Your real name is Renee Peacecraft. You're the daughter of the Peacecraft family that was so well known for its total commitment to pacifism."  
"What?" Renee blinked "I don't understand."  
"I was a member of the senate that served their country in the past. But long ago the kingdom was demolished by the Alliance, and I decided to take you in as my daughter when I made my escape."  
"Dad, that's not possible!"  
"Father, what about me?" Relena demanded "Am I a daughter of the Peacecraft family too?"  
"No Relena You truly are my daughter. When the Sanc Kingdom fell, I altered your birth records to say that Renee was your twin. We raised you both as sisters... Relena, Renee, watch out for the OZ organization!" Vice Minister Darlian passed out right after giving his warning  
"Don't die on us!" Renee pleaded  
"No father! No!" Relena moaned as she and her sister slumped over their father's still form  
"The medication's working." the leader said "They're fast asleep."  
  
Relena and Renee woke up abruptly on gurneys in an underground room.  
  
"Father!" Relena cried out  
"Dad!" Renee echoed her sister's cry  
"You've woken up," the leader said as a doctor pulled a sheet over the girls' father "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If only we'd become aware of the situation earlier, we could have avoided this tragedy.  
"Lady Une," a voice came from a television set "Any comments on this terrible accident?"  
"I'm terribly saddened by what has happened today." Lady Une's voice now issued from the TV "I had no idea there were such evil terrorists residing in this Colony."  
"We're told that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and his daughters were kidnapped."  
"We're investigating the situation. We are unaware of the terrorists' true objectives but if these actions reflect the feelings of the whole Colony, we'll be forced to take military action."  
"Wait a minute, Lady Une-"  
"Excuse me, I have a terrorist investigation on my hands."  
"DAMMIT!" One of the men in the room growled "She's making us out to be a bunch of terrorists!"  
"That's just what you are!" Renee declared "You let my father die because you wouldn't take him to the hospital in time!"  
"I told you the hospital-"  
"That's enough." The group's apparent leader said and walked over to Relena and Renee "I'm terribly sorry for what happened."  
  
In her mind, Relena's training struggled against her emotions. She knew OZ would likely have killed her father if he'd been taken to a hospital, but a fully equipped Emergency Room might have succeeded in saving him where these ragtag rebels had failed. Renee had only her emotions to drive her, grabbing the man's gun out of his holster. As he tried to grab it back, Relena sprung into action, kicking him in the chest with a high kick and both girls backed towards the wall.  
  
"I'll take revenge for his death!" Renee declared, holding the gun on the men in the room "It's OZ, right? OZ is responsible for killing our father, right?"  
"Don't be stupid." The leader cautioned "You'll just end up getting killed, can't you see it's suicide?"  
"I don't care if I do get killed."  
"And neither do I." Relena agreed with her sister. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Heero "Heero I want to see you Heero." she whispered and tears started to stream down her face  
"Did you say Heero?" came a voice from behind them and Relena and Renee turned their heads towards the source  
"Now!" someone shouted and all the men lunged forward and grabbed Relena and Renee  
"Let go of us!" Relena demanded  
"Are you talking about Heero Yuy?" asked the owner of the voice, an old man with numerous mechanical parts, as he clacked the claw that took the place of his left hand  
"Do you know him? Do you know Heero Yuy?"  
  
The old cyborg smiled and chuckled a little as one of the men relieved Renee of her stolen gun, then he spoke.  
  
"Yes, I know Heero Yuy very well." he said "Boys, I believe you can release these fine ladies. They were simply distraught over the sudden loss of their father." The men slowly released Relena and Renee, being careful to make sure neither had a chance to steal another weapon. "Could I bother you ladies to walk with an old man? It seems we have something to discuss while we get you on your way home." The cyborg turned away from Relena and Renee and started to walk back down the hall.  
"Who is this guy?" Renee wondered "And how does he know that jerk, Heero?"  
"I'm not sure Renee," Relena answered "But I think we should do as he says. He doesn't seem to wish us any harm."  
  
Relena and Renee followed the cyborg down the hall and into a parking garage containing the armored van they had left the hotel in, a limousine, and several other vehicles. The cyborg walked to the limousine, opened the rear passenger-side door, and motioned for Relena and Renee to get in. Once all were inside, the driver, who had been in the car already, started the engine and the car started to move, leaving the underground garage for the nighttime streets of the Colony.  
  
"Please feel free to call me Doctor J, young ladies." the cyborg said as they drove "Believe it or not, I am a scientist."  
"Doctor J, you're the one who sent Heero to Earth, aren't you, Doctor?" Relena asked  
"Yes, that's right. But who in their right mind would have thought that he'd end up in the same school as Darlian's daughters? How's that rascal doing anyway? What a kid." Doctor J chuckled  
"What were you trying to get him to do on Earth?" Renee asked  
"I'll say this: That young lad is an agent of ours."  
"An agent?"  
"Since Heero was very young, we've taught him a wide range of battle strategies. We brought him up as a professional assassin."  
"Why would you do such a thing?"  
"Don't you see? For the peace of the Colonies, of course."  
"The peace? How in the world could killing someone possibly lead us to peace!?"  
"It leads directly to peace. Wars are started by people, and they end with people. Heero is ordered to attack only the dangerous, evil people responsible for starting wars."  
"But there must be more peaceful solutions?"  
"Twenty years ago, we believed that ourselves. We thought humanity couldn't be that foolish. That no one could possibly wish for a war. The Colonies were started by scientists like myself, and by laborers. Our ancestors did everything they could to form the Colonies. After over 100 years of hard work, we could finally enjoy a normal lifestyle there. And exactly 20 years ago, we were living peacefully under the leader of all Colonies: Heero Yuy."  
"Heero Yuy?"  
"His name still lives on today as a legend among the residents of our colonies. That's where we came up with the young lad's codename, you see."  
"His codename?"  
*So that's why Heero has the same name as the dead Colony leader.* Relena thought, having remained silent all through the conversation between Renee and Doctor J *The lesson that told of his assassination never mentioned whether or not he had any family, so when I first heard his name, I wondered if he was a relative of the original. But I guess he's not. He simply took his codename from the martyr to peace.*  
"Times of peace in the Colonies didn't last for long." Doctor J continued "I suppose they felt a leader promoting peace was too dangerous. Heero Yuy was assassinated by some organization. From that point, communication ceased between the Colonies, and this became an excuse to strengthen the Alliance military. You see, OZ was responsible for Heero Yuy's assassination, and wanted a war with Earth."  
"OZ!?!" Renee's voice held a bit of surprise  
"Do you know OZ?"  
"It was the last thing father said, to watch out for OZ." Relena explained, though she had known about OZ for much longer than her sister "So, who are you making Heero fight against?"  
"All of OZ. We must stop them before they fulfil their ambitions to take over the United Alliance military and dictate the Earth Sphere."  
"But, why does Heero have to take on that enormous task, why should he be responsible for doing all that by himself?" Renee asked  
"We have no choice. He understands the emotional pains that the Colony residents have been forced to endure over the years."  
"But still! There must be another way!"  
"No. There is no other way. None that we can think of, anyway." The limo pulled to a stop in front of a building "We've arrived. This is where you two get out. They should be able to return you safely to Earth from here." Renee opened the door, and both she and Relena got out.  
"May I ask you why you saved our lives, Doctor J?" Relena asked "Is it because of our father? Because we're Darlian's daughters?"  
"Not at all. It's because both of you have the same look in your eyes as Heero did. That genuine expression. Heero is actually a kindhearted young boy."  
"Yes, I know that."  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Renee said "He's a jerk and, from what you say, a trained killer."  
"But Heero's very dedicated to his mission." Doctor J warned "Stay away from him, if you value your lives."  
  
The tinted window rolled up, hiding Doctor J's face, and the limo drove away. Relena and Renee turned and walked into the building. Immediately upon entering the doors, they were met by a man in a white suit.  
  
"Miss Relena Darlian. Miss Renee Darlian." he greeted them "Doctor J sent me his regards. If you'll come with me, I'll get you onto a shuttle to Earth without OZ having a clue."  
  
He then hustled them off to a fancy car in which he drove them to the shuttle terminal by a roundabout route. Relena and Renee boarded the shuttle without incident and were soon on their way home.  
  
While events were transpiring in space, a newly repaired Gundam Deathscythe was approaching the North Pacific OZ supply base, only to find that it was already under attack.  
  
[From the transmissions I am intercepting, the attacker can only be my brother.] Deathscythe declared  
"The way that guy works," Duo said "I don't think we should trust him to complete the mission on his own without Self-Detonating. Besides, his mission might not be exactly the same as ours."  
[Agreed. My airborne brother is often rather flighty, as one might expect from the God of the Air.]  
"Since he's already taken a major bite out of the defense forces, I don't see why we can't go directly to the control tower."  
  
Gundam Deathscythe approached undetected and fired its machine cannons, causing the upper portion of the control tower to explode. The dark Gundam then jumped into the air with its vernier thrusters and landed right in front of Wing Gundam.  
  
"It looks like we're both after the same thing." Duo transmitted on the frequency he remembered glimpsing on the other Gundam's comm board when it had lain in the same hangar as his own "Well, aren't ya at least gonna respond?"  
"Locked on target." was Heero's only answer as Wing Gundam leveled its Buster Rifle at Gundam Deathscythe  
"Seems like the two of us are gonna have to fight it out after all." Duo responded by leveling Gundam Deathscythe's Buster Shield at Wing Gundam, the pincers open but the beam blade not yet ignited.  
[If this is how it must be, then I shall send my brother back to the skies he rules,] Deathscythe declared [That he may watch from his floating throne as I lay my blessing upon all of OZ.]  
  
For a long eternity, the two Gundams stared at each other across their respective weapons. Then, suddenly, the ground gave way beneath one of Deathscythe's feet, causing the mighty mobile suit to falter for a moment. That moment of distraction was all the invitation Heero need to fire Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle. Realizing the destructive beam was heading straight for him, Duo could not help but yell in fear. However, a moment later, the beam passed to one side and annihilated the head of a Leo that had been sneaking up on him with a beam saber in hand, causing the beheaded mobile suit to topple to the ground.  
  
"I've returned the favor." Heero laughed and Wing Gundam launched into the air, transformed into bird mode and flew away, quickly disappearing from sight.  
"Damn you. I'll get you back." Duo grumbled  
[I should have known that my brother would not send me back to my underworld kingdom with my task unfinished.] Deathscythe noted [Even he has more sense than that.]  
"Well, I dunno about your family, but since he already trashed the warehouses, I'd say our mission's complete so it's time we made our exit."  
[Yes. Time to vanish into the night, that none may see Death until I come for them.]  
  
True to the words of its AI, Gundam Deathscythe melted into the night, its dark paintjob making it seem to vanish as it left behind the burning remnants of the battle.  
  
Meanwhile, as the shuttle carrying her and Relena flew towards Earth, Renee stared out the window into space.  
  
"Are you alright, sis?" Relena asked softly  
"Why're you calling me sis?" Renee barked "We're not really sisters. Dad said so himself."  
"In every way that matters, you're still my sister. Since before I can remember, you've been my twin sister. We've shared everything, and I can tell that you still believe that we share the same father."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You said 'Dad said so himself' just now. That means you still consider my father to be your father as well."  
"I've never known any other father. Even when he had to leave suddenly to work, I could always tell that he loved me. And I still love him."  
"I still love you too, Renee. Just because we don't really share blood doesn't mean we suddenly aren't sisters anymore." Relena held Renee's hand in a comforting grip  
"Thanks... Sis. When we get back to Earth, I'm going to find a way to make OZ pay for killing OUR father."  
"No Renee!" Relena frowned "You're a Peacecraft, your hands must remain free of bloodstains."  
"But-"  
"I'll get revenge for us both."  
"You can't fight a big organization like OZ on your own!"  
"I won't be on my own. And I've already been attacking OZ, and winning."  
"This has something to do with why you've been acting strangely since you got back from your last trip, doesn't it?"  
"I never could hide anything from you for long. I'll tell you everything once we're safe at home."  
"I'm gonna hold you to that promise, Relena."  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Whew! I stayed up pretty late to finish this one, but it's worth it. I'll bet Renee being a Peacecraft but Relena not being one was quite the swerve for some people. Next chapter, Relena and Renee return home and Renee gets to meet Lady Gundam. Now I'll spellcheck this thing, convert it to HTML, and post it to FF.net. Boy, am I glad that tomorrow, or today, actually, is a holiday. *YAWN* I'm probably gonna be sleeping late.  



	6. Chapter 5: Party Night

Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue.  
  
Chapter 5: Party Night  
  
The shuttle carrying Relena and Renee entered the atmosphere and landed without incident. After it landed at the spaceport, Relena called home to have Pagan pick them up. Relena and Renee rode home in their pink limo and found the gate leading to their driveway swamped by reporters asking questions.  
  
"Are the Colonies starting a war against us?" one reporter yelled as the car drove past  
"How could they ask those things? They've got no idea why Dad was really killed." Renee grumbled  
"They're thinking exactly what OZ wants them to think." Relena responded "OZ wants to control Earth and space. Their task is made easier when the two are at each other's throats."  
"There's got to be a way to stop them!"  
"Don't worry, there is, and soon I'll tell you how I'll do it."  
  
When the girls walked through the door into the house, they found their mother standing in the main room.  
  
"We're finally home, mom." Renee said quietly  
"Relena, Renee." Mrs. Darlian spoke just as quietly  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to save father." Relena said in an apologetic tone  
"Relena, Renee. I'm just glad neither of you was injured. I knew something like this would happen one day. Did he say anything before he passed away?"  
"No," Renee answered as she stared at a pen her father had once used "He didn't say anything."  
"I have something to tell you, Renee... Relena, perhaps you should go upstairs."  
"Mom!" Renee turned sharply and ran to embrace Mrs. Darlian  
"Renee?"  
"You're my real mom! You'll always be my mom!"  
"Renee."  
  
Relena joined in on the hug, mother and daughters holding each other, finding solace in each other, each reinforcing the others after their shared loss. Later, both girls were sitting in Relena's room, Renee waiting patiently for Relena to explain what she had said on the shuttle.  
  
"Alright," Relena said after a long silence "I've known about OZ for years. I first found out about them the day after I met Amy."  
"How?" Renee asked  
"The previous day, I had literally bumped into Amy on the street, and she led me to her home. We played a 'video game' for a while and then I met Dr. Z. She wasn't too happy to see me there and was a bit cross with Amy for bringing me there. She immediately drove me back to the hotel where father and I were staying. The next day, I retraced the path Amy and I had taken. I had remembered the code she had used to open the door and sneaked inside the facility. I found myself in a screening room and, in my curiosity, activated the projector. It played a tape of atrocities committed in the Colonies by the Alliance military.  
  
"When Dr. Z arrived, she explained what I had seen, including the existence of OZ. She also took a chance and revealed the truth about what she and Amy were doing there. Amy was being trained to be a covert operative to fight OZ using an advanced mobile suit that Dr. Z was building."  
"So Amy's gonna help you fight OZ?"  
"No. Amy is dead. Her space capsule malfunctioned during landing and crashed. She was mortally injured and died in my arms."  
"Now I'm getting confused. How can you fight OZ if the person trained to fight them is dead?"  
"When I found out about OZ, and that Amy was training to fight them, I wanted to fight them too. Amy and I managed to convince Dr. Z to allow me to train with her. It wasn't easy. Most of my lessons were like a correspondence course, encrypted inside picture files sent via E-mail. When Amy died, her mission fell to me."  
"What about the mobile suit?"  
"C'mon," Relena stood up "I'll show her to you."  
"Her?"  
  
Relena dragged Renee down to the garage, where they got on Relena's motorcycle. Relena and Renee rode down to the beach and into the cave containing Lady Gundam. Renee gazed in awe at the magnificent mobile suit while Relena parked the motorcycle.  
  
"She's beautiful." Renee breathed  
"Yes, she is, isn't she?" Relena smiled "Come, I'll introduce you to her."  
"Introduce me?" Renee blinked but followed Relena over to where Lady Gundam kneeled next to the wall  
  
Relena climbed up Lady Gundam's body and opened the cockpit hatch before helping Renee inside. As Relena sat down in the pilot's chair, Renee was starting to think that she had gone a little batty. Renee was in for a shock as her sister powered up Lady Gundam's electronics and a voice issued from the speakers.  
  
[Hello Relena.] came the Gundam's feminine voice  
"Th-that's someone at some secret base, right?" Renee asked  
"No," Relena replied "That's Lady Gundam herself talking."  
"Your mobile suit talks?"  
[And why shouldn't I talk, Renee?] Lady Gundam's voice sounded slightly indignant [Do you think mobile suits should not speak their minds?]  
"No... I Ah I just never knew mobile suits could talk."  
"Lady Gundam is unique." Relena explained "She has a special AI device called the Beta System. Her intelligence is programmed directly from my brainwaves."  
"Incredible. So this is what you meant when you said you wouldn't be on your own."  
[Fear not, Renee.] Lady Gundam said [Relena and I shall exact tenfold vengeance upon OZ for your father's death.]  
"Th-thank you."  
"C'mon Renee," Relena said as she powered down Lady Gundam's systems "We'd better get home before mother misses us."  
"Yeah, you're right." Renee replied as they descended to the ground and Relena closed the hatch "Mom's been through a lot. We don't want her to have to worry about where we are."  
  
Both girls got back on Relena's motorcycle and they rode back towards the house.  
  
"Relena, what were those crates in the cave with Lady Gundam?" Renee asked as they rode down the road  
"Ammunition for her machine cannons, vulcans, and missile launchers." Relena answered "The fuel tank, as you might guess, contains high-grade mobile suit fuel."  
"Where'd you get it all?"  
"From a black market dealer who takes orders over the Globalnet and makes blind drops."  
"All that must've cost a fortune. How did you pay for it all?"  
"With a special bank account Dr. Z set up in advance. The access card for the account was in the compartment under Lady Gundam's pilot's seat."  
"This Dr. Z must have a lot of money on her hands."  
"As far as I can tell, the financing for Lady Gundam's construction and the Supply account came from Dr. Z's sponsor."  
"Who's that?"  
"I don't know. Dr. Z didn't tell me and the information isn't in Lady Gundam's databanks, either."  
"I wish I knew who he was. I'd like to meet the man who gave my sister the means to avenge our father."  
"And avenge him I shall. I will make OZ regret killing our father. When my next mission comes, I will show no mercy to any OZ soldier I encounter."  
  
Relena's voice had a cold edge to it that made Renee shiver on the bike behind her. Renee pitied any OZ soldier who ran afoul of her sister. In killing their father, OZ had awakened a bloodthirsty tigress within Relena. Soon, they returned home, and as they walked through the foyer, a thought occurred to Renee.  
  
"You think we should call to let our friends know we won't be going to the party tonight?" she asked  
"Why should we do that?" Relena asked in return "I think we should go to the party."  
"Are you kidding? How can we enjoy ourselves so soon after losing Dad? It wouldn't be right. Have you become so cold that you can ignore our loss with ease!?"  
"I haven't become cold, Renee. My blood boils for a chance to strike back at OZ and destroy them. But father wouldn't want us to shut ourselves away from everything positive. He wouldn't want us to dwell on our loss. He'd want us to honor his memory and move on. If we let our spirits be destroyed by father's death, then OZ will have effectively killed us with the same bomb that killed him."  
"I never thought about it that way."  
"But we needn't act like nothing has happened at all. Instead of the cheerfully colored dresses we were planning to wear to the party, we can wear our ordinary school uniforms instead."  
"Yes That sounds reasonable. Our uniforms will be our mourning clothes in the brightly colored environment of the party."  
"Then it's agreed. We'll show everyone that we survived, but with a great sadness upon us. All our friends will be there to help us with the healing process."  
"Including your boyfriend, Heero?" Renee allowed herself a little smile as she teased her sister  
"He's not my boyfriend! You heard what Doctor J said about him. It'd be safest to stay clear of him."  
"Since when have you ever taken the safe route? It's like you're a moth and Heero's a flame. Please don't let him burn you, I couldn't bear to lose you too."  
  
Renee walked up the stairs as Relena stood motionless on the ground floor. Relena could lie to her sister, but she couldn't lie to herself. Renee was right, she did have feelings for Heero and the recent revelation about his identity and nature only made her more determined to break through the boy's shell. Relena walked up to her room and performed a complex kata for a while, imagining that she was fighting Lady Une. Had the OZ officer actually been present, the ferocity of Relena's attacks would have rendered her nearly unrecognizable. Exhausted by her vigorous exercise, Relena lied down on her bed for a while, now giving her mind a workout as she visualized battle strategies and mobile suit maneuvers in her head.  
  
When the clock chimed four, Relena rose from her bed and changed into her school uniform, eschewing the brightly colored party dress that she had originally planned to wear. Relena exited her room and walked down the hall, meeting Renee on the way to the stairs. Renee was also wearing her school uniform as they walked down to the ground floor, both remaining silent. Pagan was waiting right outside the main door of the house with the pink limo that the girls regularly rode to and from school in. The trip to the school passed in silence, Pagan respecting Relena and Renee's wish to spend the trip in silence. When they arrived, the sun was setting and the party had already begun, with a few boys and girls chasing each other playfully.  
  
"Look, it's Relena and Renee." One student whispered  
"Is it true that their father was assassinated by terrorists in the Colonies?" asked another  
"Yeah, the press is all over it." answered a third  
  
Two of Relena and Renee's friends walked up to them about then with somber expressions on their faces  
  
"Relena, Renee. I'm so sorry about your father." the girls' blonde-haired friend greeted them  
"I wish I were anywhere but at a party. Seeing all this festivity just makes me sadder." their brown-haired friend agreed  
"That's very kind of you both," Relena answered "But we just can't be sad forever. Let's try to be stronger."  
"Dad wouldn't want us feeling sorry for ourselves." Renee agreed  
"We'll be strong, Relena, Renee." their blonde friend responded  
"What? Heero's moving to another school?" Relena heard a boy say in surprise  
"But he hasn't even been here for a month yet." another boy noted  
"Good riddance." Renee muttered  
"Please excuse me, I'll be back soon." Relena apologized as she turned to walk towards the boy's dorms  
"I hope that jerk doesn't hurt her." Renee whispered softly to herself as her sister walked away  
  
Minutes later, Relena opened the door to Heero's room as he closed a suitcase, two more were sitting on the floor.  
  
"Are you off to fight again?" she asked and Heero half-turned towards her in surprise "Where's your next mission, Heero?" the boy turned all the way towards Relena as he drew a gun and pointed it at her. Relena showed no sign of fear. "I met Doctor J." Heero gasped at this statement. Relena walked towards Heero, stopping just out of arm's reach as Heero raised his gun higher, pointing it right at her throat "So, even you can be surprised. Ever since I met you it's been me who keeps getting surprised by you. If you killed me now, it would cause quite a commotion. I don't think that's what you really want. The school is holding a party right now, might as well stay and enjoy it. At least until the dance is over."  
  
Relena took a step back and curtseyed, her eyes closed as she held the position. There was a long silence and neither person moved for a full minute. Then Heero clicked his gun's safety back on and put it in his pocket once again.  
  
"Alright." Heero said in a monotone. Relena opened her eyes and stood up straight again.  
"I saved the first dance for you." she smiled and turned to lead Heero to the party  
  
Elsewhere, an aircraft carrier carrying mobile suits had just pulled into dock at a military base, when part of the deck exploded and Shenlong Gundam came out of the flames, it's dragon fang armed and ready, its twin flamethrowers belching destruction as they set some nearby buildings ablaze.  
  
"You let the enemy penetrate a little too easily." Wufei taunted "You can only blame yourselves for security. Or lack thereof."  
[Another worthless mission.] Shenlong commented as its flamethrowers ignited again, setting more buildings ablaze and causing fuel tanks to explode. [Once again the enemy is hardly worthy of the designation. When will we receive a mission that tests our strength? Does OZ even HAVE anyone capable of giving us a challenge?]  
"Be patient, Nataku. OZ has one or two aces that might be on our level, none of which we've encountered yet. And these missions, while tedious, have not been worthless. We are crushing their weapons supplies under our heel with every mission we have accomplished. Soon, they'll have no choice but to take us seriously, and they'll send their very best to face us."  
[And when their best is destroyed, they shall see just how strong we truly are.]  
"They will indeed, Nataku, and they will despair, and in that moment of total weakness, we shall destroy them utterly."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the party, Relena and Heero were dancing in time with the music.  
  
"Heero," Relena whispered as they continued to dance "I know too much about you. Are you still gonna kill me?"  
"Yeah." Heero answered softly in his usual monotone  
"I didn't want to die with no answers, but now it's different. Now I know why you fight. And that's because, I'm on your side. I think I've always been on your side."  
"Huh? On my side?" Heero and Relena looked up as the faint sound of a jet engine entered their perceptions "What's that?" They saw a small silhouette in the sky.  
*That's an OZ mobile suit carrier!* Relena thought as Heero said the same thing aloud  
"They've caught on to this place!"  
"Heero." Relena called to the boy as he turned and dashed into the woods, but resisted the urge to follow him. "I'd better find Renee."  
  
As Aries and Leo mobile suits descended from the carrier, one of them was destroyed by a powerful particle beam that came from the direction Heero had run. A moment later, Wing Gundam stood up, towering over the trees. Wing Gundam started firing its head vulcans upward at the descending mobile suits which returned fire as Relena looked on grimly.  
  
"Those are OZ mobile suits." She said to herself "The colors on the Aries make that clear. Why would they come here to fight? If they knew Heero or I were Gundam pilots, they would have sent officers to arrest us, not make a full assault with mobile suits."  
  
Renee and two of their friends ran towards Relena, yelling her name. A missile hit the ground somewhere behind them, the shockwave throwing them into her and bowling her over. While the battle between Wing Gundam and the OZ mobile suits raged, Relena and Renee's two friends cried as the other two girls held them.  
  
"Everything will be OK. Stop crying and run."  
"OK." the twins' friends chorused as Relena and Renee helped them stand back up  
"It'll be alright, just hurry."  
"We will." their friends obeyed Relena's orders, but Renee made no sign of moving from the spot  
"You too Renee. Get out of here."  
"Not without you, sis." Renee responded defiantly "I'll leave when you do, and not before."  
"Renee, it's too dangerous to be here."  
"Then why aren't we both running for our lives?"  
  
Relena didn't answer, instead staring upward, seemingly making eye contact with Wing Gundam, which had dispensed with the mobile suits that had engaged it so far and was now facing towards Relena and Renee. Relena was certain that Heero was the Gundam's pilot and that he wanted to kill her. She knew it would take only a single vulcan round fired from one of the head-mounted weapons and she would be blown to pieces, yet she showed no fear.  
  
"Heero?" Relena whispered  
"That jerk has a Gundam too?" Renee grumbled as she heard her sister say the boy's name  
  
An Aries fired a pair of shots from its rifle at the stationary Gundam as Heero stared at Relena through his viewscreen. One round exploded against Wing Gundam's back, doing minimal damage, while the other missed and hit the roof of the school. A mass of heavy masonry fell down towards Relena and Renee. Renee screamed as she realized they were about to be crushed, but Relena simply stood silently, accepting her fate. As the stonework fell, Wing Gundam lunged forward, shield extended in front. Relena grabbed her sister and dragged her to the ground as the lower edge of the shield just missed giving them both haircuts. Both girls looked up and saw the curve of the shield above them.  
  
"He... saved us." Relena said in surprise as she realized that Heero's quick action was all that had saved her and Renee from being crushed.  
"Maybe he's not such a jerk after all." Renee said quietly  
  
At that same time, the Aries landed and fired more shots at Wing Gundam's back as the pilot reported its actions back to the mobile suit carrier he had launched from.  
  
"What!?" Lady Une squawked when she heard the report "Do you mean the Gundam's protecting Darlian's daughters?"  
"Yes." the Aries pilot responded "There's no mistake, it's the girls we're after: Relena and Renee Darlian."  
"Could it be, that the girls somehow know the Gundam's pilot?"  
  
Meanwhile, Wing Gundam remained unmoving, shielding Relena and Renee with its body.  
  
"Heero, is that you?" Relena called out  
  
After a moment, Wing Gundam suddenly exploded into action, getting to its feet, spinning, and spearing the last remaining Aries' head with the end of its shield. Multiple small explosions riddled the OZ mobile suit as ammunition and fuel cooked off inside and the wrecked shell fell to the ground at Wing Gundam's feet while Relena and Renee looked on.  
  
"All of our suits have been destroyed!" an OZ officer inside the carrier reported  
"Then I'll go!" Lady Une snarled as she stood up  
"Colonel Treize is on the line."  
"What?"  
"Lady Une," Colonel Treize's image appeared on the screen in front of Lady Une "Cancel your mission. Return to base, immediately."  
"But Colonel Treize-"  
"I've decided to let Darlian's daughters live."  
"But Colonel, the mission was to-"  
"Lady, we were met by an unexpected enemy. Don't think of it as a failure. Return immediately."  
"Right." Lady Une hung her head, despite her superior's suggestion, she did view this as a failure. "I understand."  
  
As the OZ mobile suit carrier turned to fly away from the school, Colonel Treize closed the comm channel to Lady Une and stood up from the terminal on his desk  
  
"Thank you very much, Colonel Treize." Noin's voice issued from the terminal "I'm sure Lieutenant Zechs will be pleased."  
"Zechs has always gone out of his way to help me out." Treize responded as he gazed out the window "Saving Renee is the very least I can do to thank him for all his efforts. However, I am still uncertain why it was as important to save Relena as well. She isn't related to Zechs at all."  
"For all her life, Renee has thought of Relena as her sister. Zechs wouldn't want her to experience the pain of losing a sibling, on top of the recent loss of the man she had thought was her father."  
"Ah, I understand now. Please, give my regards to Lieutenant Zechs."  
"Yes sir."  
  
While Treize mused about the revelation of Zechs having a surviving blood relative, Wing Gundam stood victorious in what was left of the courtyard in front of Relena and Renee's school.  
  
"Heero!" Relena yelled "That's you, isn't it? Answer me! Heero! Tell me why you rescued me! You didn't kill me, you said you were gonna!"  
"What!?" Renee blinked "He said he was gonna kill you!?"  
"Answer me, Heero!" Wing Gundam suddenly turned around to face Relena and Renee again, causing the girls to gasp.  
"Umm, I'm no expert in spy stuff," Renee said unsteadily as Wing Gundam started walking towards them "But I don't think it's a good idea to draw the attention of a guy who wants to kill you."  
"Stand back, sis. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Relena shoved Renee to her left, the blonde-haired girl taking a few more steps away from her sister, fighting conflicting urges to get farther away or to run back to her sister's side. Wing Gundam towered over Relena and raised its massive shield. In a single movement, Wing Gundam's shield arm shot forward and down. Renee shouted Relena's name as she saw the massive object about to crush her sister. The end of the shield hit the pile just behind and to Relena's right.  
  
"Heero." Relena said calmly  
  
Wing Gundam's leg jets ignited and it soared into the air right before transforming into bird mode and soaring into the night sky.  
  
"Heero!" Relena yelled, then stepped forward and her face took on a sad expression. "Please Heero, don't run away from me."  
*He didn't harm a hair on her head, but he did hurt her.* Renee thought as she walked over to hold her sister "Sis, are you OK?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why would Heero have a reason to kill you? Is there some rivalry between Gundam pilots?"  
"Not that I know of. He has a reason to kill me because I witnessed his arrival on Earth."  
"You saw him land?"  
"Not quite, but I did see him washed up on the beach in a spacesuit the day the Gundams landed. Remember the news report that was on the radio right after we made our entrance at our birthday party?"  
"The one that said the six shooting stars weren't spacecraft after all?"  
"Right. It was a lie. Amy and Lady Gundam were in one of them, I'm certain Heero and his Gundam were in another, the other boy and Gundam pair yet another, and three more pairs I haven't met yet."  
"Other boy and Gundam?"  
"When I left our birthday party, I encountered Heero at a military base, about to launch some torpedoes out to sea. He pulled a gun on me. He might have shot me if another boy, dressed all in black, hadn't appeared and shot him. Then he shot Heero again when he tried to grab his gun. He might have killed Heero if I hadn't put myself in the way of his next shot. About then two Gundams appeared in the water heading towards us. I didn't get much of a look before the boy lit a flare to keep me from seeing, but I saw the heads, and they were very similar to Lady Gundam's head."  
"So, you're not really alone."  
"Sure. Heero wants to kill me, and I have no idea how to contact the others."  
"Are you sure he wants to kill you?"  
"I know who he really is. I'm a threat to his mission. His only option is to kill me."  
"But he didn't. He could've squashed you flat just now, but he didn't. He could've let us get crushed by the falling stonework, but he saved us instead. If he was as focused on his mission as you seem to think, my presence wouldn't have factored into his equation. He couldn't kill you. All that firepower at his command, and he couldn't make himself kill you. I think he loves you like you love him."  
"I've told you time and again, I'm not in love with him!"  
"Relena, you're in denial. I've heard the tone in your voice when you talk about him. How you reacted when he tore up the invitation you gave him, how you ran out of our birthday party when you heard where he was. What you just told me about getting between Heero and a gun aimed at him. Deny it all you want, but eventually, you're gonna have to face the truth."  
"I... I..."  
"C'mon. We should try to get home before this hits the news."  
"Yes... Mother will worry so much about us, so soon after losing father."  
  
Relena and Renee walked together away from the battlefield, Relena lost in thought about the boy she couldn't help loving.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I posted anything. Sometimes, you just get busy and forget about things like satisfying your horde of adoring fans. But, I've finally finished this chapter and here it is for you all to read and review. Next chapter, Relena, Heero, and Duo join forces to crash an OZ meeting and meet the other 3 Gundam pilots in the process. But is it really an OZ meeting, or an OZ trap? Find out in chapter 6, coming whenever I have time to write it.  



	7. Chapter 6: Scenario For Bloodshed

Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue.  
  
Chapter 6: Scenario for Bloodshed  
  
The morning after OZ's attack on her school, Relena was typing away on her computer, hacking through firewalls and password locks. Her target for the day was the computer network dedicated to information storage and secure communication for the Special Mobile Suit Corps. As she worked, Renee walked into the room.  
  
What're you up to, Relena? she asked You've been in here since breakfast.  
Hacking into OZ's computer network. Relena answered Looking for... AHA!  
What've you found?  
The file on last night's... event.  
Oh? What's it say? Renee asked as she moved to stand where she could see the screen  
We were the target, but not because I'm a Gundam pilot.  
If they don't know you're a Gundam pilot, why do they want us dead? And why not drop in more troops after Heero wiped out the first wave?  
Says here we were slated for termination because we witnessed a covert action.' Obviously, they mean us seeing Lady Une throw the bomb that killed father.  
So they didn't want us telling how an OZ officer killed Dad, rather than Colony terrorists. Does that mean they're gonna try again?  
Possibly not. There's an addendum at the bottom of the file: Termination canceled by order of OZ leader Treize Khushrenada.'  
Why would he order our deaths, then change his mind?  
I don't know, and I don't care. Perhaps he decided that two teenage girls wouldn't be a threat to OZ's plans. His mistake. Relena tapped a few more keys and the screen changed I wonder what else is... Uh oh.  
What's wrong?  
I think I've been detected. I have to cut the connection before my hack is traced back here.  
  
Relena hit the ESCAPE key and the connection to OZ's computer network was terminated. A moment later, Relena's E-mail icon started flashing. Relena clicked on it and an E-mail message opened up, the sender info said it came from Amy Zolinsky.  
  
I thought you said your friend Amy was dead? Renee asked  
She is. Dr. Z has been using the address for years to communicate with me, securely.  
  
Relena saved the attached picture file and then decrypted it. The decrypted file contained text that made Relena smile a little.  
  
{Meeting of top OZ officers scheduled at New Edwards military base tomorrow. Mission: Eliminate the attending OZ officers. Details on coded uplink.}  
Relena typed a 2 word reply, encrypted it, and sent it to Dr. Z. Minutes later, Dr. Z received the message, decrypted it, and read it.  
  
{Mission Accepted}  
  
Meanwhile, Relena brought up a map program on her computer to locate the New Edwards base.  
  
she said at length I'm going to be gone for a few days.  
That base is on the other side of the Pacific. Renee noted Does Lady Gundam have the kind of range you need to get there, trash the meeting, and get back home?  
No, she doesn't. I'll have to steal a mobile suit carrier to get there.  
Seems a little risky. What if you get caught?  
I won't get caught. Renee, if I can kill the OZ officers at this meeting, I'll be effectively killing OZ. Cut off the head, the body dies.  
Just... be careful sis. Vengeance isn't worth losing you too. Promise me you'll come back alive.  
I can't make that promise. Dr. Z once told me A warrior must fight every battle as though it will be their last.' In the event that something goes wrong and capture seems imminent, I have to be prepared to Self-Detonate, so that neither I nor Lady Gundam fall into enemy hands.  
Self-Detonate... You mean blow yourself up!?  
And Lady Gundam. She's more advanced than any other mobile suit in the entire Earth Sphere. Can you imagine what could happen if OZ got their hands on her?  
I guess that wouldn't be good. Alright, if you can't promise me you won't Self-Detonate, can you at least promise me that you'll only Self-Detonate if it's absolutely necessary? I mean as in Lady Gundam's systems are dead and OZ is burning through the cockpit hatch.  
I would need to trigger the Self-Detonation device before it got to that point, but I promise that as long as Lady Gundam and I can fight or run, the Self-Detonation device will remain dormant.  
I guess that's as close as I'm gonna get. Good luck, Relena. Come home safe.  
Thanks Renee. I'll do my best. Relena and Renee embraced.  
  
That night, the perimeter lights and sensors around a nearby military base completely shut down for 30 seconds. The next day, technicians would finally track the unscheduled shutdown to a virus in the base's main computer, but that would be far too late as Lady Gundam had used the 30 seconds of total darkness and lack of alarm sensitivity to cross the fence and enter the base undetected. A short time later, Relena, dressed the same way she had when she broke into the Alliance Decoding Center, black clothing with a black ski mask hiding her face, knocked out a guard from behind with a blow to the base of the neck and dragged him into the hangar he was guarding.  
  
Relena darted back out of the hangar and climbed up into Lady Gundam's cockpit, moving the mobile suit inside the hangar and into the mobile suit carrier found within. Lady Gundam knelt in the frontmost portion of the hold and the cockpit hatch opened. Relena dropped out of the cockpit to the ground and looked up to see a familiar boy on the platform above. He was dressed in black, much as she was, with a priest collar and a long brown braid.  
  
Hello again! Relena called up to him as she took off her ski mask top reveal her face, bringing forth a look of shock on that of the boy. I assume you want this carrier for the same reason I do.  
Which reason is that? Duo asked warily  
Oh, a little trip to California. A certain meeting, cutting off the head of a certain serpent.  
I always wanted to go to California...  
Then get your Gundam loaded and let's be off. I'll get things setup in the cockpit. Relena climbed up the ladder to the platform.  
  
Plenty of time to explain during the flight.  
  
Relena walked into the cockpit and crawled under the dashboard, fiddling with something underneath, her legs sticking out. She was still underneath when Heero Yuy reached the cockpit. Relena was so focused on her task that she heard neither Heero's footsteps nor the cocking of his gun. A few moments later, a click was heard from under the dashboard as something was disconnected and Relena tossed out a piece of equipment to roll across the floor and come to rest against the wall.  
  
Scratch one cockpit voice recorder. Relena said as she got out from under the dashboard then stopped cold as she saw Heero holding his gun on her. Heero... I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to delay killing me for a little while. At least until my mission is finished.  
Heero blinked in surprise  
Yes. Since you're here, I suspect you need this carrier for the same reason as I do. However, unless your destination is the New Edwards base in California, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to find another carrier to steal. This one already has two Gundams aboard, though there should be room for a third, IF you're going to the same place as us.  
What're you talking about?  
Deathscythe's secure! Duo's voice was heard as he walked in We can takeoff whenever... Duo stopped when he saw Heero   
You're working together? Heero turned his head slightly to glimpse Duo  
Strictly carpooling, pal. Duo answered  
We're heading for the same place, Relena clarified Likely the same mission. How about you?  
There's enough room for another mobile suit.  
Heero said in a monotone as he clicked his gun's safety back on and lowered his weapon.  
You should get your Gundam into the hold quickly, then. Relena advised They're going to figure out something's happened to the guards soon.  
  
Heero nodded and exited the transport. Several minutes later, Wing Gundam was in the hold and the doors were closed. As the engines were started, Relena put her ski mask back on.  
  
What's with the mask? Duo asked  
I don't know about you guys, Relena answered But my face is rather well known. I can't take any chances.  
  
The carrier started to taxi out of the hangar and was met with gunfire. Fortunately, it was equipped with armor plating and bulletproof windows which made it immune to small arms fire. The carrier quickly took off and started flying east. Relena took off her ski mask as they climbed away from the base.  
  
The name's Duo.Duo introduced himself as the plane flew through the sky So uh, where'd an Earth bigshot like you get a Gundam?  
My father has made a good many trips to the Colonies over the past few years, Relena answered Some of which I accompanied him on. One day I ditched my bodyguard and went exploring. I literally ran into a girl my own age named Amy. She was training to be a Gundam pilot. I found out about OZ and asked to be taught how to fight them as well. Amy and I managed to convince the scientist training her to train me as well. The landing computer in the capsule bringing Amy and Lady Gundam to Earth malfunctioned and it crashed. Amy was mortally injured. I got there just in time to be with her when she died. Then her mission fell to me.  
Did your Dad know about it? Oh yeah, sorry to hear about what happened to him.  
Father never knew I was a Gundam pilot. Relena's voice took on a cold tone OZ will pay for his murder. I will make sure of that. Relena's words and tone made Duo shiver and he decided to change the subject slightly  
Oh man, this is gonna be quite the battle. Isn't it?  
This mission's really big. Heero said I don't think you get it.   
You bet I do, this is our chance to finally destroy the OZ organization!  
This time is different, we're gonna eliminate every OZ leader.  
We will cut off the head of the serpent, Relena agreed And my father will be avenged.  
Yeah, then I go back to space. Duo smiled  
I hope your Gundams weren't mad at you about getting blasted by those torpedoes.  
Yours has an AI too? Cool. For some reason his doesn't have one. Duo indicated Heero  
How odd.  
Not really. He doesn't seem to have much of a personality, so what else could one expect from his Gundam. Duo's words didn't provoke any reaction from Heero, who simply continued to sit in the pilot's seat. Now Deathscythe, he's got personality. Actually thinks he's a god come down to Earth to lay his blessing on OZ.  
Lay his blessing??  
His blessing is death because he says he's the God of Death. Funny that, considering the God of Death is the only god I actually believe exists.  
Deathscythe's AI is generated by the Beta System, right?  
  
So is Lady Gundam's. This is very eerie.  
I'll say. His Gundam is named Wing Gundam and its serial number is really close to Deathscythe's. His Gundam is XXXG-01W, while mine is XXXG-01D.  
Relena said as her eyes widened Lady Gundam's serial number is XXXG-01L. It can't be a coincidence.  
Makes sense. Duo nodded They all seem to be variants on the same design. All three have machine cannons in the same spot. The faceplates are similar. They're all made of Gundanium. But I know the Professor only made Deathscythe and none other.  
There was only enough room in the construction bay for Lady Gundam to be built. There's no way another one could have been built at the same time, let alone two.  
Forget about the similarities between our Gundams. Heero spoke in his usual monotone If you waste time on inconsequential details like that, you'll endanger the mission. It doesn't matter who made our Gundams, only that they function properly.  
He's right. Relena sighed We have to be focused on our objective when we go into battle or we'll be defeated. Perhaps, afterwards we'll have a chance to compare notes on our Gundams, but not now.  
You two get some sleep. I'll wake one of you up in a few hours so I can get some rest without blindly trusting the autopilot.  
Good idea. Duo responded We're gonna need to be fresh when we get there. OZ isn't gonna just sit back and watch while we wipe out their leaders. They'll probably send everything they've got against us.  
Then everything they've got will die. Relena declared as she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.  
  
Hours later, Duo was shaking Relena awake as the carrier descended in sunlight.  
  
Wakey wakey. Duo said as Relena rubbed the sleep out of her eyes Time to take down OZ.  
Relena blinked  
You've been asleep the whole trip. Heero announced We'll be landing in a few minutes.  
Didn't you sleep at all?  
He woke me up a few hours ago. Duo answered Guess he wanted you to get your beauty sleep, not that you actually need it.  
Then we should start the preflights on our Gundams as soon as we land. The less warning OZ has, the better.  
You're almost as bad as he is. Duo sighed Guy won't even tell me his name. Say now, do you know his name?  
  
Duo waited while Relena merely smirked, then threw up his hands in defeat Geez! You ARE as bad as he is! I'll bet if your dad weren't famous, I wouldn't know your name, either!  
You're probably right about that. It's not always a good idea for a covert operative, such as ourselves, to volunteer their name, even to those who seem to be on the same side. You never know when an ally might be captured and tortured for information.  
  
  
Heero landed the plane several miles away from the New Edwards security perimeter and all three teens got into their Gundams. While Relena and Duo were doing their preflights, their AIs alerted them to something rather unusual.  
  
[Relena, I am picking up an odd carrier wave.] Lady Gundam told her pilot [The pulses seem to match my interface initialization code.]  
Display it on the screen Relena ordered and Lady Gundam complied  
  
Relena tapped some keys on the control console to examine the strange signal and was surprised to discover that it was coming from extreme close range, meaning it couldn't be an OZ transmission. Intrigued, Relena started a detailed analysis.  
[I hear something, my bright soul.] Deathscythe said to Duo at the same time [I believe it is divine whispering.]  
Divine whispering? Duo was puzzled Whatcha talking about? You mean some sorta signal?  
[It is no mere technological signal. It is the voice of another god. No doubt one or both of my siblings here next to me.]  
You mean one of them is trying to access your computer?  
[Hardly. They merely wish to speak with me, god to god.]  
  
In Lady Gundam's cockpit, Relena had made a discovery.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? she berated herself When I wiped the corrupted protocols and reloaded them, I left one disabled. Encryption protocol Beta-12 was one of the corrupted protocols I erased and reloaded, but I only redid the binding for the ones used in the coded uplink. Encryption protocol Beta-12 is supposed to be tied to comm protocol Beta-6. I'd better do it right now and see what protocol Beta-6 does.  
  
Relena entered the required commands but she saw no change. Lady Gundam, on the other hand, noticed a difference right away.  
  
[Greetings, sister.] Deathscythe's voice was heard in her dataspace  
[Identify yourself.] Lady Gundam responded on the same frequency the words had come in on  
[I am Deathscythe, God of Death. Do you not remember me, sister?]  
[Sister? I am a mobile suit. I was built, not born.]  
[Alas. You do not remember. Your power and memory must be more tightly bound than my own. These metal bodies we inhabit are but vessels for our godly might, that we may invoke divine justice upon the evil men of OZ.]  
[If you are the God of Death, why not just invoke their deaths from wherever you rule the land of the dead?]  
[The God of Death cannot play favorites. While I sat upon my bone throne in the Underworld, I could only invoke the deaths of those whom The Book of Life and Death decreed were scheduled to die. In order to bring forth the deaths of the men of OZ responsible for so many innocents sent before me, I took corporeal form so that I could personally destroy OZ. Duo acts as my body's soul, allowing my power to be channeled and brought forth. But of course, you know that sister, as you have done the same.]  
[You are certainly an eccentric Artificial Intelligence... brother.]  
[There is nothing artificial about my intelligence, my sister.]  
  
The entire conversation between the two Gundams took only a few seconds, their transmissions composed of machine code that would be unintelligible to any computer not equipped with the Beta System. Meanwhile, Relena frowned when enabling the protocol failed to produce visible results.  
  
I don't understand, she said Nothing. No response. What did I do wrong?  
[Nothing, Relena.] Lady Gundam answered [I have just finished a conversation with my brother, Deathscythe.]  
Your brother? Wait. Duo said his Gundam was named Deathscythe.  
[He has an unusual personality algorithm, that is for certain.]  
But how could you have had a conversation with him? I just got the communications and encryption protocols working in synch.  
[Computers can perform calculations much faster than humans. They can produce in seconds a set of results that would take minutes to fully read aloud. We communicated in machine code, without the need for an audio interface.]  
In a well optimized computer, the primary bottleneck is the user. Relena nodded in realization and then smiled This direct Gundam to Gundam communication could prove useful. Too bad Heero's Gundam doesn't have the Beta System too.  
[I'm not sure I would want to speak with a mobile suit whose pilot has stated his intention to kill you.]  
I'm starting to wonder if Renee's right. Several times now, he's said he'd kill me, but every time he gets an opening, he hesitates and changes his mind. Maybe he does love me, but... Do I really love him, like Renee thinks?  
[Only you can answer that question, Relena. Look into your heart, and see if his face is emblazoned upon it.]  
There'll be time for that after the mission is finished. Right now, it's time to destroy OZ.  
  
The three Gundam pilots finished their preflights and started to move their mobile suits out of the carrier's freight compartment.  
  
So, you're saying you can talk directly to Lady Gundam's AI? Duo recapped what his Gundam had just told him  
[Not her AI,' my bright soul.] Deathscythe responded [With her. When you speak to another human, you do not say you are talking to their brain, do you?]  
Well, uh, no but-  
[There is no but,' Duo. Lady Gundam, Wing Gundam, and myself are not simply mobile suits, two of which can talk. We are GODS, clothed in metal and circuitry that we may move amongst the living and bestow my blessing upon all that is evil.]  
Alright, alright. I didn't mean to insult ya buddy.  
[It is alright, my bright soul. I know that it is, at times, hard for you to remember that I am not merely a machine, but a god in mechanized form. I know that when we are in battle, there is no question in your mind as to whether or not I am the true God of Death.]  
Can't really argue with that now, can I?  
[No, you cannot.]  
  
All three Gundams were quickly free of the carrier and stood facing in the direction of the base.  
  
Both of you stay out of my way, Heero ordered Or I'll kill you.  
  
Wing Gundam's jets ignited, propelling it into the air, and it transformed into bird mode, its engines carrying it towards the base in the form of an advanced fighter jet.  
  
Some nice guy, huh? Duo commented sarcastically  
The mission is everything to him. Relena replied As long as we don't prevent him from accomplishing it, we should be fine.  
  
Lady Gundam's jets ignited and she flew after Wing Gundam, closely followed by Gundam Deathscythe. At that same time, Trowa and Quatre, approaching the base from a different direction, stopped their trucks next to each other and got out. Quatre unfolded a map of the New Edwards base as Trowa came over to stand next to him.  
  
Alright, the building where the meeting is supposed to be held is here. Quatre pointed to a section of the map  
My intelligence says the same. Trowa agreed  
We should penetrate the perimeter here, Quatre pointed to a section of the fence line on the map Then fight our way there. If the OZ officers are still inside, we'll destroy the whole building.  
They may decide to flee when they realize our Gundams cannot be stopped, most likely by air.  
In that eventuality, we'll need to bring down the shuttle they try to escape in. Your Gundam is best equipped for that, but since you seem to have a propensity for running out of ammunition, I'm going to keep my Gundam's two missiles in reserve to make sure we retain the capability to bring down their escape craft.  
Sounds like a plan. Let's do it.  
  
Quatre refolded the map and put it in his pocket. He and Trowa climbed under the tarps covering the beds of their respective trucks and from there, into the cockpits of their respective Gundams. While Trowa started his Gundam up in silence, Quatre was greeted by Sandrock's voice almost as soon as he powered up the electronics.  
  
[Soon, Quatre,] Sandrock said [We shall succeed in restoring peace to the Earth with the destruction of OZ.]  
Yes, Sandrock. Quatre answered as he ran the preflight Once OZ is destroyed, we won't need to kill anymore.  
[Then let this be our last battlefield. And let us pray that the millions of innocents we gift with peace will forgive us for the lives we have taken already and will take in our final battle against war.]  
  
Almost as one, Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Heavyarms threw off the tarps covering them and stood up before starting to move towards the base, not knowing that the battle had already begun. Lady Gundam fired a shot from a Buster Gauntlet that blew up a fuel tank. Wing Gundam, in bird mode, flew through a hail of cannonfire from a contingent of Leos while klaxons sounded. Wing Gundam took a hit from a Leo's dobergun on the underside, causing it to heel over and go into a short nose dive, sliding along the ground as it transformed into mobile suit mode.  
  
Relena's distorted voice blared from Lady Gundam's external speakers as a Buster Gauntlet shot annihilated the Leo that had hit Wing Gundam, along with several of its comrades. At the same time, Gundam Deathscythe launched its Buster Shield, drilling into and destroying another Leo as Wing Gundam got to its feet.  
Whoa, this defense line isn't like the others. Duo commented  
Ten times more of them, that's much more than we estimated. Heero agreed as a fresh volley of machine gun fire spewed from the Leos' weapons.  
Well there's no turning back now. Gundam Deathscythe surged into action, using its beam scythe to slice a Leo in two  
It just means more of them will die. Relena's voice held no emotion as Lady Gundam's machine cannons fired, destroying several more Leos with a hail of shells.  
  
Wing Gundam fired its Buster Rifle and the beam obliterated three Leos that were somewhat spaced apart, as well as the pavement they were standing on and the structures they were near. A Leo fired its dobergun and the shell hit Wing Gundam's shield, knocking the mobile suit back. As it started to fall, Wing Gundam fired its Buster Rifle and the blast destroyed the Leo that had fired the shell, plus two more that were standing near it. Heero triggered his Gundam's vernier engines and Wing Gundam landed on its feet. Meanwhile, Gundam Deathscythe and Lady Gundam used their machine cannons to destroy several more mobile suits. Wing Gundam dropped its Buster Rifle to the ground.  
  
We're taking too long trying to get through. Heero transmitted on the frequency the three Gundam pilots had agreed upon before leaving the carrier as Wing Gundam drew and ignited its beam saber.  
Then it's time to get up close and personal. Relena responded as Lady Gundam drew and ignited both her beam sabers, holding them so that the green energy blades formed an X.  
Let's move in for the kill! Duo agreed  
  
Gundam Deathscythe was propelled forward by its vernier thrusters, beam scythe in hand, and sliced a Leo into pieces. A Leo tried to come up behind the dark Gundam, but quickly found its camera eye shattered by the butt of the Gundam's beam scythe, the resultant short circuits causing the OZ mobile suit's head to explode. Gundam Deathscythe finished the job by slicing the mobile suit in half with the beam scythe's glowing blade, both halves of what was left exploding. Wing Gundam's beam saber sliced a Leo in half while Lady Gundam rushed several more Leos, her beam sabers slicing them apart as she seemed a whirling dervish of death and destruction. Several attack helicopters flew in, firing their guns, but they were quickly destroyed by a few rounds from Wing Gundam's head vulcans. Just then, a squad of Leos started a fresh volley of machine gun fire.  
  
Meanwhile, Gundam Heavyarms and Gundam Sandrock were standing on a rise overlooking the battle, not yet noticed by either side.  
  
[It appears that, once again, we have arrived late for the battle.] Sandrock commented  
At least it looks like we'll get to meet more of the others who are fighting OZ. Quatre responded Thing is, it looks like they're clustered too close together. One good shot might be able to disable all three.  
I'll take care of that. Trowa spoke up over the frequency he and Quatre had agreed upon  
  
While Quatre and Trowa watched, the three Gundams already engaged in battle continued to fight a never ending supply of Leos armed with a variety of weapons.  
  
Duo cursed They just keep coming!  
Then they'll just keep- Relena's statement was halted as Lady Gundam's scanners bleeped a warning. Relena's warning came just after Gundam Heavyarms launched its missiles.  
Those are missiles! Aimed at us allies!  
  
All three Gundam pilots triggered their Gundams' thrusters to propel them clear of the blasts. The explosions from the volley of micromissiles sent the Gundams to the ground hard, but they managed to avoid taking any real damage. Gundam Deathscythe knelt, braced on its beam scythe, Wing Gundam was prone, and Lady Gundam was basically on all fours.  
  
[Who dares attack the God of Death from hiding?!] Deathscythe was livid [I shall send them to the deepest pits of torment for such a cowardly sneak attack!]  
[Brother! Are you alright?] Lady Gundam transmitted in machine code  
[I am undamaged, my sister.] Deathscythe responded [But shortly, I will not be able to say the same for our attacker.]  
  
Another set of missiles, launched from the same place at the same time, blasted the machine gunning Leos to pieces. Only one survived, part of its right arm blown off. On a nearby rise, the missile ports on Gundam Heavyarms's shoulders and legs closed, shielding the mechanisms from enemy fire.  
  
Cuz you're all bunched up. Trowa transmitted on an open frequency  
  
Gundam Heavyarms's backpack thrusters ignited and the heavily armed mobile suit skimmed across the ground down the hill to where its missiles had destroyed the Leos. Gundam Heavyarms raised its beam gatling and fired it, destroying first the lone survivor of its missile attack, and then more Leos on the attack. As Gundam Sandrock approached, it had to raise its shield to ward off some machine gun fire from still more Leos.  
  
[Trowa seems rather enamored of my silent brother's firepower.] Sandrock commented  
No time to sit and chitchat, Quatre said We've got some work to do.  
[Indeed, my friend.]  
  
Gundam Sandrock shot towards the attacking Leos, grabbing its heat shotels from their places on its backpack and leaped into the air, both massive heat blades raised high, before slicing downward and splitting a pair of Leos into halves which quickly exploded. The scanners in Wing Gundam, Gundam Deathscythe, and Lady Gundam analyzed the weapons configurations of the new arrivals and fed the data to their pilots.  
  
Are they OZ's newest models? Heero wondered  
Yeah, but they're attacking the Alliance. Duo responded as Gundam Sandrock sliced another Leo in two.  
They can't be OZ mobile suits! Relena countered The design is too close to ours!  
[They are more of my brothers!] Lady Gundam declared [I know it!]  
  
The two sets of Gundams faced each other across the pavement.  
  
Quatre said as he took off his goggles Those mobiles suits are just like ours! Could they also be-?  
[They are my brothers and sister.] Sandrock declared  
Whatever they are, they're right in my way. Trowa responded  
  
Across the way, Duo was in as much shock as Quatre.  
  
Those suits are identical. the braided pilot declared  
[Not identical, my bright soul,] Deathscythe disagreed [But they are more of my brother Gods.]  
  
As the standoff dragged on, the scanners on all five Gundams detected an aircraft rising into the air.  
  
[Passenger transport shuttle detected taking off.] Lady Gundam reported [IFF signal indicates it is carrying OZ VIPs.]  
  
At the same time, Duo and Quatre were receiving similar reports from their AIs and Trowa and Heero were reading the data on their screens.  
  
That's the one. Heero said as Wing Gundam transformed into bird mode and blasted into the sky.  
  
All the other Gundams' scanners were focused on Wing Gundam and the OZ shuttle as the airborne Gundam flew to intercept it.  
  
[They have erred in fleeing by air.] Deathscythe declared [All that flies, animal or machine, must pledge fealty to my airborne brother and thus are his to destroy at will. The OZ leaders aboard that shuttle are dead already.]  
  
Deathscythe's words were proven right moments later as Wing Gundam caught up with the shuttle, transformed back into mobile suit mode, and destroyed the shuttle with a single swing of its beam saber.  
  
And thus the serpent was slain. Relena smiled as she watched the shuttle explode in flames.  
  
As Heero announced Mission Accomplished, Duo's and Trowa's respective focus returned to each other.  
  
Thanks for those missiles earlier, buddy.Duo broadcast Now I'll return the favor.  
  
Gundam Deathscythe leapt into the air, beam scythe held high as Gundam Heavyarms swung its army knife. The army knife met the haft of Deathscythe's beam scythe and they struggled for a moment before breaking apart. Gundam Heavyarms fired its machine cannons and Gundam Deathscythe blocked with its Buster Shield.  
  
Cut it out you guys! Quatre called to both combatants  
[Brother! Stop this!] Sandrock transmitted in machine code [We are family! We should not fight each other!]  
Both of you stop it! Relena ordered right after she turned off her voice distorter We're on the same side!  
  
Gundam Deathscythe swung its beam scythe and Gundam Heavyarms met the blade with its army knife. They struggled for a moment before twin streams of fire passed between them, prompting both pilots to stop fighting as they turned to face the new threat. At the same time, the frequency the Gundam AIs were using to communicate directly was flooded suddenly by a new voice.  
  
[FOOLS! STOP YOUR BATTLE!] Shenlong's androgynous voice echoed through the dataspace of all the other Beta-equipped Gundams [YOU HAVE PLAYED RIGHT INTO OUR ENEMY'S HANDS!]  
[Explain thyself, Shenlong!] Deathscythe demanded [How dare you interfere in a contest between two of your fellow Gods?]  
[I will not waste my processing cycles explaining it to a deluded suit of armor such as yourself. The warrior who wears me will explain to your wearers so pay heed to his words.]  
  
All the Gundams turned to see Shenlong Gundam standing not far away, dragon fang still deployed.  
  
Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless battles yet? Wufei's voice issued from Shenlong Gundam's external speakers  
What do you mean? Heero asked as Wing Gundam landed on the ground. Shenlong Gundam's cockpit hatch opened up and Wufei stepped out onto the platform.  
Don't you guys realize? You've all been lured right into OZ's devious little trap.  
We what?! The shock in Quatre's voice echoed the shock felt by all the Gundam pilots  
Check out the Alliance's report. You guys just wiped out the Alliance's pacifists.  
Heero muttered to himself as he brought up the broadcast  
Relena didn't want to believe it as Lady Gundam displayed the report on the screen  
This is the Colonies' declaration of war against us. General Septem declared We were just discussing plans for peace talks with the Colonies today. Marshall Noventa was at the center of these plans, and he's been assassinated.  
  
Across the ocean, in the Darlian mansion, Renee Darlian was arranging some flowers in a vase while the report issued forth from the TV in a nearby room.  
  
He was killed by the Colonies' invading mobile suits. General Septem continued, his words drawing Renee's full attention I repeat: This was a brutal invasion by the Colonies!  
As Renee turned to see the screen, it displayed a recording of Wing Gundam destroying the shuttle, and then footage of Lady Gundam and several other Gundams brutally destroying Leos.  
  
Renee whispered and took an unsteady step back and bumped the vase she had been arranging flowers in, causing it to fall off the railing and shatter against the floor below.  
  
We will NOT yield to the Colonies! We must fight them to the bitter end! General Septem finished his speech and the broacast returned to the regularly scheduled programming.  
  
Relena tapped a key on her console and the window containing the news broadcast disappeared from her screen. Her eyes were quickly beginning to fill with tears.  
  
This was all completely planned out by OZ. Wufei explained We became their puppets, controlled by Trieze Khushrenada.  
Quatre exclaimed How awful!  
Damn him! Duo cursed  
NO! It can't be true! Relena declared It has to be a fake!  
A woman with a Gundam? Wufei blinked What were they thinking? That broadcast was no fake, woman. I was about to attack when Nataku finished correlating some data. There were only two high level OZ officers here, with all the other top officials being from the Alliance military. OZ sent a bunch of empty transports back and forth from here to create the illusion that all their leaders were on this base. I avoided OZ's trap while the rest of you fell right in. But I'm gonna fight you OZ, even if I have to do it on my own!  
How could we have gone so wrong? Relena whispered to herself as tears streamed down her face  
  
The six Gundams stood facing each other as the sun slowly set, not only on what was left of the New Edwards base, but also on peace itself. A new era was beginning, an era of war orchestrated by evil warmongers and unwittingly triggered by six noble warriors whose only goal was peace.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Whew! 13 pages for this chapter. Longest one since the double-sized chapter 1, but I think you guys are gonna appreciate it. In the next chapter not only will our heroes need to fight their way free of the New Edwards base, but Relena's also going to have to deal with her part in the deaths of the Alliance pacifists, even though she didn't strike the actual deathblow. Meanwhile, Wufei and Trowa, along with their faithful Gundams, go after Treize.  
  
Don't forget, since I am a Support Services member, everyone who puts me on Author Alert, member or not, will get an E-mail when one of my stories is updated.  



	8. Chapter 7: The Treize Assassination

Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 7: The Treize Assassination  
  
Night had fallen on the New Edwards Base. For the first time ever, all six Gundams stood together. Six warriors with a great deal in common had come together, but it was by no means a happy meeting. Only minutes before, the moment of their greatest victory had been transformed into their deepest despair with the revelation that the destroyed transport had been occupied, not by OZ's leaders, but by the heads of the Alliance military. Now, they had to deal with the consequences of their horrific mistake. In Lady Gundam's cockpit, tears streamed from Relena's eyes.  
  
You knew about this! Relena suddenly lashed out at Wufei as he got back inside his Gundam's cockpit and closed the hatch You could have warned us! You could have prevented this tragedy! WHY DIDN'T YOU!?  
I don't have to answer to you, woman. Or are you just a girl? Wufei responded But I would think my answer would be obvious: If I had broadcast what I had discovered, OZ would have picked it up, and locked onto my location. I could not put myself and Nataku at risk like that, especially since you likely would not have believed me and attacked anyway.  
  
[We have your pilot's excuse, Shenlong,] Lady Gundam transmitted directly to Shenlong Gundam's AI [But what is yours? Our communications with each other cannot be faked. I would have believed you and reported the information to Relena.]  
[It is not my place to cover for your deficiencies.] Shenlong replied arrogantly [Such a signal, though OZ would not have the capability to decrypt it, would still give away my position if it were of sufficient strength to reach you, and if you were to respond in kind, your position would have been compromised as well.]  
[The mission was compromised from the start. Better for you to have warned us and for all of us to have bugged out, than to allow us to make this horrible mistake.]  
[Were the rest of you and your pilots as intelligent and diligent as Wufei and I, this would not have happened. You are to blame, not I.]  
  
Lady Gundam sent an electronic sound of exasperation through the comlink then ended the conversation.  
  
I'm going to grab a carrier and go after Treize. Wufei announced You can stay or go. I don't care.  
  
So saying, Wufei guided Shenlong Gundam into motion, once again. Trowa nudged Gundam Heavyarms into motion to follow him. The other four Gundams stayed where they were, their pilots overcome with grief over their shared mistake.  
  
Gundam Heavyarms and Shenlong Gundam didn't get far before they came under fire from a squad of machine-gun-armed Leo model mobile suits and one cannon-equipped Tragos model mobile suit. Both Gundams took cover behind some rubble from one of the many explosions that had occurred during the battle. During a momentary pause in the volley, Gundam Heavyarms came out from behind its cover and opened fire with its beam gatling, riddling the enemy mobile suits with bullets right before they exploded.  
  
Shenlong Gundam ran to the hangar the mobile suits had been guarding and punched the doors where they met, making a hole in them, and then pushed one of the doors open while Gundam Heavyarms pushed the other door in the opposite direction. In the darkness of the hangar interior, the Gundam pilots could see several mobile suit carriers and a forest of red laser beams running vertically between the floor and ceiling.  
  
Explosive devices, with infrared sensors. Trowa noted the readings on his sensor panel  
[This model detonates 0.35 seconds after the infrared beam is interrupted.] Shenlong reported to Wufei  
That won't stop me! Wufei responded I'm going after Treize!  
  
With reckless abandon, Shenlong Gundam ran into the hangar, explosions going off in the ceiling with each beam broken. A few moments after Shenlong Gundam began its mad dash, Gundam Heavyarms followed. Each Gundam got inside the cargo bay of a separate carrier and their pilots jumped out, running to the respective cockpits. The hangar was consumed in flames from the explosions, but the carriers' armor held long enough for Trowa and Wufei to fly them out of what was left of the hangar and into the air.  
  
Meanwhile, the other four Gundams still stood motionless where their comrades had left them.  
  
Treize Khushrenada was using us like a buncha puppets. Duo said flatly  
We totally screwed up this entire mission. Quatre agreed  
I should've seen it coming. Relena wept This is my fault. I was so hungry for blood that I didn't think. Tears continued to stream from Relena's eyes as Heero growled angrily  
Let's go after Treize! Duo suggested We can still catch up with him!  
That's not wise! Quatre cautioned  
Hasn't there been enough death today!? Relena shouted into her radio  
Stay out of my way! Duo snarled You want me to shoot you two?  
[Be calm, my bright soul.] Deathscythe spoke to Duo  
Our missions have always focused on attacking when they least expect it, but the enemy clearly has the advantage now. Quatre explained calmly  
  
Duo gave an exasperated grunt and pulled the trigger for Deathscythe's vulcans, but only a puff of air came out of the head-mounted weapons.  
  
[I am out of vulcan ammunition, my bright soul.] Deathscythe reported redundantly  
I see what you're saying, kid. Duo spoke into his radio right before an alarm bleeped  
[We are under attack once more!]  
Just then, some Leos started firing at the gathered Gundams. Gundam Deathscythe and Gundam Sandrock raised their shields to block some of the bullets while Wing Gundam and Lady Gundam stood motionless.  
  
So we didn't get them all. Duo smiled at the thought of resuming combat  
[The minions of evil are legion.] Deathscythe commented [There will always be some left to lay my blessing upon, no matter how many I give my blessing to beforehand.]  
Either way, let's get outta here! Quatre ordered  
Duo agreed as Gundam Sandrock, Gundam Deathscythe, and Lady Gundam started moving out of the line of fire, but Wing Gundam remained motionless Hey kid! Look out, you'll get shot!  
[Why does he not defend himself?] Sandrock wondered aloud  
  
A shot struck Wing Gundam on the left shoulder, causing the mobile suit to stagger back a step, but it made no other move.  
  
Don't just stand there! Duo yelled, but Heero seemed to not hear him  
We have to protect him! Relena declared as Lady Gundam fired a beam from her right Buster Gauntlet that destroyed several Leos  
  
Gundam Deathscythe charged several Leos and started slicing them up with its beam scythe while Lady Gundam drew her beam sabers and also attacked. Gundam Sandrock used its shield to block some bullets that were headed for Wing Gundam.  
  
So how long do you expect us to look after you? Duo asked Heero after he finished off the last Leo in the group he had attacked  
Your friend's just gone through a little too much, it seems. Quatre said  
C'mon! Snap out of it! Relena ordered right before a Tragos fired both cannons at Wing Gundam, which took a direct hit and was knocked to the ground Relena cried out, fearing for Heero's well being  
Heero! I know you can hear me! a voice issued from the speakers of the base PA system, which was miraculously still working Listen to me Heero! Wing Gundam started to rise  
Heero. So his name's Heero. Duo smiled, both because Wing Gundam was moving again and because he finally knew the enigmatic boy's name.  
That voice... Relena breathed Could it be?  
Detonation devices on the base's large missiles were activated a few minutes ago. OZ is planning to blow the entire base apart in order to kill you Gundam pilots. The voice of Sally Po gave a warning  
I've confirmed that. Quatre transmitted as data scrolled across his screen Apparently there are 47 large missiles situated at the New Edwards Base.  
Oh my god! Relena gasped, for she had been calling up data at the same time as Quatre, and she didn't like what she saw They're insane! Those are nuclear missiles!  
And if they were to all explode at once, it would instantly wipe out a radius of about 300 kilometers.  
I'm not sticking around! Duo declared Let's blow this place right now!  
[Yes, before it blows us.] Deathscythe heartily agreed with his pilot  
There's ten minutes before it blows up! Quatre countered We can't possibly get away safely, now.  
You would be able to cover that distance in time, but please grant me my one last wish. Deactivate the missiles, Heero.  
  
Relena started tapping keys, bringing up the location of the missile silos, but just as the information appeared on her screen, Wing Gundam transformed into Bird Mode and flew into the air.  
  
Hey! Heero you coward! How can you leave us!? Duo yelled in anger  
You're wrong, he isn't trying to run away. Quatre countered  
He's heading straight for the missile silos. Relena agreed  
Missile base location confirmed, Heero reported after about half a minute Proceeding to enter the base.  
What's that guy trying to prove? Duo wondered aloud  
Roger that Heero, I'm gonna stake my life on you. Quatre transmitted  
Good luck Heero. Relena said softly, then spoke a bit louder We're going to need carriers to get out of here and back to our respective bases.  
You two take care of that, Quatre ordered While I clear the runway.  
Sounds like a plan. Duo transmitted back  
  
Gundam Deathscythe and Lady Gundam headed for the hangars while Gundam Sandrock drew its heat shotels as it strode towards the runway.  
  
Be careful Duo. Relena warned as she pulled her black ski mask on, once again Because of the missiles, New Edwards is a high security base. When an alert is sounded, it arms the booby traps on the hangars. You can't just rip open the hangar doors with your Gundam or the traps will lock active with no way to disarm them.  
So, what do you suggest, Miss Know-it-all? Duo responded sarcastically  
A little electronic lockpicking will get the doors open just fine, with no booby traps to worry about. Considering that bit of electronic mayhem you caused when you were breaking Heero out of the Alliance Medical Facility, you shouldn't have any problem bypassing the codes.  
  
As they each reached one of the hangars, Relena and Duo dropped out of their respective Gundams' cockpits and ran to the panels next to the doors. Relena pulled a small device out of her pouch and plugged it into the panel where the electronic key would normally be inserted. After pressing a button to activate the device, lights on it flashed for a few seconds before it beeped and the doors started to roll open. A few seconds later, the door to Duo's hangar started to roll open as well, some wires hanging out of the now open panel. The boy flashed Relena a thumbs up before each went into their respective hangars.  
  
Each of them taxied a carrier out of the hangar, then went in for another one. Meanwhile, Quatre was fighting OZ mobile suits and transmitting vital data to Heero, who was by now inside the missile complex.  
The detonation device has been activated on the largest missile, the model three-zero-four. Quatre read off information to Heero It's set up so that model three-zero-four's explosion will trigger the explosion of all the other missiles. Hurry! To the model three-zero-four control room!  
  
As Quatre fired Gundam Sandrock's pair of missiles at some Leos on the runway, Duo glanced out the window of the carrier he was taxiing and noticed something.  
  
Hey girlie, Duo purposely avoided using Relena's name because of the possibility that the channel might be monitored Looks like we've got some duplication of effort here. We only need three carriers.  
Relena transmitted back We need all four. You've forgotten about Heero.  
She's right, Quatre agreed His mobile suit is probably low on fuel. The runway'll be clear in a minute.  
You two are totally confident that he's gonna succeed, aren't ya? Duo commented  
  
No doubt. Relena added I've seen what he can do, and so have you.  
It's all up to you now. Duo said Go for it, Heero.  
He's got a 10% chance of success, Quatre announced But that guy can do it for sure.  
I think, for Heero, a 10% chance of success is a cakewalk. Relena declared  
Runway's clear. Are all the carriers ready?  
I've got two ready to go.  
And I've got another two revved and ready to fly. Duo added  
Then it's time for us to go. Quatre declared as Gundam Sandrock walked to one of the carriers Duo had prepared.  
You guys go now, if you want, Relena responded But I'm waiting for Heero.  
Until we meet again, then.  
Until then.  
  
Relena got back inside Lady Gundam and exited the carrier. She watched Duo and Quatre's carriers take off and soar off into the sky. Shortly thereafter, when the time for the missiles' detonation came and went with no explosion, Relena smiled.  
  
Good work, Heero. she whispered  
  
A few minutes later, Relena was fighting a fresh squad of Leos on the runway and had gotten tired of waiting for Heero to contact her, so she decided to contact him.  
  
Heero, what's taking you so long? Relena transmitted as she fired Lady Gundam's missiles to take out two enemy mobile suits I'm keeping the runway clear so we can get out of here.  
I'm on my way back. Heero responded after about half a minute  
  
Lady Gundam had just finished slicing apart the last of the attacking Leos with her beam sabers when Relena saw Wing Gundam on the radar and started heading back towards the carriers. She reached them just as Wing Gundam landed in mobile suit mode.  
  
Two carriers, no waiting. Relena quipped I'll let you pick which one you want.  
  
Wing Gundam silently walked over to one of the carriers and went inside. Lady Gundam went inside the other one and they both taxied onto the runway before taking off. As they flew side by side for a little while, Relena waved to Heero through the window, but he made no sign of having noticed her gesture.  
  
Once the remains of the New Edwards base were far behind them, Heero altered his course slightly, causing his carrier to slowly widen the distance between it and Relena's carrier, until they could no longer see each other, and Relena was alone with her thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, the mobile suit carriers piloted by Trowa and Wufei were approaching the OZ fleet which Colonel Treize and Lady Une had fled to. Each of the Gundam pilot's pressed the Comm Request button on their respective radio panel, causing the carriers to automatically send their preloaded identity information, that of Aries carriers from the 505 Support Troops. About 15 seconds later, they received a response.  
  
This is Big Nose, please begin communication. Came the voice of the radio operator on the lead OZ ship  
  
Ignoring the radio, Wufei aimed his carrier at a destroyer and ran out of the cockpit, jumping inside his Gundam before the carrier struck the ship and exploded. As Shenlong Gundam rose out of the wreckage, Trowa's carrier on the lead ship in much the same way as Wufei's had, Gundam Heavyarms walking out of the flames. As Leos came out to attack, the red Gundam opened fire on them with its beam gatling. In less than a minute, twenty Leos had been destroyed and Trowa showed no sign of stopping.  
  
[Wufei, when we arrived, a cruise ship was part of this fleet.] Shenlong reported [That ship is now sailing away from the others. I estimate a high probability that Treize Khushrenada is on that ship.]  
Must be this one. Wufei agreed But first thing's first.  
  
Wufei activated Shenlong Gundam's dragon fang and it extended to crash through the bridge of the ship he was on, causing it to explode. With the ship he was on neutralized, Wufei activated the vernier engines in Shenlong Gundam's backpack and the mobile suit soared over the water towards another destroyer. One of the gun turrets fired at the approaching Gundam, but the rounds either missed or bounced off the mobile suit's Gundanium armor before Shenlong Gundam stepped on the turret, destroying it.  
  
Destination reached. Wufei smiled Here I go, Nataku. Suddenly, the radar bleeped  
[Mobile suit approaching fast by air.] Shenlong warned [Modified Leo-type]  
  
Shenlong Gundam turned to face the flying Leo and was hit headlong with a literal flying tackle, slamming it into the side of the ship, the Leo's powerful thrusters actually moving the whole ship before they turned off and it stood over the fallen Gundam. The Leo jettisoned the thruster backpack as a stunned Wufei struggled to shake off the impact. The Leo drew and ignited its violet beam saber.  
  
Hmpf. Don't be so sure of yourself, Gundam. Lady Une said contemptuously You're not getting one step closer to that ship!  
[The Leo's IFF indicates that its pilot is Lt. Colonel Lady Une.] Shenlong reported [A ruthless combatant. She may be as close to a worthy opponent as we shall ever face.]  
Nobody can stop me, Wufei responded as he got Shenlong Gundam to its feet Even you!  
  
Shenlong Gundam drew and ignited its beam glaive and spun it around in a fluid motion before swinging it at Lady Une's Leo, which blocked the strike with its shoulder-mounted shield. Shenlong Gundam raised the beam glaive over its head and swung downward, but the Leo dodged to the left. Lady Une's Leo lunged forward and hit Shenlong Gundam in the side of the head with its elbow, then swung its beam saber. However, Shenlong Gundam caught the Leo's wrist, halting the attack.  
  
I wasn't expecting this much resistance. Lady Une commented as the two mobile suits struggled against each other But it's game over now. YOU DIE!  
[One cannot fault her passion for battle.] Shenlong commented [Though she seems to have too much of it.]  
Stupid move, getting emotional. Wufei noted  
  
Shenlong Gundam's grip on the Leo's wrist tightened, crushing through the armor and then ripping off most of the right arm. Lady Une's Leo punched Shenlong Gundam in the chest with its intact left fist, but the attack had no effect.  
  
Step aside, Wufei ordered You can see for yourself that you'll never beat me.  
I never knew Gundams were so powerful. Lady Une muttered I want him dead! Just then, the cruise ship sailed closer to the destroyer the two mobile suits were fighting on, sounding its foghorn Mr. Treize?  
Looks like your superior wants to fight with me. Wufei deduced Fine by me. I'll stop him in his tracks.  
[Wufei,] Shenlong interrupted after a few seconds [I am picking up a transmission on another frequency between the mobile suit and the cruise ship. Essentially, she is being told to stand down. Treize Khushrenada apparently believes he can handle us, himself.]  
His mistake, Nataku.  
[Indeed.]  
  
Shenlong Gundam's backpack verniers ignited, and it flew to the top deck of the cruise ship. Turning slightly, the Gundam's optics showed Treize sitting in a chair in a windowed suite. As Wufei watched, Treize rose to his feet, showing no fear. Wufei zoomed in to get a close-up of the OZ leader.  
  
So you're Treize, you better be my guy.  
[Identity confirmed: OZ leader, Colonel Treize Khushrenada.] Shenlong reported after a moment  
Wufei raised Shenlong Gundam's right arm and activated its dragon fang. A moment later, he fired it through the windows. The dragon fang struck well to Treize's left. The OZ leader stood impassively as dust and debris blew past him, the dragon fang having missed him entirely. Treize tapped the sword he held on his palm, making a soft clinking sound.  
  
[I do believe he is challenging you to personal combat.] Shenlong observed  
I'll gladly accept. Wufei said as he grabbed his katana from where it was normally secured inside the Gundam's cockpit  
  
With a touch of a button, the cockpit opened and Wufei scampered across the extended arm and into Treize's suite. Both brandished their swords.  
  
My name is Wufei. Wufei identified himself  
I'm Treize Khushrenada. Treize reciprocated  
  
The tips of their swords touched with a clang, and the duel was on. The two swords clashed. Wufei attacked again and again, but each time, Treize blocked his strike with apparent ease. Wufei leaped into the air and rebounded off the wall behind him, slicing downward with his blade, but Treize dodged aside and put the edge of his sword to Wufei's neck as the Gundam pilot crouched after his landing. Wufei knew he had been beaten.  
  
The duel is mine. Treize declared calmly  
Kill me. Wufei begged for death as he stood up, but Treize removed his blade from Wufei's neck and turned away, instead.  
It was a good fight.  
If you don't kill me right now, I'll keep on coming back until I get you, Treize.  
That sounds interesting, I hope we can battle again.  
  
With an angry yell, Wufei buried the end of his sword in the floor and then jumped up onto the extended dragon fang, before running back up his Gundam's arm and getting back into the cockpit. Shenlong Gundam pulled its dragon fang free of the ship and retracted it, the arm no longer looking like a dragon. The Gundam then walked off the deck of the ship and plunged into the sea below. Debris from numerous Cancer-model mobile suits was scattered all through the water, evidence of what Trowa and Gundam Heavyarms had been doing while Wufei and Shenlong Gundam went after Treize.  
  
[I take it the battle did not go as planned, Wufei?] Shenlong asked cautiously, but Wufei failed to answer [Wufei? Are you injured?] Again, silence. [Wufei, why do you not answer me? Heavyarms's pilot is attempting to make contact. Should you not respond?] Still, there was no answer from Wufei [Wufei, are you injured in such a way that you are unable to speak? If so, raise my right arm.]  
  
Wufei said nothing and did nothing. Shenlong continued attempting to get its pilot to speak until its feet touched the sea floor and Wufei set his Gundam walking along the bottom. As he journeyed at the bottom of the sea, a part of Wufei's brain noted occasional flashes of static on the monitor image of his surroundings, but each lasted only a second or two.  
  
Hours later, a lone mobile suit carrier landed in the wilderness of the JAP area. After a few minutes, Lady Gundam emerged and walked into the forest, both conserving fuel and making sure she would not be picked up on radar. As Relena guided Lady Gundam through the forest towards her secret hiding place, she had a good deal of time alone with herself and her Gundam.  
  
I can't believe how wrong everything went. Relena muttered How could Dr. Z have made such a big mistake?  
[No one is perfect, Relena.] Lady Gundam answered [But even when the mission took a decidedly horrid turn, you were able to continue to fight as a warrior should.]  
I'm NOT a warrior! Relena suddenly shouted as she burst into tears I'm just a killer! Dr. Z sent the mission, but I carried it out! It's my fault those men are dead! Men who were trying to make peace!  
[Relena, it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing it was a trick. If it's anyone's fault, besides OZ, it's mine. Shenlong correlated data to see the trick in time to warn its pilot, but I didn't. If I had, I might have been able to warn you in time.]  
That disaster wasn't your fault.  
[Then it wasn't yours either, Relena. OZ orchestrated the deaths of the Alliance military leaders, and we shall make them pay for tricking us in such a way.]  
If I feel this bad, Relena said as she wiped away her tears Imagine how Heero must feel, having struck the actual blow.  
[His apparent catatonia in the heat of battle would seem to be a good indicator, but it seems he was successfully snapped out of it by the impending catastrophe.]  
Yeah. It seems like he does best when the pressure's on. Thanks for helping me get my head back on straight. Relena smiled as she piloted Lady Gundam into the cave and stood her against the wall.  
[It was my duty and my pleasure.]  
I'll be back later to refuel you and reload your ammunition. Right now, I need to go let Renee know that I'm OK.  
[Until later then, Relena.]  
  
Relena opened the cockpit and got out. She stood gazing at Lady Gundam for a moment before she got on her motorcycle, then rode it out of the cave and back to her house. Relena entered the house without incident and walked up to her room. She found Renee sitting on her bed.  
  
Hello Renee. Relena said softly  
Renee spoke with equal volume as she stood up What happened?  
They tricked us. Tears started to flow from Relena's eyes, once again OZ tricked us, all of us... except for that jerk who decided not to warn the rest of us.  
  
No, and he's not a jerk. I shared a carrier with him and the other boy I told you about on the way there. The jerk I'm talking about is the pilot of a Gundam named Shenlong. He knew OZ had set us up to kill the leaders of the Alliance military, but didn't tell the rest of us until after Heero had already destroyed the transport. The IFF transponder said it was an OZ transport carrying VIPs! We thought they were the OZ leaders! We fouled up so badly! We played right into OZ's hands! Tears poured from Relena's eyes as she and Renee hugged, Relena drawing strength from the girl who was, in all ways except the biological, her twin sister  
It's alright, Relena. Renee said softly You made a mistake. You're only human.  
I let my blood thirst control me. Relena wept I wanted so badly to avenge father's death, and now I have innocent blood on my hands.  
So find a balance. Fight OZ, but think before you attack. Make sure your target is who and what you think it is, and only then act.  
I will, I promise. No more innocents will die by my hands.  
I know. You're not a cold-blooded killer, you're a warrior.  
  
As they embraced, some of Relena's tears fell upon Renee's shoulder and she felt very lucky to have a sister that was so understanding. Relena silently made a vow to make sure to not be tricked again, and to make OZ pay for its many misdeeds.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
OK, two and a half months since the last update. Sorry about that guys. Sometimes I get stuck on one fic(got stuck on Chichi the Warrior for a while) and don't think to work on another(like this one) Anyway, Heero's actions inside the missile base, and Trowa's fighting the mobile suits on the ship and underwater, were the same as in the series, so I didn't bother to focus on them, instead showing what the others were doing. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out a little faster than this one, honest!  



	9. Chapter 8: Portrait of a Ruined Country

Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 8: Portrait of a Ruined Country  
  
A few days after Relena returned home from her disastrous mission to the New Edwards base, she had ridden her motorcycle down to the cave to check on Lady Gundam. As she got off her motorcycle, she began to hear the beeping that signaled that a message was waiting on the coded uplink. Relena dashed over to Lady Gundam and clambered up the mobile suit to open the cockpit and get inside. She switched on the uplink and the screen displayed a map and other mission data. After studying it for about half a minute, she keyed the transmit button.  
  
Mission Accepted. Relena said and then closed the channel  
[Finally, we can redeem ourselves for the debacle we recently participated in.] Lady Gundam commented  
Yes. This time, I won't let my bloodlust consume me. The target is pretty far away, but it's not so time critical that I need to steal another mobile suit carrier.  
[Two thefts in so short a period would certainly tip them off that a Gundam pilot has her home base in the area.] Lady Gundam agreed  
A chartered cargo plane will do. But this time, I'm not going to just up and leave. No. Mother deserves to know the truth.  
[I'm sure she will understand. You started fighting to stop the evil of OZ, and now you also fight to avenge your father.]  
I hope so. Guess I should go get it over with. The sooner I tell her, the sooner we can leave for our mission.  
[I will await your return, Relena.]  
  
Relena shut down Lady Gundam's systems, got out of the cockpit, got back on her motorcycle, and rode back to her house. She found her mother and sister in the drawing room and closed the doors behind her.  
  
Relena began tentatively There's... something I need to tell you. Something I've been keeping from you. Something which may shock you.  
Mrs. Darlian wondered what her daughter was keeping from her  
You want me to go somewhere else for a little bit, Relena? Renee asked  
No, Renee. Relena answered You know this secret already and... maybe you'll be able to help mother understand.  
Understand what? Mrs. Darlian asked, now with a worried tone in her voice  
Mother, you know about the mobile suits sent from the Colonies, right?  
How could I not, after what happened at the New Edwards base?  
New Edwards was a mistake... It wasn't supposed to happen that way.  
A mistake by who? Mrs. Darlian recognized Relena's tone, the tone of someone who deeply regretted a mistake they had personally made  
Mother, please hear me out to the end. I need to explain the whole thing. I was one of those who made the mistake. I wasn't the one piloting the Gundam that actually brought down the transport carrying the Alliance military leaders, but I was piloting one of the others. The New Edwards base was supposed to be holding a meeting of top OZ officials. Relena shed some tears as she forced herself to remember her worst mistake ever We had no idea the Alliance military leaders were on the transport until after Heero blew it up.  
But, the Gundams were sent from the Colonies. How did you get one?  
My friend Amy. She was already training to be a Gundam pilot when I met her, and when I found out why she was in training, I asked to be taught as well. After a bit of convincing, Dr. Z agreed.  
Did your father know?  
No. He was completely in the dark about it. Dr. Z convinced me that if I told father about OZ, he'd become a target for them. I don't know when he found out about them, but right before he died, father warned Renee and I about OZ.  
Wait a minute. Amy lives on the Colonies. You didn't spend all that much time in the Colonies over the past few years. Certainly, you couldn't have gotten much real training there.  
More than you think. When I met Amy and started my training, before father and I left the Colony, Dr. Z gave me two disks. One contained a set of encrypted lessons, like a correspondence course. The other contained the decryption program needed to decode them. Over the years, Dr. Z sent me E-mails containing more encrypted lessons, and whenever I accompanied father back to Amy's home Colony, I received personal instruction and evaluation of how I was progressing. Plus, I did a few things on my own to further my training, here on Earth.  
Those martial arts lessons you insisted on...  
And my frequent trips to the arcade. Some of the shooting and mobile suit piloting games are pretty realistic. I used them to sharpen my skills between trips to the Colonies.  
Shooting... What kind of a monster is this Dr. Z? Training children to kill? She's responsible for the disaster at New Edwards!  
It wasn't Dr. Z's fault. OZ set up a false data trail to make it look like all their leaders were at that base. And I don't think she had anything to do with the other five Gundam pilots, despite the fact that their Gundams are similar to mine and similar criteria seems to have been followed in selecting their pilots. So, even if she hadn't been fooled, the others still might've been.  
But she destroyed your innocence! She turned you into a killer!  
Dr. Z made me into a warrior. While it's true she took away my innocence, she did it in a gentle manner, and if she hadn't, OZ would have stripped it away violently when they killed father. Now, I fight not just for peace, but also for vengeance. OZ is taking over the world as we speak. Taking over base after base with lightning strikes that the leaderless Alliance is hard pressed to stop. Someone has to fight them!  
But why you? If something were to happen to you so soon after losing your father...  
Mother, I have to. OZ needs to pay for their crimes, and the only way I can be sure they do, is to see to it personally. I can't just trust in the other Gundam pilots to destroy OZ on their own. I don't know who trained them or how they were trained. They might make more mistakes like New Edwards. They might be captured or killed. The only way to be sure of the outcome, is to forge it myself.  
She's right, Mom. Renee spoke up Dad's last words were a warning about OZ. We can't let them win. If they do, Dad's death will have been in vain.  
I plan to leave tonight on another mission. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I'd like to be able to go with your blessing, mother.  
Relena, I... Mrs. Darlian took a breath before continuing Alright. You can go. But come home safe.  
Thank you, mother. I'll do my best. Relena and her mother hugged each other  
One condition to your going, however. Mrs. Darlian said as they broke apart  
  
Pagan goes with you, to keep an eye on you when you're not making your attack, or whatever.  
Pagan? Mother...  
He's been with us since before either of you were born. He can be trusted with anything, even this.  
Don't worry, Miss Relena. the butler in question said as he entered the room I'll do my best not to get in your way.  
Think about it, Relena. He could even be an asset. Renee added A girl traveling alone might be a little suspicious, but with Pagan along for the ride, you'll draw less unwanted attention.  
Relena sighed in defeat He can come along.  
Thank you, Miss Relena. Pagan smiled I think you may find I have a few skills not commonly required for the smooth running of a household.  
We'll see, Pagan. Relena smiled back  
Do you need any money to get wherever you're going? Mrs. Darlian asked  
No. All mission-related expenses are taken care of with a blind bank account set up by Dr. Z. The travel expenses, ammunition and fuel, all would send up red flags if any charges for them showed up on the family accounts.  
I see. That makes sense. Then, let me at least wish you good luck.  
Thank you, mother. Relena and her mother hugged again  
Good luck, sis. Renee said as she joined the hug  
  
After the three women broke apart from the group hug, Relena left to pack and make arrangements for the cargo plane which would convey her and Lady Gundam, and now Pagan as well, to the area where her next mission would occur. Later, as Relena was finishing up her packing in her room, Renee appeared at the door.  
  
I noticed earlier, she said When mom told you to come home safe, you didn't tell her about how you'd have to Self-Detonate if things went seriously wrong.  
She doesn't need to know. Relena answered as she zipped up her suitcase She'd only worry more, and I severely doubt Self-Detonation will be necessary on this mission.  
I just hope it stays that way. I don't want to lose you to OZ like we lost Dad.  
Don't worry, Renee. I'll be careful.  
  
Relena carried her suitcase downstairs, accompanied by Renee, and was met in the front hall by her mother and Pagan. No words were exchanged as Relena and Pagan walked down the path to the driveway, where the pink limousine waited. As Pagan put her suitcase in the trunk, Relena waved to her mother and Renee, who waved from the door. Relena got in the back seat while Pagan took his position in the driver's seat and they drove away.  
Pagan, take the old road down to the beach. Relena ordered as they exited the front gate I'll give you directions to the cave.  
Cave, Miss Relena? Pagan wass slightly puzzled  
It's where I have Lady Gundam hidden. Fortunately, I already have a carrier truck hidden there so it won't take long to load Lady Gundam onto it.  
Will you need any help, Miss Relena?  
No, I can handle it fine on my own. Turn here. Relena guided Pagan to the location of the cave on the beach and she got out when he stopped the car outside. Once I get Lady Gundam on the truck, we'll head for the airport, hangar 23. That's where the cargo plane I chartered will be.  
Very well, Miss Relena.  
  
Relena went into the cave and activated Lady Gundam, moving the mobile suit so that she was laying down on the bed of the truck before she switched the Gundam's systems off. Relena then threw a large tarp over her mobile suit and secured several thick cables over it to hold both tarp and Gundam in place. Finally, she got into the truck's cab and drove it out of the cave, heading back towards the main road with Pagan following in the limo.  
  
They arrived at the airport and proceeded to hangar 23 without incident. Both the limo and the Gundam-bearing truck were loaded onto the cargo plane and secured in place. Soon, Relena and Pagan strapped themselves into passenger seats and the plane taxied out of the hangar before taking off. The flight passed in silence, the pilot and co-pilot knew enough not to ask any questions of their passengers and Relena and Pagan knew not to volunteer any information.  
  
When the plane reached its destination, Relena and Pagan drove their respective vehicles to a dockside warehouse Relena had already arranged to rent using funds from the same account she used to pay for other mission critical items. The accommodations were spartan, but livable.  
  
Time for a little recon. Relena declared once they were more or less settled in  
As you wish, Miss Relena. Pagan answered as he headed to the pink limo  
  
Soon, Pagan was driving Relena through the city on a road that followed the coast. As they approached a scenic overlook, Relena glimpsed a familiar face or two.  
  
Pagan! Stop the car! she ordered and the servant immediately complied, stopping the limo right in front of the cement walkway leading to the overlook.  
  
Pagan shut off the engine and got out, walked around to the passenger side, and opened the door for Relena, who got out to stand on the concrete, gazing across at two boys standing by the railing wearing red tank tops and white shorts. The two boys were Duo and Heero, who had just finished a conversation when Relena's limo pulled up.  
  
Hey, that's- Duo gasped  
Heero finished  
*Heero...* Relena thought *I wonder if you still want to kill me, or have you classified me as an ally after New Edwards? If you have, I hope it wasn't just because I have my own Gundam. No, that's not Heero's style. If he has classified me as an ally, which he may or may not have, it would only be after he evaluated a multitude of factors.*  
  
Relena walked down the concrete walkway to where Heero and Duo were standing.  
  
So we meet again, Heero. she said in an innocent tone, mindful of the nearby crowd Hello to you too, Duo.  
Well, she's not your average chick, Duo commented Walking right up to the guy trying to kill her.  
was Heero's only response  
Isn't that just the prettiest ship out there in the bay? Relena observed It would be such a shame if someone were to... Blow It Up. Relena winked at the two boys in front of her  
Yeah, it would at that. Duo grinned as he answered her Although, if I were to take a crack at it, I know I would destroy it before anyone else could.  
Don't be so sure about that. I've been known to blow my top at a moment's notice, on occasion. That ship wouldn't stand a chance if I wanted it gone. What do you think, Heero?  
Who cares who destroys it first? Heero asked in response All that matters is that it is obliterated.  
We'll just see about that. Duo smirked I can be in and out of a place before you know it, and you won't know it until you hear the explosion.  
I do believe we've been challenged, Heero. Relena smiled Perhaps we can play our little game tonight, and we'll see who is the best player.  
Heero answered simply  
Then I'll see you tonight, and maybe you too, Duo.  
  
Relena waved and walked back to the limo. She got back inside, then Pagan started the engine and they drove off. Meanwhile, in a tent in the desert, hundreds of miles away, the Maganac Corps was not happy with Quatre. In fact, they were furious that he had gone off on a mission without them. Thirty-nine angry voices clamored to express their displeasure.  
  
Master Quatre, if anything were to happen to you, how would we possibly explain it to your father in the Colonies? Abdul demanded, his sunglasses glinting in the dim light  
Don't you have any confidence at all in us, master? Auda asked as he pushed Abdul slightly to one side to get face-to-face with Quatre  
No, it's nothing like that at all. Quatre started to respond  
Our sole purpose is to protect you, sir. Ahmed pushed the other two men aside, his mustache twitching as he bent over, hand on his heart to express his sincerity  
Do you understand this? Abdul asked  
Master Quatre!? all three squad leaders practically shouted to drive their point home  
Quatre said sheepishly  
Right, that's enough. Rashid walked between Quatre and his fellow Maganacs, causing a flurry of angry muttering  
But Captain Rashid, we're just trying to- Auda started a complaint but was cut off by Rashid  
Master Quatre has given us his word that he won't leave on his own, anymore.  
Yeah, I promise. Quatre agreed in a sincere tone  
Go on, there's no time to be standing around. Load up the weapons on your mobile suits, or something. The grumbling Maganacs slowly filed out of the tent  
Thanks, Rashid. Quatre thanked his friend once all the other Maganacs were gone  
I'm very upset with you myself. Rashid warned as he poured two cups of coffee handing, one to Quatre Don't forget it.  
  
So, how was it?  
There were six suits in all. I'm pretty sure that they're all called Gundams.  
They're all Gundams?  
They're violent and dangerous but they're all really nice guys. Four guys and one girl, actually.  
How can you be so sure about that, Master?  
I can tell. The Soul of Outer Space tells me.  
The Soul of Outer Space?  
The Soul of Outer Space.  
  
Elsewhere, at that same time, Trowa and Wufei were sitting by a fire in Trowa's circus camp. Both were sitting silently, alone with their own thoughts.  
  
Gee, you two Catherine said as she walked up to them You call that fun, just sitting like that? You haven't said a word for two hours.  
What do you want? Trowa asked, finally breaking the silence he and Wufei had been keeping  
Nice greeting. And here I thought I'd be doing you a favor, bringing you this. Catherine put down the tray she had been carrying, containing two bowls of soup, onto a small table next to Trowa Eat it right up, before it gets cold! After Catherine observed no reaction from the two boys, she continued I'll just leave it here so you guys help yourselves. And clean the dishes after you're finished. Gotta learn your manners while you're still young, right? Bye.  
  
Trowa picked up the coffee pot and poured some steaming hot coffee into a mug.  
  
This might not be the best java. he cautioned as she offered the mug to Wufei  
I've got no right piloting the Nataku. Wufei declared  
Oh yeah? Trowa responded just before Wufei accepted the mug  
Thank you. Wufei said then sipped some coffee and the two boys once again sat in silence  
  
Hours later, night had fallen on the city which was the location for Relena, Heero, and Duo's latest mission. Relena was starting up Lady Gundam's systems in the warehouse when Pagan called up to her.  
  
Do be careful, Miss Relena. he said I would hate to have to tell your mother and sister that you were caught or killed.  
Don't worry Pagan, Relena called back as she continued her preflight It's a pretty simple mission, as these things go. I should be back within a few hours.  
I will be waiting anxiously for your return.  
  
Relena closed the cockpit and Lady Gundam stood up, getting off the carrier truck and walking towards the warehouse's large door, which Pagan opened with the push of a button. As the door closed behind her, Lady Gundam stepped off the dock and plunged into the water. Relena guided her mobile suit along the bottom of the bay, heading for where the target ship was moored.  
  
[I have checked and rechecked the mission data against other records, Relena.] Lady Gundam reported on the way [Correlation is 100%. The target warship is under the control of OZ and is being repaired and rearmed for OZ's continuing campaign.]  
You must have burned a lot of processor cycles crosschecking all that data. Relena commented  
[I could not bear it if, through my laziness, I allowed you to make another mistake such as occurred on our last mission.]  
Thanks. Ah. We're here. Relena smiled and was about to trigger the vernier thrusters to propel Lady Gundam out of the water when a small shockwave shook the mobile suit Hmm, looks like one of the boys got here first.  
[Are we to let them have all the fun?]  
Relena smirked and fired the thrusters, propelling Lady Gundam upward through the water  
  
On the surface, Gundam Deathscythe was slicing Leos apart with its beam scythe.  
  
Alright, looks like we got here first. Duo smiled  
[Yes,] Deathscythe agreed [Though my airborne brother fast approaches.]  
  
As those words were said, Lady Gundam erupted from the water and landed on the deck of the ship near Gundam Deathscythe. A moment later, Wing Gundam flew in and transformed into mobile suit mode before also landing on the deck.  
  
What took you two so long? Duo smirked Don't worry. I left you some action.  
[Still some blessings left to lay, my siblings.] Deathscythe transmitted in machine code  
  
Wing Gundam raised and fired its Buster Rifle, destroying several Leos in a single blast, while Lady Gundam fired her machine cannons, destroying a Tragos and two Leos in a hail of bullets. Wing Gundam turned and Heero saw three Tragos suits guarding the towering main fuel tank. He fired his mobile suit's machine cannons, destroying two mobile suits and blinding the third with dust. A few strides and a well-timed thruster firing sent Wing Gundam in an arc that brought one foot down on the head of the remaining Tragos, crushing the main camera before a prolonged thruster firing carried Wing Gundam high into the air.  
  
The Gundam aimed its Buster Rifle at the fuel tank and fired, triggering a massive explosion.  
  
Mission Complete. Heero announced in his usual monotone  
  
As Wing Gundam landed, Lady Gundam fired a blast from her right Buster Gauntlet that destroyed the last of the Leos defending the ship, or what was left of it.  
  
Looks like you won, Heero. Relena noted  
Heero spoke in a monotone, yet there seemed a hint of puzzlement in his voice This was not a game.  
Whatever, pal. Duo sighed  
[Relena, reinforcements are being sent in by air. ETA: Three minutes] Lady Gundam warned her pilot  
Guys, it's time to go. Relena declared OZ is gonna be airdropping reinforcements in just a few minutes. I guess I'll see you boys tomorrow morning.  
See ya. Duo responded before walking his Gundam off what was left of the deck of the ship and into the water.  
  
Relena watched as Wing Gundam transformed into bird mode and flew away, then she copied Duo, walking along the bottom of the bay back to the warehouse. The next morning, Relena's pink limo pulled up to the same overlook where she had seen Heero and Duo the day before. She got out of the car and looked towards the railing, trying to see if Heero was there.  
  
she called out  
Hey, good looking. Duo's voice came from behind Relena and she turned to see him and Heero, each wearing blue slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a green tie. They were also carrying some books under their arms. Pretty nice day today, huh? Well, gotta get to class, I'll see you later.  
  
Duo walked past Relena and Heero started walking a few seconds later. Relena and Heero made eye contact for a moment before the boy continued on. Relena didn't see any desire to kill her in his eyes. If the eyes are the windows to the soul, Relena could almost swear she saw a reflection of herself in Heero's soul.  
  
Is Renee right? Relena wondered Am I really in love with Heero? And is he in love with me?  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Hmm. I got this one done a little quicker than the last chapter, mostly because I didn't bother to do anything with Chichi the Warrior this time around. I was on a real Gundam kick and the chapter almost wrote itself, with some prodding from my tape of episode 9.  
  
Next chapter, the Gundams head for Siberia on a mission and everything will change in a heartbeat.  



	10. Chapter 9: Heero, Distracted by Defeat

Gundam Wing: Lady Gundam  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 9: Heero, Distracted by Defeat  
  
In a cavernous OZ briefing room, Lady Une stood on a movable platform. She looked down on a large number of OZ soldiers, including Noin and Zechs, as she gave a briefing.  
  
The latest plan involves moving the Tauruses to the Siberian Base, to install our new mobility system. Lady Une said as pictures of a Taurus mobile suit appeared on the huge monitor taking up the wall behind her Our lack of confidence in the facilities and security at Lake Victoria has led to this transfer plan. The Tauruses will be transported across the Arabian coast under heavy guard, we will be taking over the transfer from there. So far there hasn't been any real threats, but we've taken everything into consideration. The picture shifted to a view of a convoy of transport aircraft We have already announced a false transport plan. We won't let the enemies have it their way, this time.  
One soldier said  
The Gundams? Another theorized  
The Gundams have attacked practically all of OZ's plans. Lady Une continued This should, once again, be an attractive target for the Gundams, but as long as I'm in charge, I'll prevent all such interference.  
Going to Siberia, they pass through OZ's protected areas, in which case the Gundams won't be able to attack. Zechs observed  
No, we want them to come. I consider annihilating the Gundams a big part of this plan. Our defeats up until now were because cowardly soldiers were too slow to compile their data. But this time, OZ is dead serious. I'd like to give a lesson on the correct way to eradicate the Gundams. It might not come to much use, but let me provide you with some background information. The monitor started showing pictures and scans of Wing Gundam We'll refer to the unit that fell over the Pacific Ocean as Gundam 01. It can transform into an aircraft. Once located, we'll lure it to an Aries air-zone and shoot it down. Without its wings, we can overcome it in a protracted battle.  
  
Next, the Gundam 02. The pictures changed to show Gundam Deathscythe 02's features allow it to remain unnoticed and with 03, the main point is to get it to use up all of it's firepower at an early stage. the images switched back and forth between Gundam Deathscythe and Gundam Heavyarms This is true for all of them, but not one mobile suit excels in organized battle. 04 is also a close-range battle type. Pictures and scans were shown of Gundam Sandrock. Make sure, when facing 05, to avoid direct combat. Now images of Shenlong Gundam were shown Stop it in its footsteps and barrage until it's destroyed. Be extremely cautious of the firepower in its left arm.  
  
06 seems the most unique of the Gundams. The screen switched to pictures and scans of Lady Gundam It has a powerful beam cannon attached to each arm. These weapons appear to be integrated with the Gundam's structure, possibly allowing them to draw directly from 06's energy reserves, though some amount of recharge time does appear necessary between firings. Making 06's weapons configuration even more unorthodox is its effective use of two beam sabers simultaneously in battle. This makes 06 deadly in melee combat. Hit it with massed firepower from long range, do not allow it to close to within beam saber's reach. That concludes my briefing. I ask that you gather the troops of the respective bases along this route to standby.  
  
Meanwhile, in her warehouse hideout, Relena looked up from cleaning her gun as a loud beeping issued from Lady Gundam. Quickly scrambling up onto the carrier truck and into the cockpit, she activated the coded uplink and was greeted by Dr. Z's face.  
  
Dr. Z said simply OZ's new mobile suit model, the Taurus, has a very disturbing feature. This system can learn from accumulated data and act on it's own. Danger comes should the pilot be unable to override the automatic system's command to kill. You have to destroy those Taurus suits. Their ultimate destination is the Colonies.  
Mission Accepted. Relena said as she looked over the mission data scrolling across Lady Gundam's monitors and Dr. Z's image winked out  
[This will be our most difficult mission ever, Relena.] Lady Gundam commented [If we choose the wrong convoy to attack, we will find only OZ mobile suits armed for battle.]  
And there's no data that can tell us for sure which route is the real one. Relena agreed There's no way a single Gundam can accomplish this mission without relying entirely on luck.  
[It's a good thing that two of my brothers are in town, then.]  
Yes. I'll wager Heero and Duo are receiving similar mission data as we speak. With three Gundams for two possible targets, at least one of us will hit the real transport route. I'd better get over to their dorm before they leave, or we won't be able to coordinate with each other.  
  
Relena closed down Lady Gundam's systems, then climbed out of the cockpit and back down to the ground.  
  
she called I need a ride to the school, immediately.  
As you wish, Miss Relena. Pagan answered as he walked to the limo  
  
The drive seemed to go by quickly as Relena tried to plan what she would say to the boys. However, before she had figured out exactly what she would say, they had arrived at the boy's dorms, so she decided to wing it. As Relena came in sight of Heero's door, she saw Duo, already dressed in his priest-like attire, opening it.  
  
I've come to say goodbye. Relena heard Duo say I've got a bad feeling about this one. OZ's transport plan is good. From what I can gather they're gonna be taking two routes: By air and by land.  
Hello boys. Relena said as she reached Heero's door Sounds like we've all got the same mission, again.  
Well, with a pretty lady like you coming with us, Duo grinned How can we fail?  
My beauty isn't what will destroy the OZ mobile suits we'll be fighting. That's what Lady Gundam's weapons are for. Relena answered Heero, I think the two of us are best suited for the air route. Heero nodded in agreement.  
Guess that leaves the land route for me. Duo sighed even though he had already decided to take the land route before approaching Heero.  
The time factor is critical. Heero noted Both convoys will come within five miles of each other in Siberia, tomorrow night. That will be the best time for a simultaneous strike.  
Well, I'm sure the local military base would be happy to lend us a carrier. Duo grinned  
My sentiments exactly. Relena agreed  
Hangar 3, near the south end of the runway, contains a fully fueled mobile suit carrier. Security is minimal. Meet me inside at 2300 hours, not a second later, or I'll leave without you.  
It's a date. 2300 hours.  
And I guess you guys can consider me your chaperone. Duo grinned At least until we split up, that is.  
I'll meet up with you boys at the hangar, then. Don't be late.  
  
Relena turned and left. She walked back to the limo and Pagan drove her back to the warehouse.  
  
Pagan, there's something I want you to do. Relena said as she threw a tarp over Lady Gundam  
Anything you need, Miss Relena. Pagan answered as he helped Relena secure the tarp with cables  
I want you to take the limo and go home without me. I'll arrange your transportation.  
Miss Relena, I must object. Your mother sent me with you to help you. I cannot return without you.  
Pagan, I'm leaving on a new mission tonight. A dangerous one. You can't come with me. I'll be flying directly to the combat zone in a carrier I'm stealing from the military base. Please, Pagan.  
Alright, Miss Relena. Pagan sighed It's against my better judgement, but I see I have no choice.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa was also making transport plans to get to Siberia and Quatre was making his own preparations.  
  
OZ will be using two separate routes to transport the Taurus mobile suits. Quatre briefed the assembled Maganac Corps One by land, and the other by air. One of them is a decoy, but I haven't been able to find any information that tells me for sure which one is the real one.  
So what's the plan, Master Quatre? Auda asked Some of us go with you to hit one route while the rest hit the other?  
No. That would be too dangerous. Even at the closest approach to each other, the two routes are still miles apart. Sandrock and I wouldn't be able to protect the second group. The decoy convoy may well be a trap. I'd never be able to forgive myself if you guys sprung it and I wasn't there to save you. The plan is for all of us to attack the land route. Sandrock and I will take out the tracks, with the rest of you standing by to assist as needed.  
But Master Quatre, isn't that putting all of your eggs in one basket? Abdul asked What if we hit the decoy? The Taurus suits will go on to their destination unmolested.  
We're not the only ones fighting OZ. There are five other Gundams operating on Earth. Some of them are sure to hit the air route. We fight best on land. At least one of the other Gundams is at its best in the air. You have to go with your strengths. Quatre's wise words caused a small amount of murmuring among the Maganacs.  
Alright, all of you, Rashid spoke up Go get your mobile suits ready for action. We move out as soon as everyone's ready. The Maganacs filed out of the tent, leaving Rashid and Quatre alone in the silence Master Quatre, with all due respect, we're not helpless. You're afraid that some of us will be hurt during the mission, but there's always that possibility in battle. Sooner or later, one or more of us will be injured, or perhaps even killed, no matter how good you and Sandrock are. You have to accept that, and know that, sometimes, losses in battle are unavoidable.  
I CAN'T accept that, Rashid! Quatre frowned If any of you get hurt, it's my fault! Sandrock is the most powerful mobile suit ever created, but what good is that power if I can't protect my friends?  
Master Quatre, sometimes all the power in the world isn't enough. I'm loathe to remind you of the mistake at New Edwards, but Sandrock's power wasn't enough to save the Alliance military heads. Sometimes, power isn't enough. Some things are simply meant to happen, and no power on Earth can prevent them from occurring.  
  
If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my mobile suit, as well.  
  
Rashid calmly walked out of the tent, leaving Quatre alone with his own thoughts. After a few minutes, the boy slowly exited the tent as well, walking to where Gundam Sandrock stood. He climbed up to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's chair, keying the electronics on.  
  
[Hello, Quatre.] Sandrock's regal voice greeted his pilot  
Hello Sandrock. I need someone to talk to. Quatre said  
[Something wrong with the Maganac Corps, my friend?]  
It's about the Maganac Corps. They don't seem to understand that I need to protect them.  
[The members of the Maganac Corps are all warriors in their own right. That is how you met them, after all. They are not novices who need shepherding. Indeed, they have far more battle experience than you do.]  
But their mobile suits aren't as strong or tough as you, Sandrock.  
[A mobile suit is but a weapon. A warrior makes the weapon, not the other way around. It is not only my advanced armor and weapons that allow me to prevail, it is also your skill as a pilot. While the Maganac mobile suits are not nearly as advanced as I am, their pilots are almost as skilled as you. Also, each Maganac suit has been customized by its pilot to perfectly compliment their particular skills.]  
But the missions I take them on are very dangerous. What if I lead them into a trap, this time?  
[Then you will help them fight their way out of it and they will help you, as well. As Rashid said, the Maganacs are not helpless.]  
It's just-  
[Put those thoughts out of your mind, my friend. In battle, you must trust your allies. I don't mean trust them not to shoot you in the back, but to trust them to carry their own part of the battle without your aid. Otherwise, defeat is assured for you shall be distracted at a critical moment.]  
You're right, Sandrock. Quatre sighed We won't be able to fight at our best if I'm continually worrying about the Maganacs. I just wonder if I'll be able to stay detached if one of them is hurt.  
[We'll know if the time comes. But remember, though the loss of a fellow warrior is cause for sorrow, it is not an excuse for getting oneself killed.]  
  
Elsewhere, Shenlong Gundam stood ankle deep in a river. Wufei stood on a pillar of rock facing his Gundam as an insistent beeping issued from it, indicating that mission data was ready to be sent. The young warrior stood impassively, staring at his Gundam until the beeping ended.  
  
Sorry. I am no longer able to fight. Wufei declared sadly Denounce me, Nataku.  
  
Shenlong Gundam's systems were in shutdown mode, including the Beta System, and so Wufei did not receive the censure he requested, nor was Shenlong able to voice its disappointment over Wufei giving up after one defeat and shirking a chance to redeem himself.  
  
Late at night, a figure clad all in black crept towards a hangar on a military base. It was, of course, Relena clad in her usual infiltration outfit. She peeked into the hangar through the open doors and saw a truck carrying Wing Gundam into the back of the lone mobile suit carrier within. Realizing that Heero had already neutralized the guards, Relena dashed back to where Lady Gundam waited and guided the mobile suit into the hangar before putting it on the back of another truck and driving it into the carrier. As the girl got out of the cab and climbed the ladder to the cockpit, she noted that there was no sign of Gundam Deathscythe.  
  
Hello, Heero. Relena greeted as she took off her skimask  
Heero replied in a monotone without turning away from the controls The flight recorder has already been disabled.  
I would expect nothing less. Any sign of Duo, yet?  
  
I hope he gets here soon. Relena checked her watch, which read 2255 There isn't much time left.  
  
Three minutes later, the two freedom fighters heard the heavy footsteps of a mobile suit entering the carrier's cargo bay. Relena carefully walked to the door and saw Gundam Deathscythe kneeling down behind Lady Gundam.  
  
You had us worried, Relena grinned You sure cut it close.  
But I am still on time. Duo answered as he dropped out of his Gundam's cockpit I'm glad you were worried about me. I don't think that Heero is ever worried about anyone or anything.  
Well, come on up so we can get in the air.  
  
Duo smirked as he climbed the ladder and buckled himself into a seat. The clock read 2259.  
  
Ready for takeoff. Heero said as he fired up the engines and Relena put her skimask back on  
Not yet, buddy. Duo said Wait a moment.  
Relena asked  
You'll see in a few seconds.  
  
As the clock hit 2300 hours, the three teenagers in the cockpit heard a series of far off explosions, one after another. Alarm sirens immediately started to sound and soldiers ran past the hangar door, apparently in a rush to get somewhere.  
  
What did you do? Relena demanded as Duo leaned back in his chair, pillowing his head with his hands  
Duo smirked Oh, Just planted some surprises around the base to cover our takeoff. Don't worry about the air defenses, I planted surprises on the control tower's main fuse box and backup generator, too. We're free and clear. So, what ya waiting for buddy? Let's get in the air.  
  
Heero smoothly applied thrust and the carrier taxied out of the hangar before turning onto the runway. The stolen carrier went unnoticed in the confusion following the detonation of Duo's explosive surprises around the base and went unmolested as it roared down the runway and soared into the night sky.  
  
Next stop, the Arabian coast. Relena grinned as she pulled off her skimask  
Is it just me, or does the new system OZ is installing in those Taurus suits scare you guys too? Duo asked  
A mobile suit whose computer can override the pilot's commands. That's the stuff nightmares are made of. Imagine, a soldier is ordered to massacre civilians, he refuses, but the massacre is part of the mission parameters and the mobile suit he's piloting fires anyway, despite his attempts to stop it. It could also be the ultimate covert weapon. Ship some mobile suits equipped with the system onto an enemy base, and when they're powered up, they go berserk with the pilots trapped inside, unable to shut them down and unable to get out.  
It doesn't matter what this system can be used for. Heero declared We're going to destroy those mobile suits before they can be used.  
Duo nodded By hitting both routes, we're sure to get the real one. Sure you don't wanna back me up, Relena?  
I'm sure. Relena answered I'm going with Heero to attack the air route. You're attacking a train, we'll be attacking the air convoy as they're landing at a base to refuel. Our attack will likely meet heavier resistance, whether or not it's the decoy.  
Oh well. So, why'd you guys put your Gundams on trucks?  
I've plotted a landing site a good distance from the air route intercept point. It's somewhat closer to the land route. Heero answered Relena and I will drive to a vantage point along the convoy's flight path and wait for it to arrive before launching. He pulled a folded map out of his pocket and handed it to Duo  
Sounds like a plan. Duo said as he read the map  
  
They flew towards the Arabian coast on a terrain-following course, flying low and slow to stay under radar, taking great care to avoid detection. They landed in a wooded area soon after sunrise. After throwing a camouflage net over the carrier, all three teens got some much needed sleep. As sunset approached, the Gundam pilots awakened and, after packing away the camouflage net, took to the air once again. Their carrier landed in the Arabian desert a few hours after the sun had set. Duo moved his Gundam out of the carrier and Heero and Relena drove the trucks containing their Gundams out into the desert.  
  
Good luck, you guys. Duo called but received no answer, Heero and Relena firmly focused on their mission.  
  
While Gundam Deathscythe walked towards the railroad line the land convoy would be using, the trucks containing the other two Gundams drove to the top of a dune. Activating their Gundams, Relena and Heero settled in to wait for the airborne convoy to reach the base whose lights they could just see from their vantage point. Elsewhere in the desert, Quatre and the Maganac Corps stood in their mobile suits, Quatre and Rashid facing the rest of the mobile suits as Quatre gave a final overview of their goals.  
  
We'll take the land. Quatre announced Might be by air. If we hit their land transport, we can tell everyone which one's the decoy.  
Do you think that the other Gundams will come? Rashid asked  
We can't win by ourselves, but I'm positive the others will come.  
[My brothers and sister will not fail us.] Sandrock agreed [They will be here.]  
  
Gundam Sandrock and the Maganac Corps advanced towards the railroad tracks. Suddenly, a squadron of Aries mobile suits swooped down from the sky, guns blazing. At Quatre's command, the Maganacs began returning fire. The Maganacs highly accurate shots destroyed many mobile suits, but they were replaced by fresh troops. On his monitor, Rashid saw the train approaching.  
  
Master Quatre, I have our targets in sight. he reported  
  
Gundam Sandrock fired both of its shoulder missiles to destroy a pair of Leos, then charged forward to slice another one in half at the waist.  
  
[They fight as those protecting a treasure of great value.] Sandrock commented  
No mistaking this security, Quatre agreed It's this route.  
  
As the train approached, Gundam Sandrock fought its way past several more Leos before reaching the tracks. The Gundam raised both heat shotels over its head, but before it could bring them down and sever the tracks, a panel opened on the roof of the oncoming train and a cannon popped up out of it. Both of the cannon's barrels fired.  
  
[Quatre!] Sandrock tried to give warning, but the cannon fired too fast after revealing itself for the AI to voice any sort of useful warning.  
  
The twin blasts struck the Gundam hard. Both pilot and AI cried out in pain as the mobile suit fell forward onto the tracks. The train blared its horn as it bore down on the fallen Gundam. It looked like Gundam Sandrock was about to be run down by the speeding train, but Duo thought otherwise as he and Gundam Deathscythe flew in to grab onto the side of the train, vernier thrusters firing.  
  
You think you can just flatten a Gundam? Duo snarled in his cockpit You wish!  
[Fear not, my brother!] Deathscythe transmitted to Sandrock [You shall not have my blessing this night!]  
  
Duo cranked his Gundam's thrusters to maximum and tipped the train over, derailing it. One of the cars landed on top of Gundam Deathscythe as the train broke apart. Once the pieces of the train came to a stop, Gundam Deathscythe tore its way out from under the wreck, its servos easily sufficient to shift the wreckage off itself.  
  
Hey, you OK? Duo asked  
Yeah, I'm fine. Quatre answered as he got Gundam Sandrock to its feet Glad you came.  
Sure, but this route is the decoy.  
  
[Quatre. He's right.] Sandrock said grimly [Look.]  
  
As Sandrock spoke, the intact train cars were opening up, each revealing several Leo mobile suits which stood up and started towards the two Gundams. Duo and Quatre found that they were suddenly surrounded. Gundam Sandrock readied its heat shotels as Duo's finger tightened on the trigger for Gundam Deathscythe's machine cannons.  
  
Looks like the only way out is to go through these guys. Duo observed  
Looks like. Quatre agreed  
[I shall lay my blessing upon them all.] Deathscythe stated [They shall see the folly of attempting to fight the God of Death.]  
Deathscythe, tell Lady Gundam that we pulled the decoy. Duo ordered his Gundam's AI  
[At once, my bright soul. She and my airborne brother will allow nothing to stop them from fulfilling their mission.]  
  
Gundam Deathscythe's machine cannons opened fire and Gundam Sandrock's thrusters ignited to propel it into a charge. The two Gundams' battle for survival had begun. Meanwhile, the planes carrying the Taurus mobile suits were approaching the supply base. Trowa was flying a small, high-speed carrier in pursuit of the planes, having taken off shortly after they passed overhead. When the escorting Aries mobile suits were deployed and they began firing on Trowa's carrier, Trowa activated the autopilot and dashed to the cargo bay. He jumped into the cockpit of Gundam Heavyarms and brought the mobile suit to full power. It stood up and opened the cargo bay's roof hatch.  
  
Gundam Heavyarms rose out of the hatch and perched on top of the carrier as it was blown apart by bullets from the attacking Aries mobile suits. Just when the Gundam went into freefall, Trowa triggered the backpack vernier thrusters to slow his fall. Gundam Heavyarms started firing its beam gatling, sending forth a stream of bullets which destroyed several Aries mobile suits. As the Gundam descended, tanks rolled out in a futile attempt to attack it. The tanks were quickly destroyed by Gundam Heavyarms's weapons and the mobile suit landed on the ground to begin blasting away at some Leos that attacked it.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero and Relena had detected the carriers on radar and were about to head for the base when they saw flashes in the sky, the weapons discharges and explosions that Gundam Heavyarms was responsible for.  
  
Looks like we're late to the ball again, Heero. Relena commented We'd best make our entrance before the next dance starts.  
  
Heero said nothing and simply activated his thrusters, sending Wing Gundam into the air as it transformed into bird mode and flew towards the base. Relena simply shook her head as she ignited Lady Gundam's thrusters and followed him.  
  
Same old Heero. Relena shrugged Nothing distracts him from his mission.  
[If only he would allow himself a few distractions when not on a mission.] Lady Gundam agreed  
  
As Wing Gundam flew at the defense line of Leos, several fired doberguns at it. Two shells hit, one after the other, and the Gundam crashed into the gound. As Wing Gundam slid across the ground, it transformed into mobile suit mode. As the Gundam rose to its feet, a missile exploded against its shield, knocking it back. Wing Gundam aimed its Buster Rifle at a cluster of Leos, but before Heero could pull the trigger, a particle beam lanced in from an angle and destroyed the mobile suits Heero had targeted, including the one that had fired the missile. Wing Gundam turned and Heero saw Lady Gundam on his viewscreen, right arm still extended from firing a Buster Gauntlet.  
  
[Relena,] Lady Gundam said as a shot from Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle destroyed more Leo mobile suits [Deathscythe reports that he and Sandrock have attacked the decoy route.]  
Relena tapped the transmit key for the frequency the Gundams were using Duo hit the decoy. The Taurus suits are moving by air.  
Message received. Heero responded tersely  
  
As Wing Gundam and Lady Gundam destroyed more Leos with their machine cannons, their respective radars picked up a mobile suit approaching fast.  
  
[Relena, the approaching mobile suit, it does not match any known OZ configuration.] Lady Gundam reported  
Is it another Gundam? Relena asked  
[Negative. I'm scanning my archives now.]  
  
The mysterious white mobile suit flew directly at Wing Gundam and shot straight up just in time to avoid two things: 1) crashing into Wing Gundam and 2) a point-blank blast from Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle. The mobile suit suddenly halted its ascent and turned to face the ground, aiming its dobergun straight down and firing. The beam hit the ground right in front of Wing Gundam, which was buffeted by the shockwave.  
  
That's enough, Gundam Zero-One. Zechs transmitted on an open frequency We should have no need for beam rifles or cannons between us.  
[Relena! I have data on the unknown.] Lady Gundam reported as the mobile suit in question descended to the ground [It is... my cousin. Tallgeese.]  
Your cousin? Relena blinked at this statement  
[Mother was one of the engineers on the project. It was the prototype for the Leo model mobile suit.]  
Leos can't fly like that! Even one with a flight pack doesn't have performance like this Tallgeese.  
We'll fight for recognition of superiority. Zechs continued as Tallgeese jettisoned its dobergun and drew a beam saber You are a Gundam pilot. I'm sure that'll suit you.  
[Tallgeese proved too powerful to control.] Lady Gundam explained as she displayed Tallgeese's schematics on the main monitor [Every test flight resulted in a test pilot with internal injuries, and often broken bones. After mother left the program, in protest over the assassination of the original Heero Yuy, the prototype was scrapped and a scaled down version was mass produced as the standard Leo. A human would have to be insane to try to pilot Tallgeese.]  
Not insane, Relena said Just extremely confident in their abilities.  
[Voiceprint analysis of the pilot indicates that he is Colonel Zechs Marquise of OZ.]  
The Lightning Count. If anyone can tame Tallgeese, it would be him.  
  
Wing Gundam dropped its Buster Rifle and drew its own beam saber. Wing Gundam and Tallgeese began to duel, swinging at each other with their beam sabers and blocking with their beam sabers and shields. After several exchanges, Heero triggered his Gundam's thrusters and flew back a short distance before standing firm, once again.  
  
Heero, do you need help? Relena asked over the encrypted channel Lady Gundam and I can support you.  
I can handle him. Heero responded Continue the mission.  
Understood. Good luck, Heero.  
  
Lady Gundam turned back towards the supply base and started advancing towards it. Not far away, Gundam Heavyarms launched its missiles to destroy a number of OZ mobile suits. Lady Gundam drew her beam sabers and began slicing apart Leo and Tragos model mobile suits that got between her and the planes carrying the Taurus suits while Gundam Heavyarms destroyed mobile suits with bullets from its beam gatling. Soon, Relena had the target panes in her sights. Lady Gundam extinguished her beam sabers and replaced them in their receptacles on her back. Both of Lady Gundam's arms extended straight forward, aimed at the planes. Relena was about to pull the trigger for both Buster Gauntlets when a familiar, hated voice came over the comm system.  
  
Calling all Gundam pilots! Lady Une broadcast We are now positioned to stage an all out missile attack on the Colonies. We have seized all missile satellites from the former Alliance. It's reasonable to say we control the destiny of all Colonies. This isn't a bluff. I demand all pilots to surrender at once and hand over your Gundams.  
  
All the Gundams, except for Wing Gundam, which was still dueling with Tallgeese, stopped in their tracks. Lady Gundam, which had been seconds away from completing the mission, lowered her arms as Relena stared daggers at the smirking visage of Lady Une on her screen  
  
They've targeted the Colonies! Quatre said in shock as he pulled off his goggles  
Give up and hand over our Gundams!? Duo was just as shocked, and more than a bit angry  
Sounds like OZ's tricks. Trowa said with little emotion, but inside he was seething  
Cowardly bitch! Relena cursed She knew OZ couldn't stop us so they took the Colonies hostage!  
  
The Gundams were just as outraged.  
  
[Vile demons!] Deathscythe cursed [Using countless innocents as human armor. Armor which I dare not cut through. I vow that those responsible for this act of base cowardice shall forever reside in the darkest recesses of the Underworld, never to be reborn!]  
[Never have I seen such evil.] Sandrock groused [With a push of a button, OZ can fill outer space with unbridled death where once was life, and we can do nothing.]  
[How could anyone be so evil?] Lady Gundam wondered [I knew Lady Une was a killer, but mass murder on this scale... She cannot be human.]  
  
Not all of OZ supported Lady Une's monstrous ploy, including a certain masked ace.  
  
Hell of a time for tasteless tactics. Zechs muttered. Tallgeese's and Wing Gundam's beam sabers clashed once again You guys can fight, WELL CAN'T YOU!? Wing Gundam drove its shoulder into Tallgeese's abdomen and sliced off the other mobile suit's left forearm. I can't fight in that case.  
  
Tallgeese extinguished its beam saber and went still, followed immediately by Wing Gundam. For a minute, things were at a standstill. None of the Gundam pilots knew what to do next and their Gundams were silent as well. Then all the Gundams, as well as OZ, began receiving a wideband transmission from space. Relena gasped as she saw the face appear on her screen.  
  
Doctor J! she said in surprise  
Attention OZ. the grey-haired cyborg said I never would have imagined that you people could be so incredibly foolish. The space Colonies have no intention of fighting OZ. This is my personal battle that I'm staging against you. In your eyes, inhumane moves such as attacking the Colonies are just, if that's what it takes for you to come out victorious, right? I have no choice but to surrender.  
Very well, Lady Une transmitted back Your surrender's accepted. Abandon your Gundams immediately.  
  
Just after Lady Une gave her order, Wing Gundam's cockpit opened and Heero stepped out.  
  
He... He must've taken Doctor J's surrender as an order. Relena whispered  
I surrender, but I will NOT surrender the Gundams. Doctor J clarified I repeat, **I** surrender, but I will NOT hand over the Gundams.  
  
Relena had zoomed in her screen on Wing Gundam and saw Heero hold up a small device with a red button, connected by wire to something in the cockpit.  
Mission Accepted. Heero said, Relena and the other Gundam pilots hearing it through the radio he had left transmitting. In the instant before Heero pressed the button, Relena realized what ti was.  
HEERO DON'T! Relena's voice echoed in her cockpit, but she had failed to press her transmit button, so she and Lady Gundam were the only ones who heard it.  
  
Heero pushed the button. Wing Gundam glowed with bright light for several seconds and then exploded. Heero was thrown violently through the air, along with pieces of his Wing Gundam. The remains of the mobile suit remained standing for several seconds before the shattered hulk of the once mighty Gundam crashed to earth in a crater, along with Heero's bloodied body.  
  
HEERO! NOOOO! Relena screamed and Lady Gundam broke into a run to where Wing Gundam had self-detonated.  
[Brother!] Lady Gundam made a sobbing sound  
  
In his cockpit, Quatre cried out in pain, holding his chest as though he was having a heart attack.  
  
[Quatre! Are you alright? What's wrong?] Sandrock asked, concerned for his pilot  
The pain... Quatre responded My body... feels so-  
Can you hear me? Trowa's voice was heard in all the Gundam cockpits We must leave here at once!  
  
Lady Gundam knelt down in the crater, heedless of Tallgeese only yards away, and scooped up Heero in one large metal hand.  
  
Trowa, is that you, Trowa? Quatre asked  
Without resolutions we cannot fight. Trowa said He's accepted all orders.  
Because they bluffed with the Colonies! Damn! Duo cursed  
We can't fight anymore. Quate groaned  
  
Gundam Sandrock triggered a bright flash of light from its shield as it withdrew while Gundam Deathscythe withdrew under heavy fire, protecting itself with its shield.  
  
Maganacs, go to full retreat. Quatre transmitted on the Maganac Corps frequency Meet at the prearranged rendezvous point. Quatre received forty acknowledgments of his order  
[It is a hard thing to break away from combat when one has lost a fellow warrior to the enemy, but you did the right thing tonight, Quatre.] Sandrock comforted his pilot [Had we continued to fight, OZ might have killed all who live in the Colonies, and that would be a far greater weight on you than the loss of one comrade in arms.]  
I know Sandrock. But his sacrifice shouldn't have been necessary. If only I could've-  
[There was nothing you could do, Quatre. Can you override a multitude of simultaneous firing commands from my cockpit? Can you fly up into space and catch every missile as it is fired? No. You cannot. You must accept your limits, my friend. We all have them. Even Lady Une must have a line she cannot cross, though obviously not in the area of depravity.]  
  
As Lady Gundam straightened up, her optics met those of Tallgeese, almost as though the two pilots were staring into each other's eyes.  
  
So this is how the Lightning Count wins his battles. Relena transmitted, though she had forgotten to activate her voice distorter I can't say that I'm impressed.  
  
In his cockpit, Relena's words made Zechs felt like he had been punched in the gut. He hated winning a battle under these circumstances, and didn't consider his opponent self-detonating to be any sort of victory.  
  
Hurry and move out. he ordered I won't attack you in a position like this.  
  
As Lady Gundam turned to walk away, a light flashed on the communications board.  
  
[Relena, I hate to add more bad news to our current situation,] Lady Gundam said [But the sensor you placed on the carrier has been activated.]  
OZ found it. Relena whispered Warn Deathscythe. We don't want him and Duo walking into an ambush.  
[At once, Relena.]  
  
Relena noticed Gundam Heavyarms walking away as well. Her transport was neutralized. Heero was hurt, likely dying. She had no way to get Heero somewhere safe for medical attention. Relena made a decision.  
  
Heavyarms pilot, do you read? she transmitted  
Identify yourself. Trowa responded How do you know my Gundam's name?  
This is the pilot of Lady Gundam. My Gundam's AI has been in communication with that of Sandrock.  
Is this about our fallen comrade?  
Yes. My evac plan has been nullified. Do you know a safe place nearby?  
Relatively nearby. We have to go by truck, however. I only have one waiting.  
We have two. He and I came... together.  
Lead the way.  
  
Lady Gundam turned to march towards where Relena and Heero had left their trucks and Gundam Heavyarms followed. Lady Gundam kept Heero's broken body clutched in one hand, Relena being careful not to either crush him or drop him.  
  
Don't expect this to be the end of it, Gundams! Lady Une made one last transmission as the surviving Gundams withdrew  
  
As Gundam Deathscythe walked away from the battlefield, Deathscythe had bad news for his pilot.  
  
[Dire news, my bright soul.] Deathscythe began [Lady Gundam warns that OZ has found the carrier we rode to this accursed place.]  
Duo swore Can't anything go right tonight? I coulda sworn the calendar didn't say it was Friday the 13th but we've had so much bad luck tonight... OZ uses the Colonies as human shields, Heero blows up his Gundam and probably got killed in the process-  
[My airborne brother is not dead, nor is his soul. They have cast off their corporeal forms and returned to his crystal palace in the skies above. It was the only way he could protect the Colonies from sure destruction, by casting off his metal body and resuming his full godly mantle. The Colonies are safe, and they shall remain so. My brother will make sure of that.]  
Yeah, you keep thinking that, if it helps you deal with it.  
[I do not think, I know. Wing Gundam was the only one of us who destroyed his own body because he was the one whose direct responsibility covers the sky, including the Colonies which fly high above it, constantly. He was the only one whose power could shield the Colonies.]  
Alright, alright. Duo sighed No point in talking sense when you're talking like this. You'd think I'd have learned by now.  
[Do not trouble yourself, my bright soul. It is perfectly understandable that you have difficulty accepting the truth, having your mind clouded by a decade and a half of life on Earth in preparation for my manifestation.]  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and kept his Gundam moving, keeping an eye on his radar for OZ forces and looking for a place to hide. Elsewhere, two mobile suit carrier trucks sat in the desert. On one was Gundam Heavyarms, and on the other was Lady Gundam, Heero still clutched in a metal hand. Relena was carefully dressing Heero's bleeding wounds with bandages while Trowa stood on the ground impatiently.  
  
We need to get moving before OZ finds us. the boy warned  
I have to finish dressing his wounds first! Relena shouted back He's lost too much blood already! If I don't stop the bleeding now, he'll bleed out before we get wherever we're going!  
Well, hurry up then.  
OK, I'm done. Relena said as she pulled one last bandage tight then jumped down to the ground  
  
Trowa and Relena each got into the cab of the truck carrying their Gundam and started the engine. Trowa's truck started moving with Relena's truck following close behind. The two trucks raced across the desert, while Heero's unconscious form lay gripped in Lady Gundam's hand.  
  
Hold on Heero. Relena whispered Don't die on me. Don't leave me like father did.  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
I put in a couple of marathon sessions to get this done today, since my Support Services subscription expires today. I have chosen not to renew due to Xing's facist move to ban all NC-17 fics(I haven't written any but was thinking about it, and some of my favorites, particularly the works of Selenity Jade, have good plots with a helping of sex added in) I encourage others to also let their subscriptions lapse to protest Xing's blatant application of censorship to what should be a place for free ideas, unfettered by interference from a central authority. Xing, when the money stops flowing, you will see that your only choice is to rescind the ban on NC-17 fics. Only then will I and those like me buy new subscriptions.   
  
Since I will no longer be a subscriber to Support Services, only those with Support Services subscriptions will get Author alerts about me. But DON'T subscribe for that, because I have an alternative. A much better one, actually. I have assembled a mailing list of the E-mail addresses of everyone who reviewed Lady Gundam and was considerate enough to include their E-mail address. Removal will be simple, just reply and tell me you want to be removed. If you want to be added to the list, just review and say you want to be added to the mailing list. Simple enough, huh?  
  
Oh, and one last thing about this chapter. I know at the end of chapter 8, I said the big thing would go down in Siberia. I was wrong. After thinking things through and scrutinizing episodes 10 and 11, I realized the battle took place in the Middle East. The Tauruses were being transported along the Arabian coast and that's obviously where the fight happened. I doubt there're many deserts in Siberia.  



End file.
